Yesterday's Child, Tomorrow's Savior
by Nephthys Snape
Summary: Suitable only anyone 18! Contains many OCs. The STARS are not alone in the Spencer Mansion when all hell breaks loose. Why are Marines there, and without even being noticed? What connection does everything have to do with Albert Wesker and Umbrella?
1. Mission Complete

Chris Redfield felt betrayed as he read the name of his captain on the paper in his hand. Rebecca was just as stunned, but now she knew who the Albert she had read about in Marcus' diary was. Captain Wesker seemed so trustworthy and professional. Maybe his detachment should have been looked into more thoroughly. Chris whirled around as he heard footsteps in the hall behind them. Rebecca moved closer to his side but left enough room for them to draw their weapons. She glanced up at Chris. The footsteps were not shuffled or drunken. They were clip and precise reminding him of his time in the Air Force in the way the superior officers would walk so as to not show any weakness and to demand respect and attention. Whoever was coming, they were no zombie or B.O.W. He put Rebecca behind him. If the approaching person was Wesker, he was uncertain what he would do. If it was not Wesker, he had no idea who it would be. Bravo Team was gone save for Rebecca and maybe Enrico, but he could not remember ever hearing Enrico's steps sound so clip.

"Who could it be?" Rebecca whispered to him. He shook his head. Then, the steps stopped. He glanced over his shoulder at Rebecca. She looked worried and confused. He felt the same way but knew he should stay strong for her. Though he had reasoned that she was more capable and stronger than any other eighteen-year-old he had met, she was still in need of his strength. As far as they knew, they were all that was left of S.T.A.R.S. in Raccoon City.

Rebecca jumped as the door opened and closed at the opposite end of the room. The sharp steps had ended but obviously someone, or thing, was still moving around. Only, now they had no idea what or whether it was alive or not. Chris motioned for her to stay behind him as he moved toward the door. They saw nothing at first. Then a shadow caught their eye. Someone was shuffling through papers in, on, and around a small desk to the side of the room they had not noticed in the shadows. Chris aimed his gun.

"Turn around slowly," he ordered. The figure sighed and stood up straighter. Upon the figure turning, Chris and Rebecca saw that it was a tall sandy blonde haired woman. She was dressed in a dark green t-shirt and black vest and fatigues. She wore military issue combat boots, three-quarter finger gloves with wrist straps, a black fanny pack, black cap, and sunglasses. A black bead chain disappeared under her shirt. She wore black makeup on her face and arms to make her blend into the darkness better, even some of her hair (that which they could see) was streaked with the stuff. She was also well armed. A submachine gun hung from her side resting against two belts of magnum ammo while a rifle was harnessed to the left side of her back. On her thigh was some sort of small gun and in a shoulder harness she carried a magnum. Her vest was equipped with two grenades and a large bowie knife. She looked prepared for war. Chris thought it ironic, and suspicious, that she was so equipped.

"Lower your weapon. I mean you no harm. I am still in complete control of all my faculties. My business here has nothing to do with you." She turned back to the desk, seemingly dismissing the presence of both S.T.A.R.S. members. Chris was irked by this but also curious why someone else, who was obviously not an Umbrella employee, was there and how they had survived.

"Who are you and why are you here?" He marginally lowered his handgun. Another sigh came from the woman. She had no time for an interrogation. She had to get in, complete her mission, and get out. She was not paid well enough to put up with people and their questions.

"That is classified information which you have no reason to be privy of." She continued to search then finally pulled out a paper that caught her attention. She shook her head and put the paper and a few others into her vest. "Where is your commander?" She faced the two again.

"We don't even no if anyone else is alive. We _think_ two or three of our teammates are but not for sure. Why? What interest do you have with him?"

"Albert Wesker is to be in my custody before this night is through." Her face was blank. Her voice was empty and removed, much like that of the man she spoke. "I suggest you find a way out, soon." She started to leave.

"Who are you?" Rebecca spoke up for the first time.

"Kali." Rebecca noticed a tattoo of said goddess on her arm with the Greek symbols delta and alpha underneath. The goddess was dressed in military attire and gripping military equipment. She found that odd.

"A codename?" Chris doubted that her real name was one he had heard referred to in Indiana Jones. He thought it was that of a goddess or something. Besides, she screamed military… covert military.

"Hmmm. Perceptive." As she started to leave once more she spotted the dog tag Rebecca wore. She reached forward and glanced at it. "Coen?" She looked at Rebecca. "He lives?" She seemed genuinely concerned, the first emotion of any kind she had showed.

Rebecca did not answer. She pulled the tag back and gripped it tightly. Kali read her eyes. Billy lived even if that was not the story that would be told. She had to find him when her mission was over. After he had been arrested she had been assigned to his case. She would get all the details from him personally. She had little faith in the truth of his guilt. Something else had happened out there and Coen was not to blame.

Chris had no idea who Coen was. He made a note to ask Rebecca later on. He lowered his sidearm and relaxed his stance. "We have to locate any others that are alive."

"And?" Kali raised a brow from behind her glasses noncommittally.

"I am not sure exactly why you are here but it would be safer to travel together…"

"**That** is a matter of opinion." She looked them over. She really did not want them slowing her down, but it was better than them following her on their own. At least this way she could keep an eye on them. "Safer for you, perhaps. Fine. Follow me." She pulled the rifle off her back and pulled back the bolt. She opened the door and looked both ways. After a moment of consideration she left the room and headed down the hall. She made no comment on the large rotting plant or the stench that hung in the air. Plant 42 was dead and would not hinder her progress, which was all that mattered. She headed toward the exit, and the waterfall outside. She had noted light echoing sounds from around it and assumed a cavern was found behind.

"We need to go to the waterfall." Chris advised despite noting they were heading in that direction.

"I **am** aware of that. I noted that an opening was behind it earlier on. The acoustics give away that much." Kali said no more. She lead them quickly to the waterfall and behind. They headed into the cavern. The tunnels were dark, wet, and cold like the mansion. Chris and Rebecca shivered as they continued on. Kali had not spoken to them. She had thoroughly checked the bodies of each creature they came across. The creatures had been gross enough but the way she seemed fascinated with them was worse. Chris had been about to say some-thing when she had held up a hand and taken off. They had not seen her since.

Kali had heard something. Someone was below them. She ran as silently as possible, avoiding all the creatures and zombies she came across if capable. Once she was low enough, she spotted two figures getting into an elevator. How was she supposed to follow them? She thought quickly and then forced the doors open after the lift had gone down. She was surprised they had shoved open so well. The facility did not seem the type for such low-level security. Then again, it was starting to show the signs of neglect. She grabbed the cables after wrapping her gloved hands in a ripped bandana. She slid down smoothly ignoring the heat the friction was creating. When she was close to the car, she gripped the cables tightly to stop her descent. She set herself down as softly as she could on the car and searched for a hatch. She could only hope there was one. Once she found it she slid through and then as quietly as possible out the gates of the elevator.

She froze at the corner and listened. _Wesker_. When she heard the one named Barry heading her direction, she had to think fast. She found the largest shadow she could and merged as best she was able into the darkness. She watched as he made it seem he was taking the elevator. His actions were curious but she had no time to think on it. She had to get to Wesker. With a mental sigh at the fact that Barry had become an obstacle, she crept up behind him. Her hand fell around his mouth before he was aware anyone else was there. His eyes got wide but she quickly backed him to the wall and motioned for him to be silent. He nodded. He had no intention of making things worse for Jill or himself. Kali motioned for him to stay put then edged to the corner again. Barry watched with curiosity.

Kali listened as Wesker outlined his manipulation of Barry. Kali glanced at the man briefly. She was not all that surprised seeing as Wesker usually knew exactly how to manipulate or take control of someone. When Wesker began leading Jill into another room, Kali silently moved closer. Wesker continued to talk, confident that Barry was farther up in the compound and he and Jill were alone. Kali drew her .45 Baby Eagle and placed against his head. Wesker froze.

"Sorry, looks like you've killed all you're going to kill today, **_Mr_**. Wesker." Kali pushed him forward with the barrel of the gun. "You did well in staying one step ahead of me tonight considering you did not know I was there, but it was fruitless. Turn around. Slowly." Wesker did as commanded. His composure slipped just enough for Jill to tell that something about the woman surprised him. "Take his weapons. Carefully." Jill stepped forward to do as told. She had no idea who the woman was but she was happy that someone had come. She was startled to see Barry step back into the room.

"Who are you?" Jill asked. She holstered her berretta and shotgun. Wesker's weapons she handed Kali, who put them in her pack.

"Kali," she answered automatically. Her eyes were fastened on Wesker's. "I'll never understand why you did this."

Wesker smirked. "Money, my dear. I did it for the money." Kali shook her head. She knew there was more to it than that. _He did it for the knowledge. He was testing these goddamn creations!_

"With your talents you could easily get an honest, high paying job. You didn't need to make these damn B.O.W.'s."

"Like you? How is your job any different than mine?" Wesker edged away minutely. Kali pulled the hammer on her gun.

"We're setting the destruction sequence and getting out of here." She drew her .50 A.E. D.E.P. and motioned Wesker toward the elevator. He was right. He was here to destroy this place at any cost; she was there to do the same. Innocent lives were just that. They held no meaning to either of them. This place was to be sealed and destroyed with no one finding out about it. She sighed quietly as they got aboard the lift.

"I see you understand."

"Our objectives may be mostly the same. Our methods and motives are, however, completely different."

"A…"

"Kali," she growled.

"Kali, if this were to spread you know that the toll would be catastrophic. I may be here because Umbrella wants to sweep this under the rug so no one finds out about it, but I do understand that it cannot get out to the populace." Wesker crossed his arms. Kali had always thought he did that too much, until someone told her she did as well. She had started to catch herself doing it and drop her arms. She had soon realized it was pointless.

Jill and Barry stood to the side of the elevator car watching the other two carefully. They had no idea what was going on save for the fact that Kali had been sent by someone other than Umbrella. Apparently, she and Wesker knew each other, too. All of them missed the sound of shattering glass coming from the lab. They were too far away and preoccupied.

Barry decided to try to break some tension. "You normally carry so many arms? Expecting the unexpected or something?" Kali glanced at him. Her lips seemed to curve just a little as they thinned.

"Expect nothing." Wesker chuckled at that. Kali turned her attention to him but said nothing. _Yeah, that's your motto, too._ She took a calming breath and let it out slowly. When the elevator stopped she quickly checked her guns, not letting Wesker out of her sight. "What's out there?'

"Ma2s." Kali sighed and put away her .45. She then considered her .50, which she quickly holstered before pulling her rifle from her back.

".357 and a shotgun. Could be worse." She looked at Wesker. Should she give him a line of defense? Could she trust him? _No, you couldn't trust yourself in his place._ "You stay near me. I'm not about to arm you." Wesker said nothing but he did not like being defenseless. "Stay clear of them when they fall. You never know what's in there blood." She was the first out of the car, pulling Wesker with her. Jill and Barry followed. Jill jumped when a box of shells fell at her feet. "Use them. I broke my shotgun and I don't want one of those goddamn monkeys getting me because you ran out of ammo. Sorry I don't have any for you Colt." Barry nodded as they continued.

Wesker had grown quiet. Jill and Barry were used to his silences but this one was different. Kali knew he was thinking. He had lost control to her. He hated not being in control. The man was scheming. He had also lost his tissue samples, though she knew nothing of them or Tyrant, who was about to go up with the whole compound. At least his mission would be completed, but not by him. Umbrella would not be happy with him but at least they would get their end goal. He idly wondered if it all would result in a payment cut or not.

As they walked into the power room, Wesker could hear the monkeys. Kali could, too. Jill and Barry heard only the machines, not knowing what to listen for. They made for the back of the room. Kali had upped the pace the moment she heard the claws on the metal. A claw shot out from the ceiling toward Wesker, slicing his scalp slightly. Kali blew the claw away and yanked the man from beneath the blood. She was uncertain if the blood was toxic but she would not take her chances with Umbrella's creations. Especially those Wesker or Birkin had come up with or helped to. Both men had sick and demented imaginations.

They made for the keypad that would order the Spencer Estate to become a crater picking off any mesh-monkeys they came across. Kali cursed Wesker. "Why in goddamn hell did you people have to make so many of the fuckers?" Wesker made no comment but smirked. He was not going to help them until he knew he was getting out, alive. _She won't kill you. She can't and you know it_. Still, he could not help but wonder.

Finally, Kali demanded the keys and code for the self-destruct sequence. Wesker gave them to her with his usual calm, cool voice. Jill wondered how anyone could separate themselves from the world the way both Kali and Wesker seemed to have done. Her thoughts were interrupted when an unnatural scream pierced the air behind them. They all turned to find five mesh-monkeys there. They were coming at a run swinging out with their talons. One creature broke through and landed on Wesker as it saw he was not as able to defend himself. The air rushed from his chest. Kali shot two of the others between the eyes as Barry and Jill each took down one. Kali quickly used her knife to slit the throat of the fifth but not before a chunk had been ripped from Wesker's left thigh. She fell to her knees wiping clean her blade and sliding it into its sheath before pulling a crude bandage from her fanny pack. The wound was deep and had cleaved much of his muscle and tendons creating a serrated mess near the outside of his knee.

"Hold still." She packed and wrapped the wound tightly and then helped him to stand. He grimaced as gravity put extra pain into the wound. He then looked up. Something else was with them. Kali felt it, too. "Take him, Barry." She pulled the bolt on her rifle and edged ahead of the others. She gasped when she saw it. She minutely registered that the countdown had begun. Her only thought was to open fire, which she did. Her M16A2 was set to semi auto but she quickly flipped it to automatic. Tyrant reeled backwards and fell to its knees. "Run!" She had never given that command before but she had a feeling it was currently the best option. The _thing_ was a hell of a lot tougher than anything she had ever been up against. She would give Umbrella credit for that.

She helped Barry cart Wesker to the elevator and up any stairs leading toward the helipad. They had to get out. If Tyrant did not kill them they would die in the blast. They had to get out and clear. Jill had taken point while Kali and Barry both took periodic glances behind them. They knew it would be coming. Wesker was thrilled at having seen Tyrant alive but shocked that Kali had pushed it back so well, then again, it had just woken.

They were all running as fast as possible when they spotted Chris on the stairway. "Chris!" Jill was thrilled to see that he was alive. He spun around, grinning ear to ear. He, too, was happy to see them.

"Hurry! We need to get to B1." He took off ahead when they started up the stairs he had been on. Jill started to follow.

"Take the rear." Kali ordered. They could move faster if she and Barry did not have to watch their backs. Jill hesitated.

"Do it, Jill," Barry pleaded. She finally waited for them to pass then followed closely. They had four minutes to get clear. When they came to the ladder Barry hesitated. How were they going to get Wesker up? Kali seemed to read his mind.

"Jill go ahead. Barry, face the ladder." Barry did. "Go up a rung." When he had, she hefted Wesker onto his back. Barry was not too happy with the turn of events but he probably was the strongest. "Hold on to Barry." Her voice had taken a different edge. She seemed to be almost pleading. Wesker nodded and gripped the man tightly as they ascended the ladder. Kali followed close behind. If Wesker fell she was going down with him and that's all there was to it. As they piled out into the hall of B1, they saw Rebecca waiting anxiously at the door to the helipad. Chris rushed her through then Jill. He would take the rear this time for whatever reason they had made Jill. Barry and Kali went through with Chris behind them. They ran through the winding concrete hall, rushing for the elevator at the end.

The elevator seemed to go super slow as they all listened to the computer tell them they had even less time. Rebecca kept eyeing Wesker. She was surprised he was with them despite what Kali had said about him being in custody. Chris yanked the gate open when it finally came to a halt. The sound of a helicopter was music to their ears. The S.T.A.R.S. were startled to see another one waiting at the edge of the pad. Kali pulled Wesker toward it, telling Barry she could handle him on her own the short distance. The others waved for Brad Vickers to hurry and land. They had three and a quarter minutes to get clear. At least they had plenty of time.

Or did they… A loud crash rang through the air. They all spun to see concrete and tar fly into the air. The giant claw that emerged made their hearts speed up. Tyrant jumped from the hole he created and smoothly stood before moving toward them. Tyrant did not slow down as Chris landed five shots into its body and heart. They all scattered at Barry's warning. Kali left Wesker to help the others. She ran for Rebecca, who seemed the weak link. She grabbed the girl and pointed for Wesker. Rebecca nodded and took off for her Captain. Barry plugged the beast three times in the gut only to have the creature speed toward him. Barry barely dove out of the way. The creature caught itself with its claw, slowing enough to turn to watch Barry come to his feet. As he did he fired again, taking a chunk out of the thing's right shoulder.

Kali brought out her .50 caliber and shot the thing in the chest. It turned to her but spotted Wesker and Rebecca. The two weak ones. He ran straight for them. Rebecca was torn with staying by Wesker's side and running. "Run, girl!" She did as Kali ordered. Kali was in a full sprint to intercept Tyrant before it got to Wesker. As it pulled back its claw to slice at Wesker, Kali dove. She landed across Wesker, shoving them both as far out of its range as possible, but the claw caught her across the back. Her vest and shirt ripped as well as her skin. The wound was deep and ragged but she would not let the thing have her or Wesker. She rolled over painfully and put the .50 right in the things heart. The blast made the creature stagger back with a roar.

Chris took this opportunity to fire into the thing's back. The creature felt the sting and turned to his assaulter. Jill and Rebecca rushed forward to help Kali and Wesker. Kali was struggling with her radio. "Varuna, pull out! I… I'll go in the S… S.T.A.R.S. copter. Me… meet… me in R… raccoon City."

"But, Ma…"

"Go, goddamn you!" She fell back, hissing as her back made contact with the asphalt. Wesker struggled to turn so as to see her better. He knew enough to be able to help if he could get her rolled over. _She dies and I'm as good as dead. She dies because of this, I'll let them kill me._

Chris continued to fire, emptying his clip. Several of the shots landed in Tyrant's face. The creatures teeth shattered and flew. It took off at a run toward Chris. Jill and Rebecca became aware and started trying to get the creature's attention on them but it was fixed on its target. Chris dove at the last possible second causing Tyrant to rip the asphalt all to hell. They were running out of time. If the monster did not kill them, they were doomed to blow up with the rest of the place.

Its target having dodged, Tyrant turned to Rebecca and Jill. It walked slowly, easily toward them ignoring the many holes that riddled its body. Shotgun blasts, 9mm slugs all pounded into its flesh yet it seemed as though they were nothing but fleas. A shout caught their attention when all seemed lost. They looked as Brad hovered a couple stories above the ground and kicked a rocket launcher from the helicopter. Chris ran for it. Tyrant was close to the girls. They split up and the creature followed Jill. Chris frantically called for her to come his way. He had the launcher on his shoulder, aimed for the monster. Jill dove to the side and Chris fired. The rocket grenade whistled through the air barely heard above the blades of Brad's helicopter. However, the blast from the grenade was bright and loud. The Tyrant was no more. Its remains rained down on all of them, scattered wide by the propulsion of the blast.

Brad lowered the copter, and they ran for it and their fallen. Barry took Wesker as Chris got Kali. Jill dove into the helicopter before it even made contact with the pad. The others were in soon after. Jill screamed for Brad to go. He did not need told twice. He quickly rose and sped away. They had just made the clear zone when the estate went up. The concussion barely missed them. The mansion, reservoir, guardhouse, basement labs, all of it exploded. The entire estate crumbled and burned lighting the sky with fireballs seen for a few seconds for miles around. The sound was deafening. The Spencer estate was no more.

Those on the helicopter were silent. The whipping of the blades was drowned out by the closing of the doors. Only their labored breathing could be heard and it was getting less. It was over. Their night of hell was over and they were alive. Yet… they had lost five of their friends. The one they held responsible was in the helicopter with them. Chris moved closer to Wesker. The sound of a growl was deafening in the silence. He looked up to see a barely conscious Kali holding her M9 on him. She had pulled it from her fanny pack in case any of them tried anything. Chris looked at her quizzically. She took a shaky breath. Wesker moved closer to her.

"He is m… my pri… prisoner and you will n… not touch him. If your medic," she took another breath and seemed to steel herself against a rush of pain and nausea, "will see to his leg." She grimaced and the gun wavered. Her strength was leaving her. She placed her cheek on Wesker's good thigh.

Chris was stunned that she did not want seen to herself, but it was a sign of a good leader and soldier. He was more stunned by what came next. "You need medical attention far worse than I." Wesker's voice was quiet but steady.

"Any… anything they give me… will knock me out. Not until… I know that you will not come to harm." She swallowed against her dry throat. Wesker was many things but he would not sit by and watch her kill herself.

"Athena, let them look at the wound." He sighed and pulled away his glasses. He was shocked neither of them had lost their glasses. He pulled hers away as well as her cap. As he leaned away, pain shot through his thigh. He gritted his teeth. As long as he did not bleed out he should be fine. She, on the other hand, needed help. Something he had never given her much.

Brad wondered what had happened, who the woman was, why everyone was acting as though Wesker was the enemy, and what the hell the creature had been. But, he chose to stay quiet. He was not proud with the way he had reacted in the woods the night before. He had flown in circles the entire night with no idea where anyone was, if they were alive. All he could do was watch the fuel gage drop and hope he could contact someone.

Rebecca pulled the shredded fabric carefully away from Kali's wound. She gasped. The flesh was torn deep, almost to the bone. Blood was everywhere but seemed to be clotting well, though blood still trickled out in places. She wondered about that. "Your blood is thicker than most people's. It's saved your life." She searched her pack for anything that might help with the pain or the slowed bleeding. All she found was a first aid spray, which would do little for such a massive wound. "There isn't much I can do." She looked sympathetically down at Kali.

"That's… alright. Check… his leg." She motioned vaguely in Wesker's direction. Rebecca slowly turned to the older man. Wesker met her eyes briefly and relaxed as best he could. She was torn, confused. He could not blame her. He had no true intention of killing them in the beginning despite what he told Birkin. Vickers was to blame for the mess they were in. The glare Wesker shot toward the pilot was picked up by Jill and Chris. They wondered at the look.

"You clot well, too, if not as quickly. This will need a lot of stitches but should be fine. I'll clean it out and wrap it. We should go to the hospital." She looked at Chris. He nodded and relayed the message to Brad.

Chris sat back down by Jill, the two of them watched out the side of the helicopter. Barry seemed lost in his own thoughts, having paid little attention to any of them since they had gotten on the copter. Rebecca sat down beside him when she was done in the floor. The two injured seemed lost in their thoughts, too. Kali's hand searched and found Wesker's without much conscious knowledge. Wesker was startled that she would display any emotional connection. Chris noticed the contact but said nothing of it.

As they were setting down at the hospital, Barry's turned his eyes to Wesker. He wanted to kill the man. Kali sensed that he was about to do something and tried to get closer still to Wesker. When Barry pulled his Colt and aimed, the others had no idea what to do. Wesker probably deserved to die, but murdered in cold blood? Kali tried harder to get in front of Wesker, who had froze. The wound in his leg was one thing, but he would never survive a .357 blast from such close range, not where Barry was aiming.

"Barry, think of the girls. You can't do this." Jill was pleading with the man.

"Mr. Burton, I would not blame you if you pulled the trigger." Wesker met Barry's eyes with a flat expression. _I do deserve it. But are you man enough to pull the trigger? Better yet, are you man enough not to?_

Kali wanted to raise her gun but she had grown too weak. She could only rasp out, "Please don't… do this. You can't… kill him. I can't… let you. I… I need…" She finally passed out. Wesker felt her hand go limp and fall from his. He looked down and saw that she had torn open part of her wound in trying to get closer to him and was bleeding worse than before. He sighed and dropped his head into his hands. What had he done? Why had she become involved? _The only person to ever truly care about you._ An uncharacteristic tear fell into his lap. The others looked on shocked. They had never seen the man become emotional over anything.

"Mr. Burton, I knew exactly how to use you because I knew exactly how you would react. Everyone knows that your children and wife mean more to you than your own life. In ways I know what that feels like. But, unlike you, I have never felt that the sentiment was returned as I wanted. I have never thought of what would happen if something happened to me. I've lived my life for myself and myself alone. I envy you the relationship you have with your family." Wesker looked at the people outside the helicopter wanting to get to the injured. "Let them take her. I don't care what you do to me, but let them take Athena inside." He met Barry's eyes. "Please."

Barry looked into Wesker's eyes. He saw what he had not seen before. Worry, carrying for the young woman who was bleeding before them. A woman who had tried to help Wesker while still taking him into custody for some unnamed party even if doing so cost her life. He lowered his Colt and climbed out of the helicopter. He needed to get home to Kathy and the babies. The others waited until Wesker and Kali had been removed before climbing out. Brad gave them a wave before taking off for R.P.D. Station. Jill and Rebecca each took a side and walked with Barry inside. Chris followed the others, trying to make since of the whole night.

Chris was bored. Wesker and the mysterious Kali had both been rushed off for whatever they needed done. Jill sat by his side while Rebecca had disappeared to check on any news. He looked up when she came back wheeling a sour looking Wesker. "So?" They would have to live with Wesker still being amongst them. As far as anyone else knew he was a survivor just like them. They had no proof to the contrary.

Rebecca sat a pharmacy bag in Wesker's lap then sat down by Chris. Jill leaned forward to see around him. "Kali is still in surgery. They won't tell me much because I'm not family. They need her name and stuff, too. We need to contact…"

"Athena. Her name's Athena," Wesker interrupted. "Her birth date is July 16, 1976 and her blood type is O positive, which should have been on her dog-tags."

"You seem to know an awful lot about her," Jill observed. Wesker's lips thinned as he glanced at her then away.

"Not as much as I should."

"Are you waiting on the young woman that came in with you?" A voice broke into the uncomfortable silence that fell after Wesker's statement.

"Yeah." Chris stood. "How is she?" The doctor smiled tightly.

"Well, better than most would be given the circumstances. She'll live. Whether there is permanent damage is hard to say. The scarring will be extensive and healing will take time. Muscle atrophy will become a problem as well as normal daily functions. She will need plenty of care as she will be unable to put pressure on the area for at least two weeks. Our main concern is finding out everything we can about her so we can treat her to the best of our ability. We need history, allergies, anything you can give us." He handed over a chart to Rebecca and turned to leave. "You can give that to the nurse at the desk. She'll tell you what room to find your friend."

They watched him go. Kali had indeed become a sort of friend. She had helped save their lives. Wesker sighed and wriggled in the wheelchair. Rebecca looked at the chart then at him. "Here. You know more than we do." She handed over the chart and sat back down. Wesker looked at the paper and sighed. Chris and Jill sat back down as well, each watching as Wesker quickly and thoroughly filled out the forms. He knew a lot more than he had said.

"Here, Miss Chambers." He held out the chart and waited. He knew what was about to happen, or so he thought. He watched in wonder as Rebecca silently read the forms. The only thing he had left blank was her occupation and that was not because he did not know it. He only assumed she was still single and childless. As for living relatives, they would find out sooner or later.

"Alright. Let's go give this to the nurse and then go see Athena." She smiled at Wesker, handing him the chart and taking a hold of his chair. He could wheel himself but truly did not feel up to it. They were all tired. He silently thanked Rebecca for not mentioning his relation to Athena. Athena did not need the scorn that it would bring her if they knew, not yet anyway. She needed support and it seemed they were willing to give it to her for helping save their lives.

Gunn MacArtair was not a happy man. Everyone that he passed could tell by the dark look on his otherwise handsome face. His commanding officer had ordered him from the field when she had been in need of him. He was unhappy indeed. He pushed into Raccoon City Hospital with one purpose and that was to see how she was doing. To hell with anyone in his way. The nurse at the receptionist desk looked almost unwilling to ask him what he needed.

"May I help you, Sir?"

"I'm lookin' fer Athena Wesker. She was brought in on a chopper a few hours ago." The nurse nodded and checked the computer.

"Room 428, Sir."

"Thank ya, ma'am." He tried to smile but the fury and worry were getting the better of him. He turned and strode to the elevator before anything else could delay him. He had to see his major. He also needed to see what had happened within the estate.

As he walked to her open door he remembered seeing her a couple months earlier grinning ear to ear because her father had sent her something for her birthday. Now she was nearly dead because of him. Gunn shook his head as he stopped at the door. He pushed all thoughts from his mind but her welfare. She'd saved his life and those of the others on their team too many times for him to go mouthing off and upset her in her condition.

He noted the S.T.A.R.S members were still in the room. The dark haired man sat by the window watching over the others closely. The younger woman sat by her bed, which had been turned around so Athena could see the door, talking quietly with her. The older of the women stood near the door obviously not comfortable with something. Wesker was on the other side of the bed looking grim and deep in thought. Gunn was not noticed by anyone except Chris, who stood as he walked into the room.

"O' all the foolish dumb-arse stupid idiotic stunts ya've pulled…" He shook his head again. "Lassie, yer lucky ta be alive."

"Can it, MacArtair," Athena growled. She wriggled around uncomfortable on her stomach. "I'm surprised you followed orders and left."

"Aye, 'tis true I did no' want ta but then if ya wanna go an' get yer daft self killed who am I ta stop ya." Gunn glared at her. She grinned back weakly.

"I'm not dead yet, my friend, so stop your fussing. I'll heal and be able to kick your Scottish ass before you know it." Gunn snorted at that, he highly doubted it.

"When Pat finds out about this laddy will have heart failure. Yer makin' the man gray before 'is time." Gunn leaned against the open door. He was as far in as he felt comfortable.

"He's a fussbudget. I'll be fine." Her eyes moved to Wesker. "Our mission is complete. What more could he ask for?" Gunn quirked his mouth but said nothing.

Chris checked his watch then stood. "I believe it's about time we get to R.P.D. station. Irons has probably made supper out of Brad by now." Jill nodded and left the room her eyes lingering on Wesker a moment before she disappeared. Rebecca seemed torn between leaving and staying. Chris just nodded to her and followed Jill.

"Go, Miss Chambers. Your team needs you." Wesker inclined his head toward the door.

"But…" She did not want him to be left to the large man at the door.

"He's right, Rebecca. Come by tomorrow, though. I want to talk to you. Gunn won't hurt your captain." Athena smiled. Rebecca hesitantly nodded and left the room in a run to catch the others. "She's loyal to a fault."

"It's not loyalty that drives her. It's her innocence and want to find the good of everything or person." Wesker sighed and tried to get comfortable. The wheelchair had very little give.

Gunn walked to the chair Rebecca had vacated and sat down. He eyed Wesker thoughtfully. "So, what was that monstrosity?" Athena looked to Wesker as well.

"Tyrant." He stated simply.

"So, that is what your entire T-virus research was for? You realize you would never be able to control that thing." Athena was starting to grow tired again. She laid her head down and watched Wesker.

"It had yet to be field tested. We were not done with our research."

"Well, it's now been field tested and blown to hell. That's why S.T.A.R.S was out there wasn't it? You took them out there to go against that _thing_?!" Athena raised as far up as she could. Both Wesker and Gunn tried to get her to lie back down.

"Yes and no. It's complicated and doesn't matter seeing as I lost my tissue samples and Umbrella will never see my report. At least I got that bitch _Dr. _Ellen Smith." He grinned to himself. Athena raised a brow but said nothing. Wesker's mind worked to its own tune. Gunn eyed him critically with a seemingly superior air that Wesker was quickly growing tired of. The two men would likely never get along. Athena sighed and relaxed into the bed. She stared at the opposite wall, the silence pulling her closer to sleep. Both men noticed and were reluctant to say anything. Wesker was soon wheeled to his own room, leaving Gunn alone with Athena, who was so close to sleep she could not open her eyes.

"Gunn, make sure nothing happens to him. We need him alive."

"I know, lassie, but I don't like it." Gunn gently patted her shoulder. "I'm goin' ta contact the others. I'll see ya tomorrow." She barely nodded, too tired and close to sleep to move. Gunn smiled down at her, watching for a moment as she slept. She looked peaceful and innocent. He so rarely got to see her that way. She so rarely got to feel that way. He shook his head and left the room. He looked in on Wesker, who had also fallen to sleep, as he left the hospital. He had phone calls to make before he did anything else.

Once in his truck, Gunn pulled out his secure cellular phone and dialed the first of the other six team members. He was not sure who he dreaded telling the most, Terrell or Patrick.

"_Hello,_" a young, gruff voice answered.

"Terrell, it's Gunn. Our objectives are complete, but no' without a fight. Athena's been injured." Gunn held his breath. Terrell and Athena were close, like brother and sister.

"_What happened? How bad is it?_" The younger man sounded almost frantic.

"She was cut up pretty bad across the back by a B.O.W. We're still in Raccoon City."

"_Alright. I'll be there as soon as possible. Are you calling the others or do you want…_"

"I'm on it. I'll see ya when ya get 'ere." He hung up. He did not feel like answering a bunch of questions more than once so Terrell would have to wait until they were all present for answers. He quickly dialed the next number and prayed that Brian was not listening to some punk rock like he usually blared most of the time.

"_Yeah?_" A loud voice answered. Gunn could hear the music in the background but it had thankfully been turned down.

"Brian, ya need ta report ta Raccoon City, ASAP. Athena's down an' we need ta debrief."

"_Gunn? What do you mean she's down? What the hell happened?_" Brian turned his music completely off.

"I'm no' goin' in ta everythin' until everyone is 'ere. A B.O.W. got 'er is all I'll say."

"_I'm on my way, Captain. I'll see you within the day._" Brian hung up first. Gunn knew the younger man would be out the door and on the road in less than ten minutes. Brian was like a brother to Athena, too, even if they were not as close as she and Terrell.

Next, Gunn called Demetrius, who took forever to answer his phone. The man was not much of a people person and hard to get to know. The team had struggled but eventually won him out. Once he did pick up, he said he would be there by evening, Brian had shown up and he was going to follow him. Gunn was not surprised by the lack of emotion in the other man's voice because that was just the way he was.

The next call Gunn dreaded. Patrick was the team's doctor. He would be frantic with questions that Gunn would not understand or have answers for. Gunn calmly informed the man of the situation and then ordered him to save his questions for someone that could answer them. Patrick reluctantly obeyed and said he would be there by nightfall.

The last two team members were reached with one call. Isaiah and Elizabeth were both at the team's base of operations. They both quickly said they were on there way and let him go. He smiled. They were both young and eager, but they knew when to be level headed and calm. He liked that. Over all, the calls had not been as bad as he thought they would have been. Perhaps it was because his unhappy mood of earlier was still present if not as profound. He sighed again and started his truck. He had to find a place to stay, and secure rooms enough for everyone. Then, he had to get the S.T.A.R.S. team back together and brief them on the need for secrecy and then he had to get them and his team together. He hated it when Athena was the one injured. He hated being left in control and having to fill her shoes. As easily as he could get the others to do whatever he wanted or ordered, Athena had a natural sense of timing and planning. She was a natural born leader. Something he figured she got from her father.


	2. Hospitals Are Not For Family Reunions

Albert Wesker was not a happy man, not that being happy was something of which he had ever been accused. However, he was starting to boil over into anger as he sat alone in his hospital room. He was unable to contact Umbrella, not that he really wanted to face up to his inability to retain control. He was also not capable of getting up and going anywhere without assistance, which he was not getting from any of the staff. His nurse was frightened of him to the point she only came near him with injections of painkiller. The aides refused to even come in the room, even though some of them were fairly in-shape men. The situation only got worse the more annoyed Wesker got. Usually he was satisfied with his mind as his company but being forced to stay in a bed in a public hospital was not his cup of tea. Hell, was it his fault everyone irritated the hell out of him and he was not in the mood to be charming?

So, when a knock came to his door before time for his next injection of meds, he was taken by surprise. Even more shocking was the presence of sweet, innocent Rebecca Chambers smiling in at him. At the moment, he would take anyone he could get if they gave him some type of brain stimulus. "Chambers, do come in." He forced a pleasant tone into his voice. He did not want to scare her away.

Rebecca hesitated but a moment before walking over to him. She noted he had no water or ice to drink. Thinking it very odd the staff would neglect a patient, she turned and stepped out into the hall. She caught the nurse that walked by. "Excuse me. I was wondering why Captain Wesker doesn't have any ice or water in his room. He also does not have a menu and supper time is soon."

The nurse looked at her a moment before walking to a nearby cart and handing the objects to her. "Give them to him yourself. Braver than I am if you'll go near that one."

Rebecca watched her leave, or flee as it seemed, before returning to Wesker. She poured him a cup of water before glancing down at the menu. He watched her somewhat confused by why should would so readily ignore what had happened the night before. "I hope your tongue is as bland as you are. Nothing on this menu is appetizing." She laid the menu on his stomach before leaning over to examine the gash on his head. "How are you feeling?"

Wesker sat in silence a moment more. _Can anyone actually be this naïve and innocent?_ "Better, Chambers."

"As I suspected, you are healing quite well considering this was just stitched up this morning. I imagine Athena and you both with give the doctors quite a shock with your healing rates. Makes me wonder, as well, how you both heal so quickly." She stepped back and eyed him as he noncommittally read over the menu. He silently agreed that nothing he ordered, if it was actually delivered, would be appetizing. "Captain?"

Wesker looked up as she addressed him directly. Rebecca still found it sort of strange to see him without his sunglasses so much. She was also not surprised they rested close at hand beside the bed. "Yes, Chambers?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes. _I don't think he even knows my first name._ "I asked why you and Athena have such thick blood, quick healing rates." She crossed her arms defensively, feeling nude the way his eyes bored into her.

"Something that runs in the family. Nothing so strange about it." He knew the scientist in her would never by it. He was not certain why he even tried. _And with this type of puzzle she will not be all sweet and innocent. This is her life's work. She is much like William and I were at her age._

"Captain, I know people can clot quickly. However, your immune system, and that of Athena, is amazing. I got one of the techs let me look at your blood samples and I was floored. You have enough antibodies in you that I doubt either of you have ever gotten a cold or even the sniffles. The rate of cell reproduction is astronomical compared to the average human. Not to mention the extra work it takes to actually kill one of your cells. You two are like walking cures. So many things could be learned from your blood alone, not to mention brain, cardiac, lung,…"

"I get the point, Chambers." He glared at her a moment longer before sighing and letting his head fall back. "That's why I avoid public hospitals, for one. For another, that is why I have limited my contact with Athena. If my employers ever found out about her…" Luckily for him, and Umbrella, he did not know they knew, yet.

Rebecca was stunned by the lost, scared look that passed over his face before getting lost in his normal blank expression. She touched one of his hands lightly. "You can trust that she is safe." She smiled brightly. "I would pity the person that tried to take her down. She as strong and smart as you are. She can handle her own." Something came to Rebecca as she thought over what he had said. "They know about your healing."

"Yes," he replied. He failed to notice Rebecca's hand still rested on his.

"I noticed something else in your sample. It's the virus, right? You injected yourself with it to save your research?"

Wesker nodded. "Not so much to save the research but to make sure I had what was rightfully mine." He sighed again and sat up straighter. He was restless. He hated not having complete control, and that included his ability to go wherever he wanted. "I was just a 'consultant' on the Tyrant project. But, my blood helped make him. He was part of me in a way."

"Is that why you did what you did? Do you regret any of it?" She looked at him with pleading eyes. At that moment he noticed her hand was still on his and he had clasped her fingers.

"No, I don't regret any of it. I did what I had to do. I enjoyed my work, both the scientist and the soldier. It's who I am."

"Playing God?"

"You are a biochemist. Do you not play God by finding antidotes and cures to things created by nature? Every time CPR brings someone back to life, or electric shock to restart a heart, is someone not playing God? Organ transplants, life support, guns, medications, drugs, pacemakers, the list is endless. Are those not ways of playing God? Makes me wonder why people even believe in him."

Rebecca had no answers. The questions were rhetorical but they also made her think, like they were supposed to. She understood. Despite all that had happened the night before, she understood his reasoning. She did not like what he had done. She hated him for it, but she also knew that he was who he was. Athena would have done the same thing, and though it would have still been wrong, the government was paying her to do it. It was for the betterment of the country, the world. She would be rewarded for her work. Wesker was being paid by Umbrella, true, but was it not all the same? "Tell me what you want to eat. I'll go out and get you something. Your diet's not restricted." The others were not going to like it, but she had to follow her own mind. Wesker had killed friends but was he really the one to blame. Umbrella was the place to cast blame, and Rebecca vowed she would see it done.

Wesker raised a brow but decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth. He thought a moment before deciding on something that would hopefully help take his mind off Umbrella and Spencer. "Italian, Miss Chambers. There's a place two blocks from here. Get two of the chef's special and you and I will dine once you return." He nodded toward a bag across the room. "If you wish, take my wallet to pay."

Rebecca was stunned yet again but shook her head. "My treat, sir. I'll be back soon." She smiled, gave his hand a pat, and quickly rushed to her task. Oddly, she felt like something had been lifted off her shoulders despite the shadow in her mind.

Gunn had secured rooms for the team at the nearest place he could find. Athena was going to flip when she found out it was in an upscale hotel. The fact that he had booked the largest suite they had was more than likely going to get his Scottish hide sent home in a pine box. However, they needed to be as close together as possible and it was the best thing he could come up with. She would have to realize there was a reason he was a subordinate and she was the leader, other than rank and the fact that she had more brass than their entire team, which was saying a lot considering some of the teammates were careless idiots that feared nothing and would take on anyone.

After setting up the base of operations, he had showered then taken a nap. Now, he sat waiting on everyone to show up. He had called all of them to let them know where to meet before they headed to the hospital. He hoped they listened and came to the hotel first. He was not sure Terrell or Brian would while he somewhat hoped Patrick went straight for the hospital. The medic's questions about things he had no answer were sure to set him off. His mood was still shadowed by the morning's events.

The ding of the private elevator alerted him to the fact that someone was coming. Unconsciously, his hand slid toward the gun in his waistband. He relaxed when Demetrius and Brian stepped into the room. Brian quickly dropped his stuff and came over to him. He held up a hand. "When everyone gets 'ere. Ya've waited this long." Demetrius smirked and nodded toward the rooms. "Take which ever ya want. Leave the big one fer the major. She ain't gonna be in that place long if I know the lassie."

Brian snorted. "What do you wanna bet she sneaks out within the next two days!" He grinned as Gunn slapped upside the head.

"Don't go jinxin' us, laddy."

Brian started to respond when the elevator let Terrell, Patrick, Isaiah, and Elizabeth all came off the car. His grin grew. "Gang's all here!" He dropped his head back and began to yell at Demetrius, who cut him off by slapping his hand over Brian's mouth.

"You lick, bite, or do anything obscene to that hand and you've taken your last breath. Now, shut up so we can here what's going on." The sharpshooter glared down at the radio operator. Brian nodded and kept silent None of them were keen on upsetting Greer. With a sigh, Gunn started at the beginning.

"We don't have any proof of what Wesker did. It's our word against his." Jill was pacing in the S.T.A.R.S office. Brad and Chris watched her wear off some of her pent up nervous energy. Brad had finally been told what had happened, and despite his guilt, which had grown due to the results of his actions, about leaving as he had, he was also glad he had not been among them on the estate. "And we sound like loons when we tell what actually happened!" She fell into her chair dejectedly. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Chris told her. "We need to talk to Barry and Rebecca." He groaned as his phone rang. "_Hello… Yes… I understand. Where do you… Alright. We'll be there… Goodbye, Mr. MacArtair._" Chris looked at the two waiting faces. "MacArtair wants us to meet with Ka… Athena's team. I have a feeling this is going under someone's rug."

Jill's face grew angered. "Not without a fight." She just wish she knew who the fight was going to be with and how to fight.

Rebecca froze as she stepped in the door of Athena's room. Her eyes rested on the young man looking out the window. He had his back to the door as he gazed out the window. He stood at least as tall as Chris, maybe a few inches taller. His military style hair was dark but so short she could not tell the exact color. He wore faded jeans, a tight gray t-shirt, and hiking boots. She could not help but admire him. His body was toned well but not to the point of a bodybuilder. He glanced at Athena and noticed her at that moment. His pale violet eyes looked her over a moment before he turned to face her. "Hello." He inclined his head.

"Hi. I'm Rebecca Chambers from the R.P.D. S.T.A.R.S." She held out her hand with a smile.

He took her hand. "I'm Captain Terrell Thurlow. I work under the major." He smiled back as he jerked a thumb toward Athena.

Rebecca pulled back her hand and looked at the sleeping woman. She picked up her chart and read over the doctor's notes. "She's doing quite well considering what happened to her…"

"Were you out there?" His eyes lingered on her a moment before he took a seat by Athena.

"Unfortunately, yes. Last night was my first assignment." She hung the chart back up and sat down on the other side of the bed. Terrell whistled softly and gave her a sympathetic shake of his head.

After a few moments of their silence, Athena began to stir. Her eyes fell on Rebecca first and the Terrell. "Miss Chambers. Terry."

"Hey, 'Ena. What did you go and have all the fun by yourself for?" Terrell smiled fondly at her. Rebecca wondered if Athena was aware her subordinate had a thing for her.

"Yeah, bushels of fun. Rebecca, how is my… Wesker?"

"It's okay. I know. He let me see your paperwork after he filled it out. To answer your question, he's cranky and restless. We just finished supper. He is anxious to see you though he hasn't said anything. He's his tightlipped self." Rebecca stood and smiled down at her. "I'll go get him if you want."

Athena nodded and watched the younger woman rush off. She shook her head slightly and faced Terrell. "Are the others here?"

Terrell took the hand near him gently. "Yeah. How are you feeling?" He seemed to act like she would break if he touched her. Athena furrowed her brow and pulled her hand away.

"I'm fine, but I'll be better once I'm out of here. Has Gunn found a place to stay?" She wriggled slightly. She rarely slept on her stomach and when she did it was not flatly. The thought of making Wesker lay on his stomach while she had to crossed her mind but she knew it was not feasible.

"I don't think you'll be outta here for some time. Captain got us a place at the closest hotel. I bit fancier than you'll like but it fits the situation." Terrell again took her hand. He just wanted to reassure himself that she was in fact there. Athena sighed and let him hold it. She would just ignore it for the time being.

Rebecca returned shortly pushing a grouchy Wesker who looked almost like he was pouting. Rebecca had a smile on her face. The others got the impression she was gloating. Athena had a feeling she knew what was going on. "Where's you specs?" She smirked as Wesker threw Rebecca a withering look.

"I hope she doesn't get used to getting her way. Once I can move around on my own…" He let his threat trail off. Rebecca just grinned and sat down beside him.

"Even once your allowed to move around alone, you'll need crutches. I think I can out run you for a while yet."

Athena shook her head at the pair. Rebecca may not be aware, but Albert Wesker was not the type of man to let just anyone act the way she was, no matter what condition he was in. Something was going on. "Captain Thurlow, this is Albert Wesker."

Terrell looked the older man over. Wesker glared back, especially on the hand holding Athena's. Terrell ignored the glare because a stern man with a bum leg and wearing a hospital gown just did not worry him. "So, you're the big bad dad. Don't seem so tough to me."

Athena sighed and jerked her hand back yet again. He had started rubbing her knuckles lazily. "Terrell, don't be a prick. When are the others coming by?"

"Not sure. I snuck out so I could come see you alone. Pity you didn't wake before Rebecca here showed up." He smiled at her and Athena rolled her eyes.

"Terry, Gunn is going to kill you. Hand me the phone." She held out her hand. Rebecca was closest so she complied. As she sat back down, she noticed how tense Wesker was.

"Captain?" Her voice was soft but it drew Terrell's attention. Athena was busy dialing the phone and throwing him frustrated glances.

"I'm fine, Miss Chambers." His voice belied that he was far from fine. Rebecca had a feeling he was lying but kept her mouth shut.

"Gunn… Yes, the idiot's here. Are you really surprised? I'm shocked that Brian's not with him… Oh, really. I would have liked to have seen that. Demetrius is most creative. He didn't do anything permanent… Okay… You are… I'll send him now… She's here as well… Alright, that'll work. It'll give me some time alone with… Yes, I'm sure… Calm down, MacArtair. I'll see you tomorrow." She handed the phone back to Rebecca, ignoring the yelling on the other end. Rebecca gave her a curious look but she just shook her head. Rebecca hung up on Gunn reluctantly.

"Demetrius stopped Brian from getting out?" Terrell grinned.

"Yeah, apparently the idiot was thinking of repelling off the balcony. Demetrius took the rope and hung him from the ceiling to keep him put. He had tried using Greer's gear."

Terrell chuckled as he stood and shook his head. "I guess I'm going back then?"

"Yes, and you're taking Rebecca with you. Gunn has set up a meeting with S.T.A.R.S later and she needs to be present." Athena jerked her head toward the door. "Get your ass out of here before I here from Gunn. Technically, he is your superior officer even if you are the same rank. You know I don't like handing down disciplinary actions to the team."

Terrell grinned. "Except to Brian." He laughed and gripped her shoulder. "I'm going." He walked to the door. "You coming, Rebecca?"

"You two will be alright alone, right? I can take the captain back to his room…"

"We'll be fine, Chambers."

"I'll be back to help you to bed, sir." She smiled to the both of them and rushed after Terrell. Athena watched her go then eyed Wesker.

"What happened?"

Wesker raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

Athena struggled to sit up. He grabbed her arm in an attempt to stop her but she just slapped his hand away and sat up. He helped balance herself then sat back. She took a hitched but deep breath. "You and Rebecca. How ironic and cliché is it that you two are seemingly getting along?"

"I have to have someone to rely on if the staff refuses to do its job." He shrugged. "What does it matter if it's Chambers?"

"She's eighteen. Despite what happened last night, she looks at you like she admires you still. Something happened that changed her mind. Despite how she was acting when we were brought in, she was still uncertain. Now, she seems sure that you at least aren't going to harm her."

"The only thing that could have changed her mind was talking because that is all she has done." Athena chuckled. She could see his exasperation.

"And you couldn't shut her up in fear she would leave you all alone, too."

Wesker nodded, annoyed. He wanted to leave, to get up and walk out. "I can't stand being stuck here."

"Then leave. I'll be out of here within two days, tops. I hate these places. They bring up too many questions and bad memories."

His brow furrowed as he caught the sad, lost look in her eyes. He was reminded about all he did not know. "What memories?"

Athena met his eyes. His voice was similar to how it had been in the helicopter early that morning. He had lost his edge, his façade. She knew he was what he made himself to be, but she also knew there was more than the soldier, the killer, the mad scientist. Somewhere lost behind and among everything else was a man, a father. She had tried so many times to reach through it all and find him, and no matter what she did, she failed. Why would he suddenly start peaking out at her now? Was he trying to save his own hide, or was he genuinely interested in her? Could she take the chance that it was the former? Her heart bled for the chance to know him, truly know what his mind got up to, how he thought. She also feared that opening up to him would make it worse once he shut himself back in, and she knew he would. He had been the calm, cool, deadly, self serving man everyone knew for far too long to just snap out of it. If it was possible for him to turn around, it would not happen over night. She doubted it would ever happen at all but she held out hope. He would think her weak for doing so but she had to hold on to some humanity. She did not want to turn into him.

"Athena?" She looked away and took another deep breath.

"When I was younger, staying with the Birkins…" She looked down at her hands. Wesker sat forward and took them into one of his.

"Did William do something to you? Or did Annette?"

Athena shook her head vigorously. "No, but… I was watching Sherry and she got stuck in a tree. I went up after her. She was frightened at being carried back down, that I would drop her. Well, we both fell at least fifteen feet. I don't know what possessed her to go so high but she was only five. I broke her fall, and she and the ground broke me. She called 911. She at least knew to do that from the TV. Umbrella had control of the phone so when she was trying to get through, they intercepted the call. I ended up being treated by one of their doctors…" She hunched closer to herself as if trying to get into a ball. "They found out exactly who I am. Uncle Will, he tried to get me out. However, one of the bigwigs had me thoroughly examined. They took blood, urine, spinal fluid, hair, skin, and so many other tissue samples I can't remember. They took ova samples, too. The son of a bitches took pieces of all that I am."

Wesker was silent as he processed what she had told him. "They didn't take a piece of your soul. It's not something they can cut, study, splice. What makes you who you are is your soul, not what they took from you." He placed a hand on her cheek and coaxed her to look him in the eye. "What else?"

How did he know there was more? _They did the same things to him. How could he work for these people! Or does he?_ Something in his eyes told her that he was angered by what she said but she also saw betrayal. "Before William got me out they injected me with a sample of the t-virus. For days I was left alone in a room that had cameras everywhere. I itched and had a hunger I couldn't satisfy. I would look at myself and feel compelled to bite myself. I used all I had in me to fight what was happening. Finally, I got desperate. I was not going to be a damn guinea pig. So, I memorized the patrol of the guards. I listened to their footsteps so I would know when they were a safe distance away. I knew I had to move fast because the cameras would automatically give me away.

"I waited until after the guard slid my evening meal to me on the fifth day. After I could no longer hear his steps, I stood up from my bed as best I could with a broken leg. They were feeding me a bare minimum of food and hardly any water was given to me. They weren't treating me. They hoped I died. I figured if it was what they really wanted, I wasn't about to give in so easily. I picked up my meal and picked at it with the plastic utensils the provided. Funny thing about plastic, it can be as deadly as metal. I acted like I was slitting my wrists. I made sure to miss the main arteries and veins. It wasn't long until they came rushing in. They didn't want me to mess with their research. They wanted to know exactly what happened to a person infected. When they started to carry me out, I started to fight. I could feel my bones grinding together in my leg but the pain was only fuel for what I wanted to do to them. Finally, one of the guards ended up shooting me."

She looked away again. He was not sure if he should say anything yet so he stayed silent. "You say I didn't lose my soul but I did. It left my body. I died. When it returned, I returned to life… I felt different. I felt like I had no emotions left. I wanted to kill everyone around me. I harbored my impulses, waiting. Then, Sherry came up to me with tear filled eyes. She fell to her knees and hugged my legs. She cried and cried. I broke. The wall that had frozen over my heart cracked and melted away. I picked her up and cradled her to my chest. She apologized so many times I'm surprised she wasn't hoarse. Sherry Birkin saved not only my life then but the lives of so many more. I… I nearly turned into…"

"Me," Wesker finished. He pulled away from her and crossed his arms. "You say they know who you were, that you were my daughter?"

"Yes." She glanced in his direction but found her hands much more interesting.

"And you died from a gunshot wound? Did the virus bring you back or did they?" He was going over in his mind all the possibilities and the consequences.

"I'm not sure. William was furious at first and then he told me I was better off without knowing. He said nothing said or done would change anything."

"He was always the fatherly type. It's strange how similar yet different we are." Wesker sighed and rubbed at his face. Athena watched him and at that moment noticed something odd.

"Your eyes. The edges are turning red." She bit at her lip. "The virus… Did you inject yourself with it?!" She looked stricken.

"I… Yes, I did." He met her eyes trying to make her understand. "They created it by splicing my cells with others, viruses. It came from me and I wanted to make sure everything I went through was not pointless."

"I withheld the effects because I have the same type of blood you do. The healing, clotting, immunity all came from something in our blood. But, you shouldn't be experiencing any changes without dieing."

"Not necessarily true. The severity of my wound coupled with a concussion could very well strain my system enough for the virus to take some hold. I wonder why you have not suffered any type of change."

Athena swallowed before laying back down. She placed her chin on her clasped hands. "I did. That's why I left the Birkins'. Sherry woke me one night after having a nightmare. When I sat up and opened my eyes she screamed and ran from me. Annette came running in and soon was screaming at me. Uncle Will was forced to find something to do with me. I was almost sixteen, so I told him to find me a place nearby and I'd stay on my own. I wear the best contacts I could find. You aren't suppose to wear them all the time but the virus seemed to change my body enough to allow me the convenience of not having to follow that warning."

Looking very close, Wesker could tell she was telling the truth. Her eyes were shaped different under the lenses and the very edges, around the lenses, were blood red. "Can you…"

Athena nodded and took one of them out. He leaned closer and tilted his head. Smirking, he commented, "I like them a lot better than the lenses."

"You would," she said dryly. "I don't like freaking people out all the time. It's not always a good thing when everyone is scared of you, you know?"

"It isn't?" He asked innocently. Athena snorted at the thought of Wesker and innocent in context with each other.

"I'm afraid not." She grinned at him. "Good thing some people don't have the sense to be afraid."

"Not that it does them any good." He uncharacteristically grinned back.

"You're impossible," Athena groaned as she buried her face in her pillow. Wesker just chuckled.

Chris stepped off the elevator and looked around. He spotted Gunn pacing near the balcony doors, which were open letting in the evening breeze. The Scottish man was broad and burley like Barry though he stood a few inches taller. He dressed casually in jeans and a flannel shirt. He did his best to look non threatening but his size ruined it for him. Chris noted he, like all the other men in the room save one, had a very short military style hair cut. The Scot's hair was about the same color as Barry's, too. He wondered idly if the two men were somehow related.

Next to Gunn, _hung_ a young blond haired, blue eyed man dressed in jeans and a Marines t-shirt. He was somewhat scrawny but Chris could tell he was in very good shape. Nearby sat a tall, skinny man with black hair and gray eyes. He was dressed in black fatigues and a black t-shirt. Chris got the impression he was not the friendly, talkative type. Across the room sat three more members of the team and Rebecca, who was dressed in shorts and a tank top with her sneakers. To her left sat a green eyed man with glasses and a clean shaved head. He was talking animatedly with Rebecca about things Chris could not even pronounce. The other two were dressed similarly to the bald man, all wearing jeans and different shades of green t-shirts. The petit woman had short blond hair and brown eyes. She seemed bored and anxious at the same time. The man talking to her had brown hair and brown eyes. He was smaller than all the other men making Chris think he was either younger or not as into working out. However, Chris could tell he was capable by the way his eyes took in every little detail.

Lastly, Chris noticed Terrell, who was still in his jeans and t-shirt, his violet eyes scrutinizing Chris's every move. He sat on the couch away from everyone. Chris thought he looked like he was brooding over something. As he moved to approach Chris, Gunn noticed their guest as well. "Mr. Redfield, I'm glad ya could make it. Please, 'ave a seat until everyone gets 'ere." Gunn motioned to the entire room. Chris nodded and moved to sit near Terrell.

"I don't remember the Air Force ever paying for anything like this," he commented to break the ice.

Terrell snorted. "That doesn't surprise me. Truth is, Athena's going to be having Gunn's hide over this one." He leaned back and eyed Chris. "So, you're a flyboy, huh?"

"I was. I don't get up in the air much anymore."

"You aren't a pilot for your team?' Terrell thought that odd. The Air Force was good at what it did. He could not see having an ex flyboy and not using him.

"I'm a back up pilot but mainly I'm a sharpshooter, foot soldier."

"Are you a good shot?" Terrell glanced at Demetrius, who he knew was listening closely.

"Yes," Chris replied. He was not bragging. He knew he was a good shot.

"You sound confident," Demetrius joined in.

"If you had to make every shot count like I did last night, you would be, too." He looked at Demetrius and was not surprised to find him staring back calculatingly. "Though, you already are confident. Maybe sometime we'll see who's the best."

"I wouldn't want to humiliate you." Demetrius gave nothing away. Chris thought he was serious but he also thought he could be joking.

"Don't mind him. He's just like that." Terrell waved his friend's behavior off. Chris just nodded. He glanced up as Rebecca came to sit beside him.

"Hey, Becky. Where've you been?"

"I was at the hospital." She was hesitant to elaborate. Chris had barely been able to stay in the room with Wesker that morning. Should she tell him she had spent the evening with their captain, that's if he still was their captain?

"By yourself? Athena couldn't have been conscious as much meds as they gave her." He eyed her. _Tell me you didn't spend the time with Wesker. Please, tell me you didn't._

"No, I was with the cap…"

"Don't call _him_ that!" Chris stood and started pacing, too, only he was doing it much more quickly than Gunn. "How can you spend time with him?" His voice was loud and had drawn everyone's attention, including Jill and Brad, who had just gotten off the elevator.

"You aren't even going to try to understand why he did what he did. I can't just except that someone would act that way for no good reason, especially someone I know." She glared up at him but could feel her eyes tearing. She did not want to have Chris or the others dislike her because she wanted to understand Wesker.

"Chris?" Jill walked up to him and gripped his arm. "What's going on?" She looked to Rebecca and noticed how upset the young woman was. "Rebecca?"

"She spent the evening visiting _Wesker_," Chris spat. He looked so angry Jill worried he would hurt someone. "Why?"

"I don't answer to you, sir, when we are off duty. If I wish to spend my time with my **_captain_**, then I will do so if he allows. He is injured and alone as he cannot mobilize himself and the hospital staff seems to not pay any attention to him. He needs someone…"

"He doesn't deserve the service of a maggot!" Chris was yelling now. "He got us almost killed, and he was going to before the night was over. He killed Enrico with his own hand. Caused the deaths of Ken, Forest, Joe, Richard. He blackmailed Barry, or made like he was. How can you be in his presence?" He was bearing down on her, towering over her like he would a common criminal in an interrogation.

"What's going on?" Barry asked as he joined them. He was shocked to see Chris Redfield yelling at a young woman, especially a teammate that had been through hell the night before. The Chris he knew would never do such a thing; then again, Chris had been through that hell, too.

"We don't know. Rebecca apparently spent some time at the hospital with Wesker. Chris just went apeshit over it," Jill answered. She was getting ready to intervene when Rebecca flew to her feet, tears streaming down her face.

"You don't know _him_! You judge him! _Yes_, he did what you said. Did you ever stop to think of why, why he did it? Do you think you could handle the answer? And what difference does it make? We can't _prove_ anything. You're going to have to get used to the fact he is still captain of S.T.A.R.S and you work for and with him. God, grow up!" She put her hands on her hips and sniffed.

"You may as well be a traitor! Get out of here if you aren't with us! I don't want to look at you right now!" She glared at him before it all crashed.

Tears pouring down her face as she fought the sobs she felt coming, she fled. She ran to the elevator, shoving passed Jill and Barry as they stood in her path. _He doesn't understand. How could I have miss judged him so? I thought he would at least be civil about it. I can't believe…_ She shoved her thoughts aside as she rode the lift down. She needed to calm down before she returned to the hospital. Athena and the captain did not need her upsetting them or bothering them with her problems.

"Christopher Redfield, what the hell is wrong with you?" Jill stomped up to him and slapped him hard across the cheek. He seemed stunned when his eyes met hers. Suddenly, what he had done hit him across the face like Jill had.

"Oh, god. What have I done?" He sunk down onto the sofa, a stricken expression on his face.

"That's a damn good question! Do you really think Rebecca, of all people, needed that? She's not Claire, Chris, and even if she was, she's old enough to chose whom she wishes to pass her time with. She's only eighteen! She hasn't seen the world like you have. Things are still simple for her, to a degree." Jill sat down beside him. "Look, we'll worry about Rebecca after we talk with Gunn." She looked up at the Scottish man, who nodded and quickly began explaining the whole top secret mission, need to know basis, not able to tell anyone, and all the other stuff that was drilled into his head. Then, he began outlining a plan to take care of Umbrella on their side and told them they should do the same. The hour was late when they all finished, but he hoped the time had been spent fruitfully.

Athena and Wesker were both dozing when Rebecca returned to the hospital. She smiled as she moved to sit down, which woke Wesker. He took one look at her with his critical, accessing, narrowed gaze and knew something was wrong with her. Her eyes were slightly bloodshot and puffy. Her hair was not as neat as it had been, like she had been repeatedly running a hand through it, and her nose was red. "Miss Chambers, are you alright?" His voice woke Athena, who turned as much as she could to see Rebecca.

"Have you been crying, Rebecca?" Athena's question did Rebecca in. As much as she had been trying to stay calm, she fell to the chair and starting sobbing all over again. The events of the previous night and Chris's reaction to her spending time with Wesker were just too much for the normally cloistered, to some extent, young woman. She could not handle everything going through her head, through her heart. She question her decisions, her ability to be a friend. So, with the damn of emotion also came the explanation. Athena and Wesker sat stunned afterward.

"I didn't know Redfield could do such a thing. I wouldn't worry, Chambers. He'll be crawling on his hands and knees begging for your forgiveness." Wesker smiled at her. "That's just the way he is."

"But.. What about you? He doesn't understand…"

"And you do?" Wesker lifted a brow and frowned. "You'll never understand what makes me tick, Miss Chambers."

"Dad, stop." Athena shot him a hot look then focused on Rebecca. "Becky, you have to understand that he's been an officer longer than you. He knew those people better than you did. He is not as easy caring as you and cares a great deal about what happened, not exactly why. He feels betrayed, threatened. He should. You just look at things more clearly and innocently. That's the gift of youth and a pure heart. And, dad's right, don't take it so seriously. The wounds are still fresh. Give Redfield time."

Rebecca nodded then giggled. The other two shared a confused glance before staring at her. "It's strange to hear someone calling the captain dad, especially after you were avoiding doing so since you met us last night."

"Well, that's what he is. Seems I may want to work on how to tell your friends. I'm afraid Redfield would have found himself bloody and sore if he had done that to me. Your stronger in ways than most, Rebecca."

They sat in silence for several minutes. Rebecca finally broke the silence. "Athena, do you think Billy really did what he was accused of?"

Athena was shocked by the question. She had forgotten about Coen's dog tags. "I have my doubts. I want to hear his side of events. Did he mention anything to you? Anything about his commanding officer?" Rebecca nodded and told Athena everything Billy had told her. "We need to find this 'zombie' Coen so I can help him." Athena yawned, which caused both of the others to. Wesker was surprised Athena needed so much sleep as she had the virus and her own blood doing all the healing, but the drugs they kept giving her were having a toll. He was tired, too, as Athena had made the nurse see to him, threatening all kinds of lawsuits and the like.

"I should get the captain back to bed and then go home. We all need rest after last night." Rebecca stood and took a hold of Wesker's chair. "Night, Athena."

"Goodnight, Rebecca, Dad." Athena wriggled to find a comfortable place and was soon asleep once again.

Rebecca helped Wesker back to bed and made sure he did not need anything before turning for the door. "Night, Captain."

"Goodnight, Rebecca," Wesker responded before turning his back to the door. She stood there staring at him in surprise. He had just used her first name. She was stunned. In a daze, she left the hospital and went home. She was physically and emotionally drained. She needed to sleep and figured she may not get out of bed until well into the next afternoon, if she did not have nightmares. She feared she would.


	3. Contemplating,Planning,Meeting,Fighting

The Raccoon City Hospital was a quiet place at four-o-clock in the morning. Athena found herself staring at the wall across from her bed with teeth grinding irritation. She was growing used to the drugs they were giving her, so sleep was not as easy to come by and longer. Her back had began itching as a sign it was healing, and she could do nothing to relieve the annoyance. Trying to reach the itch would only result in added pain and scratching would hinder the healing process, ever reverse what had been done. She was bored and restless, not being the type to just sit around, or lie as the case was, with nothing to do. Her mind raced with ways to relieve her predicament but, short of getting up and leaving, she was at a loss. She was not even able to watch television unless she sat up, and she did not really feel like messing with it as she knew nothing was on at four in the morning that she would be interested in watching.

Sighing, she shifter around in an attempt to ease sore spots. She closed her eyes and listened to all the soft sounds around her. Water dripped somewhere nearby, as did several intravenous bags. She heard heart monitors, respirators, oxygen tanks, and numerous other machines. Muffled footsteps, squeaky and non squeaky wheels on the carts, and hushed voices alerted her to the locations of the staff. Call lights and telephones begged to be answered. In all, the quiet noises did nothing to help her boredom. With a growl, Athena resigned herself to the fact she was to be miserable for at least a few more hours as she had no doubts Patrick would be there bright eyed and bushy tailed shortly after dawn. Suddenly, the boredom did not seem so bad.

At about the same time Athena was dreading the arrival of Patrick, her father awoke to the sensation that someone was in his room, someone that was not on the hospital's payroll. Slowly, he turned onto his back and set the bed up. Sitting across the room eyeing him was Barry. The other man looked deep in thought and not too happy. Wesker wondered how Barry had gotten in but figured that was the least of his current problems. Barry had come close to killing him, and, truthfully, Wesker was shocked he had not. _Maybe honesty and sincerity are more than I have given them credit to be. Perhaps emotion, used wisely, can be an asset as much as being a hard nose, emotionless, controlled man._

"Are you here to finish what you started?" Wesker asked calmly. Barry sat forward but said nothing. He was focused on Wesker's face, his eyes. The color change was spreading. Barry found it freakishly fascinating and appalling. "If not, why are you here, Mr. Burton? I doubt seriously it's for my charming personality or my company."

Barry stood and approached the bed. He looked down at Wesker with hate and curiosity. "I want to know why. I've known you a short while, by some standards, but you never seemed like a murderer to me. You weren't like everyone else, didn't seem to really have a life, but you were our friend, teammate, leader. How could you do this?"

Wesker eyed him. _Can I take the chance he's recording this?_ "Whatever happened, happened. Nothing I say or do will change that. I'm sorry you lost friends, Barry. I'm sorry that's the way things had to be."

"_Had to be!?_" Barry scoffed. "None of this…"

"Calm down if you do not wish to make anyone aware you are in here." Wesker met his gaze coolly.

"Was it the money? Did you do this for money?"

"I am in Umbrella's employ." Wesker danced around the questions. Barry was good at his job. A fair chance existed that the conversation was being taped. Wesker could not take that risk. "Are you going to turn me in for tax evasion?"

"Dammit, just _answer_ the damn question!" Barry's face was growing flushed and Wesker was surprised he had not just been covered in spittle as angry as Burton had become.

"I did nothing, Mr. Burton, as I am sure you are aware. I did my job, true, but nothing more. Much like Athena. Would you be hounding her like you are me?"

"She doesn't have any personal involvement in this. _You_ do." Barry leaned closer. "You _work_ for the sons of bitches. She doesn't."

"True, but that also means she has a personal connection."

"What are you talking about? You mean her being your daughter? I did some digging on her. She has no real ties to you other than blood. I doubt you've seen her ten times her entire life!" Barry glared. "And you dare to say you understood how I would react, feel. You have no idea."

Wesker's hand shot up and pulled Barry down by the man's throat. "Don't presume to know anything, Mr. Burton. Her blood is exactly the personal involvement I meant. They want it, have gotten it without my knowledge." He glared back at the man. "Don't you get it! They were supposed to leave her alone. Very few were even suppose to know she existed. All I had to do was be their good, obedient employee. Ask how far to jump when told and all that." He shoved the other man away. "I couldn't very well be involved in her life if I didn't want people to know about her, now could I?"

"You're joking! You can't expect me to believe that Umbrella blackmailed you the way you did me?" Barry could not bring himself to believe it. "You just don't care about anyone but yourself."

"Believe what you want. As I said, nothing I say or do will change anything." He sighed and leaned back. "Now, if we are finished, you can leave the way you came."

"This isn't over, Wesker. Nothing you or your little girl do will keep you safe." Barry started for the door.

"We shall see, Barry. By the way, inform Mr. Redfield he should apologize to Miss Chambers. She was quite upset when she returned here last evening." Wesker smirked as Barry gaped at him.

"She came to _you_?"

"She had promised to help me back to my room." Wesker looked back. "She does deserve an apology, Barry. I would see that she gets it. Athena was quite upset herself, and she has five men and one capable lady at her disposal."

"She doesn't scare me any more than you do." Barry shot over his shoulder as he left. Wesker smiled as he sat up. Today was his last day in this hellhole. Standing, he changed his clothes, discarded the dressing from his nearly healed wound, and snuck out to see Athena. He imagined she was awake and quite bored.

_Chris ran down the long metallic hallway. He could smell blood, urine, excrement, and rotting flesh. He tasted bile, felt it at the back of his throat. His stomach flexed wanting to dispel its contents but Chris refused it the luxury. He was not sure there was anything left to come up as he had lost it several times already. He did not have the time to stop and he was not sure why. Something propelled him downward. Stairs, elevators, ladders of endless numbers were before and behind him. He had lost track of how many floors down he was and he found he did not care. Something important lie at the end, something he had to get to if it cost him his life. He just wished he knew what that something was._

Rounding a corner, he came face to face with a hunter. He grabbed for his gun and came up with just his knife. He was as good as dead. The hunter lunged for him, landed on him. He slashed at the creature as the creature slashed back. Claws tore into his flesh. He felt the blood pour to the floor beneath him. His knife sunk into the middle of the hunter. He felt the blade go clean through and jerked nearly cutting the creature in half. The hunter fell away, dead, but more would come. Chris's fresh blood scented the air. They would do what their name implied. They would hunt him down and kill him. He had to hurry.

Down and down he went until he came to an odd hallway. The surroundings were familiar. He realized he was in his old family home but how? Suddenly, he heard a moan. Turning, he came face to face with a zombie, a zombie Claire. She reached out for him and fought her off, threw her to the ground. On instinct, he had a gun in his hand and pulled the trigger. Then, he fell to his knees and screamed.

Chris bolted up in his bed, sweat pouring from his body. His scream died on his lips as he realized it had been a dream. He wiped at his brow and rubbed at his face. Looking at the clock, he saw it was near dawn. He knew he would never get back to sleep so he got up to take a shower then head to the hospital. He wanted to see how Athena was and ask Wesker some questions. Also, he hoped he would run into Rebecca so he could apologize for his very bad behavior the evening before. He needed to call Claire, too. He had to know she was alright. His dream was at the front of his mind as he headed for the bathroom.

_Everywhere she turned, Jill found blood and gore. Dead bodies were just as prominent, walking and not. No one was left. Everyone was gone. She had to escape before she became one of the creatures she ran from. Her mind went to Vickers. He had grabbed her outside the police station clawing at her clothes trying to get a good hold so he could bite her. She had shot him in the face causing his blood and brain matter to spray all over her. She had promptly vomited on his corpse._

Next, had been Rebecca. The medic had been kneeling over some unknown man pulling at his entrails. Jill had felt a huge pang at seeing the kind girl defiling the man in such a way. She did not get long to feel sorry for Rebecca. The girl caught the scent of fresh flesh and hobbled to her feet to come after Jill. A clean shot between the eyes took her down. Then had came Chris. She had to wrestle him off her while taking the knife from his belt and plunging it into his left eye. Finally, or so she thought, came Barry. He had come to her as she was nearly out of the city. He had lunged at her and fell on his face. Before he could stand she shot him in the back of the head. Turning, she ran again until she tripped over something. Rolling over to get up, she came face to face with Barry's daughters. They leaned over her with eerie grins. Someone else grabbed her and held her down. She looked to find his wife. They all three leaned in to take bites and she screamed.

Much like Chris had, Jill sat straight up with a scream on her lips. She was sticky from sweat and her sheets were half off the bed tangled around themselves. Standing shakily, she headed for the toilet to heave up whatever she could. After that, she would shower and head to the office. She would workout then do some paperwork, anything to get her mind on something else. If she could.

_Rebecca looked down at the corpse of Chris. She had shot him. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked around. Voices rang in her ears telling her she was a fool, being childish, an idiot, being stupid. Her friends had left her or were now dead, like Chris. Her research was falling apart. She could not find a cure for the virus. Any counter measure she took backfired. Barry had been the last to leave her. He had smashed a whole rack of test tubes and other objects, told her she was no better than Umbrella before storming out never to be seen or heard from again._

Stepping over Chris, Rebecca returned to her work like a person obsessed, and she figured she was. She had to do something for those who had believed in her. Only one was left know that she was sure of but she had no idea where he was. As she picked up her pen, the door opened behind her unnoticed. She diligently worked at the figures before her. But, when a hand fell on her shoulder, she turned. I scream ripped from her throat as Athena, who had been turned to a tyrant of sorts, lunged at her. Rebecca fought her off and grabbed her gun. Her hands shook and slipped as Athena closed in on her. Finally, she got a good grip and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. She screamed again and tried to run but Athena caught her and lifted her off the ground. Just as Rebecca thought it was all over, a very loud shot rang out. A bullet flew clean through Athena's head to blow her face completely off right in front of Rebecca.

Rebecca fell to the floor, pulling away from the dead body of one of her friends. She trembled and wept, forgetting that someone had obviously saved her until strong arms picked her up and carried her over to a chair. She sat and sobbed, hard, for several long moments. Eventually, she calmed enough that she just hiccupped. Looking up, she met the eyes of Albert Wesker, who looked down at her with his own sorrow. He had just killed his only child to save her life. Rebecca wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face in his abdomen. He patted her head and let his own tears fall.

Rebecca's sobs woke her. Her pillow was soaked from her tears. Oddly, she also felt comforted in addition to the sorrow. Quickly, she got out of bed to take a shower. She had to talk to Athena and Wesker. She needed to know what they thought of her dream, though she was hesitant to mention it to her captain. He might see it as a sign of weakness, and he probably would not take her finding comfort from him very well. She had to take the risk. She had to tell someone.

Chris was at the hospital by seven-thirty. He decided to stop by Athena's room first so he would not be in a bad mood when he did. Unfortunately, Wesker was already in her room playing cards with her. Gritting his teeth, Chris walked in and smiled at the major. "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Why do people insist on asking that question right after their hellos? I mean, how many times is a person obligated to answer it in one day?" She shook her head. "I'm doing much better. Thank you for asking, though it annoys the hell out of me. You didn't know any better." She smiled sweetly before declaring, "Gin!" Wesker grumbled and gathered the cards to shuffle again.

"You look better. I'm glad to see you sitting up, though I am surprised." He sat down and was shocked when Wesker automatically dealt him in. Athena smirked and noted the number of cards was different.

"Poker? I warn you, I'm good."

She winked at Chris as Wesker commented, "That's what you've said about every game we've played and, unfortunately for me, you have proven you indeed are." He looked at his cards and looked up. "What are we going to use for wagers?"

"How about candy?" She suggested.

"Candy?" Both men asked. They glanced at one another sourly then quickly away. She rolled her eyes at their behavior.

"Yeah. Go find a vending machine and get us some candy." She looked at Wesker pointedly. He grumbled again as he shoved his cards in his breast pocket. He left the room mumbling about no respect for elders and parents. Chris raised a brow and looked at her questioningly.

"Uh…" He could not think of what to say. Athena chuckled.

"Don't pay attention to him. He bitches just to get attention." She stretched gently. "What brings you by?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing. He seems to be doing a lot better." Chris indicated Wesker's empty seat.

"Uh, yeah. See, he heals a lot quicker than most, so do I. That's all. His doctor about died when he found him in here sans leg dressing. I think they were about to put the hospital on the look out for him when the doc came in here. The look on the guy's face was priceless. Course, doesn't really matter as my own personal pain in the ass doctor will be here shortly, I'm sure."

As Chris began to respond, Terrell came into the room. He nodded to them and started to take Wesker's seat. "Don't even think about it," the older man said from behind him. Terrell moved to stand near Chris. Wesker sat down and gave them each two bags of candy.

Athena pulled a face causing both Terrell and Chris to laugh. Wesker just raised a brow with a look that said he was not going after anything else and she would make due with what she had. "I don't like plain chocolate M&M's." She gave him a pouting look.

"They are not for you to eat. They're for wagers so don't even try it." He glared back. She stuck out her tongue and opened a bag. Wesker pulled his cards from his pocket and looked to her to start the betting. "Athena." She was being deliberately trying and infantile just to irritate him, he knew it.

"Oh, fine. Spoil my fun." She looked over the her cards. "Different colors different amounts or just amount?"

"Just amount so keep it small and get on with it."

"Alright. I'll take two cards." She discarded and excepted the new ones. Chris took three and Wesker two. "Five pieces." She laid them down and looked to Chris.

"I'll see you and raise one."

"I'll see you both and raise you four." Wesker kept his face impassive. Athena was goofing off by making all kinds of thoughtful and pained faces. Chris just focused on his cards, perhaps too much.

"I'll raise you five." Athena smiled at Terrell. "So, Terry where's Pat? I know he's going to be here."

"I'll see you and raise you three." Chris looked up at the younger man but said nothing to him.

"I'll call." Wesker laid his hand down, two pair. Athena laid down two pair while Chris had only three of a kind. Wesker had a pair of aces and a pair of tens, Athena a pair of jacks and another pair of jacks. She smirked as she raked in the candy to her father's frustrated sigh. "I give up."

Chris looked at him with something akin to shock. "_You_?"

"Better to be beat by blood than water," Wesker commented. "Besides, she's a card shark."

Terrell laughed. "You have no idea. The team refuses to play with money. She's put several of us in debt. Pat will be here shortly, by the way."

Athena glared at him. "Do shut up, Terrell." He grinned.

"There's one time we played for dares. She ended up making Gunn strip to his birthday suit and sing 'Henry the Eighth'. Catch was, he had to do it in the front lawn in a very stickler suburb at around five-thirty in the afternoon." He chuckled. "Not to mention strip poker. Needless to say, she got plenty of free shows. We nearly killed Donnelly over that one. Poor Brian hid from us for days unless 'Ena was around."

"Thurlow," Athena growled. He stepped back and continued to grin like an ape. Wesker raised a brow and thinned his lips. He was not impressed by the captain, and neither was Redfield if the man's expression meant anything. Neither man knew why but they just did not like the Marine captain.

"Fine, 'Ena." He chuckled and sat down at the window. "How much longer are you going to be in here?"

"I'm not sure. Some lucky someone has already started being discharged." She glared at her father who just casually smirked. "I'll break out soon, though."

"I don't think so," Wesker, Patrick, and Gunn all contradicted, the latter two having just entered the room. Athena rolled her eyes.

"I out rank you two, and I think I can out maneuver the old man here." She jerked her thumb towards Wesker. He again raised his brow as he crossed his arms.

"I wouldn't count on that." He peaked over his glasses. She rolled her eyes. _There will be no living with him now. This is just what his ego needed._

"We'll see, Pops, we'll see." She smirked as his other brow joined the first. "What? You don't like pops?"

"No, can't say as I do."

"Pity. I guess you'll get used to it eventually." She was still smirking when he uncharacteristically threw M&M's at her.

"You can be such a petulant child." She threw candy back at him.

"Like parent, like child," she jibed.

"I'm not petulant!" He snapped. She started chuckling and was soon laughing. "What?!"

"You're a hypocrite." She struggled to calm down. A smile remained on her face as he glowered back at her. "So, Patty, I guess it's time for you to take a look?"

"Yes, if everyone would…"

"He can stay." She motioned to Wesker. Patrick started to object. "Second Lieutenant Thomason, that's an order." Her voice had lost its humor immediately.

"Very well, Athena." He ushered everyone else out of the room as she once more got on her stomach. Wesker moved out of the way and watched the doctor carefully. Patrick opened the gown and removed her dressing. "The tissue is still pink but, as usual, you are healing much more quickly than you should." He poked at the tissue gently. "You may even be able to put light pressure on the wound. Just be careful." He redressed the wound and fastened her gown.

"Alright, doctor. Now, go check his leg." She caught her father's change in tension. "Just humor me, dad. Please?"

With a sigh, he nodded and stood. He raised a brow. She flushed but rolled her eyes. Once she was turned, he dropped his pants and sat back down. Patrick walked over and prodded the wound. Wesker barely flinched. "It's all but completely healed. Family secret?" Wesker smirked as he stood and pulled up his pants.

"You could say that, Lt. Dr. Thomason. Alright, Athena." She turned back around and smiled.

"Thanks. I just wanted to be sure and I trust Patrick above everyone else, even if he is a pain in the ass." She sat up and slapped Pat on the back. "But, we love him anyway."

"Gee, thanks, Major. I appreciate that." He opened the door and let everyone, with the addition of Rebecca, back in the room.

"So, when can I break free, doc?" Athena swung her legs off the bed and stood shakily. Chris, being the closest, caught her as she started to lean too far to one side.

"Where are you headed?" He asked.

"Bathroom. Damn aides haven't been in here since they spotted Mr. Grouchy-pants over there." As Chris lead her to the small room, she glanced at Patrick. "Pat?"

"At least another day. We'll see tomorrow." He sat down by Wesker. Rebecca moved to stand near her captain as Gunn and Terrell leaned against the wall and door frame respectively. She nodded and walked into the room, closing the door.

Chris turned and noticed Rebecca hovering near Wesker. He sucked in a breath and motioned her over to him. She glanced at Wesker, who nodded, and slowly walked over to him. "Becky, I know I can't really apologize for the way a acted last night, but I want to try. I was on ends after everything that had happened, and I hadn't had sleep. I just kept soaking everything up and when I finally blew, it just happened to be on you. Jill rung my bell good for it, I want you to know. I really am sorry. I never wanted to hurt. If I had been thinking straight…"

"Enough, Chris. I understand. It's alright." She smiled at him and patted his arm. "Let's just forget it, okay?" She returned to Wesker's side and looked at Chris. "The captain and Athena told me you would beat yourself up over it. Guess they were right."

Chris glanced at Wesker but said nothing. He turned to help Athena back to the bed and then sat down beside her as she motioned him to. "So, you got it all settled then?" She eyed both him and Rebecca. "Good. Now, if you could just come to some understanding with my father." She eyed Chris, who looked back confused. "God, you are dense, aren't you?"

"On occasion." He eyed her. _Old man. Mr. Grouchy-pants. Throwing M&M's at each other. Having him stay while getting checked. Playing cards. 'Like parents, like child'. 'Better to be beat by blood…'. How did I miss it?_ "Oh," he said. "I don't know that we can come to an understanding."

Athena nodded. "Perhaps an understanding that you can't agree and get along, then?" She smiled. "Tell you what, give him a chance to talk to you about it. Go somewhere and talk. Or stay here and I'll chase everyone else off. Get this shadow off your back, out of your mind." She looked to her father. "Might want to stay here so I can referee…"

"Then I'm staying, too. You aren't in any…"

Wesker cut Terrell off, "I think your major can make up her own mind who stays and goes." He crossed his arms again.

"You know that doesn't intimidate me. I've seen Athena do it for a couple years now." Terrell stepped closer to Wesker.

"Terrell, go. Take Rebecca and Patrick down to the cafeteria. We'll be fine." She eyed Gunn, who nodded.

"Come on, laddy. I'll make it an order if I 'ave ta." Gunn grabbed Terrell around the shoulders and steered him for the door. Terrell shot Athena an unhappy glance over his shoulder but she was talking quietly with Chris and did not take notice. Rebecca and Wesker, however, noted the dark expression that crossed the young man's face. All she was doing was talking to Chris and he was jealous. Wesker made note to mention it to her.

Once everyone was gone, Athena motioned for them to sit in the chairs, facing one another. "Now, I'm just here to keep things from getting out of hand, personal injury be damned. Chris start by asking a question and go from there."

Chris took a deep, calming breath and met Wesker's sunglasses head on. "I want to know why they had to die. Why you had to kill them."

"It was my job." Wesker uncrossed his arms and leaned back to appear less threatening.

"So, you did it for money."

"As greedy a bastard as I am, yes. I did do it for the money. However, there are other things that put me in the position to have this job that had nothing to do with money." He held up a hand. "I joined Umbrella while I was a teenager, Miss Chambers' age. I was bright, and naïve, and wanted knowledge, power, a way of life. 'Obedience breeds discipline. Discipline breeds unity. Unity breeds power. Power breeds life.' Dr. Marcus was a pain but he was useful, for a while. Birkin and I eventually took care of that.

"When I arrived at the Umbrella Training Facility, Athena was two years old. I never told anyone about her until Marcus. Codger let me sneak her in and take care of her, for a while. I began to fear what could happen to her if she remained with me and her mother was dead. So, I sought William's help. He placed her with family until we were sure it was safe to get her. I never got that opportunity. I had an accident and Umbrella found out some things better off left unknown. I became a project of sorts. They took my cells and spliced them. They even let me work on the project. The t-virus was born, and now William is working on the G-virus.

"I could not take the chance of Umbrella getting their hands on my daughter. So, I left it at only Marcus and William knowing. Marcus let slip. I got dragged into a conference with Spencer himself. He wanted to know about my daughter. I made a deal with the devil that day." Wesker stood and walked to the window. Athena watched him, tears streaming down her face. She had not realized what he had gone through, what he had sacrificed for her.

Chris was stunned to silence. He looked from one to the other then back again. "I… Captain, I don't know what to say."

"You want to take Umbrella down. I have information, information that will help you do it. They betrayed me. They did the one thing they said they never would. They hurt Athena, took samples from her." He sighed and turned back to them. His face was still stoic and he stood straight and tall. "I gave them all they wanted. I was their lapdog. All they had to do was leave her alone, forget she existed. They broke our agreement so I have the right to return the favor. They will wish they never heard of Albert Wesker by the time I'm done."

"If they had her… Why the mansion, then?" Chris was confused but slowly getting the whole picture. He had forgiven Barry. He had to do the same with Wesker, right?

"He just found out yesterday that they had their hands on me. It was seven years ago." Athena shook her head. "Seven years of loyalty and service on a lie. Bastards deserve everything they get for more than one reason. Mostly just because they're a bunch of sick freaks. No offense, dad."

He nodded and sat back down. "I… I don't regret anything I've done, Mr. Redfield. I enjoyed my work. I just never pictured how far things would actually go. But, I'm not sorry for doing my studies, making my creations. One day some of it could come into great use."

Chris shook his. "I forgave Barry for helping you. He didn't actually kill anyone, like you, but I guess I have to give you the same consideration. I can't help but wonder what would things have been like if Kali had not came upon us all." He smiled at Athena.

Wesker smiled. "I would have died and the virus would have changed me more than it has. You would have survived, I believe, to fight me another day."

"Damn straight. But now what?" He looked at them both.

The both shrugged before answering together, "We destroy Umbrella."


	4. Escape is All In the Timing

Demetrius, Brian, and Isaiah all sat around the dining table of their suite working on information about Umbrella. Truthfully, they were all a bit curious as to why they were still working on a completed mission. They knew that Athena had a personal connection to the company, but their orders had not included anything past getting Albert Wesker and destroying the facility. They were not going to question Athena and Gunn. They would follow either person into Hell, but they would have appreciated a more thorough explanation. Or, at least, Brian would have. Demetrius just did not care, and Isaiah was a little puppy begging to please. Brian found them both exasperating. They both sat working away. Demetrius was busy highlighting portions of documents Isaiah printed out, most coming from files Athena had been able to send from the mansion. As Isaiah scanned through the stuff Athena had sent, he had two other computers sitting nearby. One was doing background checks on names they came across while the other searched for the locations of facilities, storage, and housing units. Brian was bored listening to the dull, recorded tapes from the night's mission.

The three men had been at their work for at least three hours. Brian was about to fall asleep from the boredom. Isaiah was in his computer ruled world. Demetrius was his normal calm, cool, collected self. Nothing seemed to phase the man unless he got irritated, which was normally with Brian, or occasionally Terrell. Brian found the way they both so easily lost themselves in their work extremely irritating. He could do the same with live, interesting dialogue but what he was currently listening to was a good sleeping pill. He wanted to visit Athena, see the city, ask questions around the place, do recon, anything but what he was doing. Demetrius seemed to sense this.

"Donnelly, get another computer and do some research. I'm sick of your sighs and fidgeting." The sharpshooter glared at the radio operator, who glared back. However, Brian was happy to have something else to do. "And, continue working on those recordings." Greer just loved spoiling his good moods and happiness.

"You do remember that I am older and out rank you?" Brian asked as he continued to glare at Demetrius.

"Couldn't prove it by me," the serious man replied dryly. He did not even bother with raising his eyes from the papers in front of him. Brian glowered at the top of his head before standing to get some coffee. He would deal with Greer later, but maybe one final jibe would not hurt.

"You're just cranky because you gained another year toward thirty yesterday." Demetrius snorted.

"Yeah, and in two and a half months you _will_ be thirty." Brian scowled but said nothing more. If he wanted to get out of the suite at some point, he had to do what needed done. Something told him he would likely be last one done, too.

Elizabeth knocked lightly on the door of the S.T.A.R.S office. Gunn had hinted he was worried that they still had information that needed sharing. So, she had offered to see if she could find anything out from a member of Alpha Team.

"Yeah?" A male voice called to her. She entered to see Brad and Jill doing paperwork.

"Bonjou," she greeted. Brad smiled and Jill looked her up and down trying to ascertain why she was there. Elizabeth ignored the action as she would react the same way. "I don' tink we were properly introduced las' nigh'. I'm Corporal Elizabeth LeBeau."

Brad smiled. "Brad Vickers and Jill Valentine."

Jill glanced at him before resting her eyes on the corporal. "How can we help you, Corporal LeBeau?"

"Liza," she corrected. "My captain wish fo' me tae make sure we covered everyding." She smiled and sat down. "I don' mean tae interrupt y' bu' 'e is a bi' cranky."

"No problem," Brad told her. "I'm sure we'll help any way we can." He looked to Jill.

"Yeah, I guess we can see if there's anything we missed, but I think we covered everything last night." She straightened her paperwork then turned to fully face the woman. "If you don't mind, your accent…"

"I was born tae a Cajun fanmi and raised in de bayou." Liza smirked. "If I say someding y' do no' understan', le' me know. I am use tae i'."

"Cajun? I thought it sounded kind of French but then it sounded like something English, too. I just wasn't sure." Jill leaned back and smiled trying to show friendliness. "So, what do you need to know?"

"Anreyalite, I was tinking maybe we go shoppin' an' jus' see wha' we tink o'." She smiled broadly. "I 'aven' de chance tae shop in a long time."

Jill was startled by the proposal but she was not one to pass on shopping. She stood and nodded. "Alright, sounds fun. I can show you the best places."

"Bon. I don' wan' tae wear de same outfit de entire time I'm 'ere. Isaiah didn' give me de chance tae ge' any clothes before coming 'ere."

"Sounds like a man." They both giggled as Brad made a face and yelled that it wasn't true. He shook his head as he watched them leave.

"Yeah, and sounds just like a woman to want to shop in every damn new town they come across."

Gunn, Patrick, Terrell, and Rebecca sat around a small round table in the hospital cafeteria. They all had cups of coffee in hand or on the table. Rebecca and Pat were talking about Wesker and Kali's blood samples. Terrell and Gunn listened with half an ear. Most of the terminology was lost on them. Occasionally one of them would think of something to say to the other, but mostly they stayed lost in their own thoughts. Finally, Gunn stood and walked away. Patrick and Terrell shared a glance but thought nothing of it. Rebecca looked on curious, stopping mid-sentence due to the abrupt action.

"I think it's the Scot in him that makes him like that," Terrell told her. "You get used to it, though he rarely has the brass to do it when 'Ena's around."

"Especially when we're doing something she deems important or having a discussion." Patrick finished his coffee. "Well, I want to talk with Albert. May as well go in case Gunn needs medical attention."

"We're in a hospital, Patty. He'll have plenty of that." Terrell smiled as Pat slapped him on the head. "Careful, Lt. I'll get you for assaulting a superior officer."

Patrick snorted. "You wouldn't dare. Athena would kick you from here to the moon."

Terrell smiled continuously. Patrick rarely partook in verbal spars; and, when he did, he usually spouted something really offensive using terms no one except Athena knew, and she always got a big laugh out of the whole thing.

"Personally, I want to see if the others are injured," Rebecca said as she stood and walked away from them. She was amazed at how most of Athena's team seemed immature to degrees. _It's the way they cope. Your team was much the same._

Once upstairs, she heard Gunn and Athena before she was even near the room. They were disagreeing vehemently about something. She was surprised she did not hear Wesker adding his own thoughts. Wesker was not the type to just sit by, and he had given signs he was becoming quite protective over his daughter. Terrell's voice startled Rebecca from her musings. "They do this now and then. Just wait until he storms out. All will be safe then, I hope." Patrick nodded in agreement. Rebecca was hesitant but stayed where she was. Even the staff was reluctant to go near the room to stop the argument.

Eventually, Gunn growled really loud and stormed out, as Terrell had predicted. The pilot never spared them a glance as he stalked by and down the hall. His footfalls fell on their ears long after he passed them. "Now or never," Pat commented. He walked toward the room slowly. Terrell grinned and shoved Rebecca to follow him. She glared back at him but kept silent. She was not going to be pulled into an argument, real or not, at the moment.

Inside the room, Athena was breathing heavily. She sat on the bed clinching her fists and squeezing her eyes closed. Her nose flared with every inhalation. She was trying to calm down before addressing anyone else. Her jaw was clamped shut so she did not say anything. Wesker was near her side looking pleased, which meant he had enjoyed the show. Chris was a bit shaky as he had not known what was going on at first. Once he figured it out, he just wanted to melt away and not get drawn in.

Rebecca moved to stand near Chris, who was a bit pale. She patted him on the shoulder with a small smile. He nodded back. "So, did you and the captain get done talking?" She glanced at Wesker, who was switching from watching Athena to watching her and back again.

"Yeah, I think so. I learned a lot I never would have considered. I may not condone what happened, or like it, but I gave Barry leave for his reasons. I have to do the same for Wesker, right? They were pretty much the same." His eyes pleaded with her to know if he was doing the right thing. She nodded with a grin. He sighed, letting out the breath he did not know he was holding. "Good. I hope the others understand."

"That's is between you and them as well as them and the captain. I believe it would be best if we had a meeting after everyone is well. Clear all the air." Rebecca moved to stand between him and Wesker, something she seemed to be making a habit of.

"What did you and Gunn get into it about this time?" Terrell moved to stand near Athena.

"Nothing that concerns you at this time," Athena replied roughly. She opened her eyes and looked at Terrell and Patrick. "Terry, I need you to get me my satellite phone. Gunn had it in the chopper. Patrick, report to Brian and see if there is anything you can do. Make sure Demetrius is not giving him a hard time and that Brian is behaving himself."

"Yes, ma'am, but would it be possible for me to speak with your father and Miss Chambers before I head back. I wish to discuss some things I have noticed about your blood samples." Patrick prayed silently she would understand the request and not go off on him.

"Very well, Pat." She nodded. "My father needs taken home, so if you and Rebecca would see to that."

"I can very well see to it myself, and I am not leaving yet." Wesker gave her a pointed look. She glared back. Everyone kind of froze. Those that knew Athena knew her fiery temper and how she hated being contradicted. Those that knew Wesker knew he was the same way. If the two were as much alike as they seemed, hell could be brewing before their eyes.

"At least step out and get something descent to eat." She crossed her arms. "You can bring me back something as well." She met his eyes straight on. She could see them through the lenses of his sunglasses, unlike the others.

Wesker growled and stood. "Fine." He walked out leaving the others behind. Rebecca quickly followed to make sure no one was foolish enough to stand in his way. She did not think he should be up and moving around like he was either. Patrick dropped his head forward and his shoulders drooped. Things were looking down. He sighed and followed. Terrell eyed Chris before leaving as well. He was not keen on leaving Athena alone with a man he barely knew, however, he was less keen on having her mad at him.

Chris looked around. Everything was so quite suddenly. He looked over at Athena and was surprised to see her leaning forward with her head in her hands. "Athena?"

She shook her head and sat up. She met his eyes and he could see hers had tears. He stood and moved to the bed. "Gunn has always been pessimistic about my relationship with my father. He is very derogatory about him."

"And it hurts?" He leaned to see in her eyes again. "Have you told him how you feel?"

She shook her head. "I have told him many times to stop it but I have never given him reason. He should do it because I ask, or order, not because I have good reason."

Chris took one of her upper arms in his hand. "Gunn does not know Wesker well, does he? I don't see how he could really have an impression…"

"The fact that he never met him, that I never saw my father before this in the entire time I have known Gunn has had a lot to do with his standpoint." She sighed and rubbed at her face. "Every time I would hear from dad, he would get an attitude about it, and we always got into a fight like today. Now, he wants me to turn dad in for what happened out at the estate. I… Without evidence, I don't see the point. It's our word against his and… How could I?" As Chris thought on an answer, a knock came to her door. They looked over to see a small girl standing there hesitantly. Chris was curious why she was there. Athena, however, lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Sherry! Come in, child!"

The girl ran forward, into Athena's open arms. She held on tightly as she was lifted up to sit on the bed. "I heard you were in an accident in the woods. Father brought me to see you. I am surprised he took the time off. I'm also surprised you are here and did not let me know. I'm hurt."

"I'm sorry but no one was suppose to know I am here." Athena smiled and brushed back Sherry's bangs. She looked at the girl's face. "You've grown."

"Yes, she has." Athena looked over to see William Birkin standing in the door. She smiled and motioned him in. Chris stood and looked them over.

"I'll get out of here and make sure the captain hasn't killed Rebecca or Patrick yet. She's a bit bubbly for him, and I have a feeling Patrick is a bit too curious." Chris smiled and squeezed her shoulder. "Anything specific you want to eat?"

Athena shook her head. He nodded and left them alone. "Uncle Will, what brings you by? I heard you are working on an important project."

William narrowed his eyes before sighing. "Yes, I am."

"Boy, he's full of all kinds of words today, isn't he?" She asked Sherry, who giggled. She hugged the girl to her before letting her go. Sherry moved to sit in the closest chair. William pulled the other one closer to them and sat down as well.

"I'm sorry, but your father knows that I don't want anyone to know about it." He shook his head as he considered that. "Not that he ever does what I want. He likes to aggravate me."

"You're just competitive with each other. You always have been." She looked over at Sherry. She knew Sherry would know what she was up to but she would do it anyhow. "Sherry, can you go get me a bag of non-plain M&M's. Dad got a bunch of the plain and I don't like them. I prefer almond or peanut." She motioned to the discarded candy. Sherry nodded and stood.

"I didn't realize Uncle Al would even buy candy," she commented. The impression she had of the stoic man did not allow for such 'normal' behavior.

Athena smiled. "We needed something to bet while playing poker." She chuckled. "But, we ended up throwing it at each other." William looked at her in surprise while handing Sherry some money. Sherry giggled again before rushing to get the candy. The Wesker she pictured throwing candy amused her as did her father's expression.

"Albert Wesker does not throw candy." His expression said he wanted enlightenment.

"I asked if he didn't like me calling him pops. He said no, and I told him he'd get used to it, eventually. He decided that I needed to be a target." She shrugged. "I just bring out the worst in him, I guess."

"Your father is a trained killer and you say throwing candy is his worst? I see you have his same sensibilities as well as his penchant for trouble." William smirked. "About the virus…"

"Besides me, only Redfield knows and I don't know if he really caught on." She stretched and stood. William watched her carefully. "Where's your lovely _wife_?" She inquired dryly.

"Annette is at the lab working."

"So, there is more than one lab around here. I figured as much. I saw signs where there had been another explosion besides the one caused by the Spencer place. I don't suppose you would know anything about that?" She moved to the closet then toward the bathroom. She left the door cracked so she could hear his answer.

"The training facility and a research center." He waited until she was back in the room, wearing her fatigue pants and a sports bra. She moved to get her boots. "Your escaping while they're all gone, I take it."

"Yep." She sat down and pulled on her boots. As she tied them, she asked, "And that's where Miss Chambers met Billy Coen?"

"I don't know anything…"

"Don't lie to me. You know more than your saying. So does my father. That explosion had something to do with the t-virus. Now, tell me what you know." She stood again and started gathering her things.

"The rookie and a man made it to the training facility. Marcus was there, in a way, and they had to deal with him and some other 'things'. Albert left to take care of the Spencer estate while I stayed behind to see to the training facility and research center."

"So, both of you were to make sure no one found anything out. Are you the ones that let…"

"Marcus let the virus out, or the leech queen did." He stood as she started for the door. "Are you sure you should…"

"Yes, now what is a leech queen?" She started down the hall toward the elevator. If the staff noticed, they noticed. She really did not care.

"I really don't know. The rookie would be better equipped to answer your questions. She knows much more than I do." He stopped. "We should wait on Sherry."

Athena nodded. She leaned against a wall and eyed him. "Then, I believe that is what I will do. I need to ask her about Billy, anyhow." They were silent as they awaited the young girl's arrival. She closed her eyes to rest. Her body was still healing. Even at an accelerated rate, it was taking a toll on her body. She was tired.

William moved to her side. "Lean on me, Nina." He put an arm around her waist and held her to him. She leaned a head on his shoulder.

"I'm tired, in more than one way."

"Captain MacArtair giving you a hard time again?" William saw Sherry coming up to them. He smiled at his daughter as she handed Athena the candy then took one of her hands.

"Yeah, among other things." She stood away from them. "Let's get out of here."

"Are you sure 'Ena? Do they know you're leaving?" Sherry asked. Athena shook her head and called an elevator.

"I hope we get out of here before any of the staff or my acquaintances notices as well. My doctor is staying at a local hotel. I have no reason to stay here." She stepped into the lift as it opened. They followed her in.

"Your father is not going to like this," William needlessly informed her. She rolled her eyes and nodded. Sherry continued to hold her hand. As much as the child was against Athena leaving, she knew there was nothing she could do about stopping her.

Wesker sat and picked at his food as Patrick and Rebecca rattled on and on about what was found in his and Athena's blood. He found the topic boring as he knew it already. He could understand their fascination with the t-virus. However, he had heard it all before and was not really in the mood to hear it again. He just wished they would get to the questions so it would be over and done with. As if on cue, Rebecca turned to him and smiled. He felt suddenly caught in some trap as he knew he would have to answer whatever she asked. "Miss Chambers?"

"You told me that you injected yourself with the virus. How did Athena get it in her system?"

Wesker looked away and clinched his jaw. "That is something you will have to ask her. I cannot decide for her to share that information." He turned his gaze back to them.

"I know that she would not mind but I will adhere to your wishes and not ask until she's present," Patrick agreed. "But, I can ask why neither of you are walking dead."

Wesker thought on an answer. He was uncertain how to explain. "Our immune systems fight the virus better than most. Only a very small percentage of people can be tyrants. An even smaller percentage becomes what we are, or at least what she is and I am to become." He fiddled with his glass of water as the others looked on, hanging on his every word for more information. They both would have been perfect scientist for Umbrella, if you cut out their morality.

"So, you're saying the likely hood that someone else has this same reaction is near zero?" Rebecca thought on that. "Though you are related, it seems strange that both of you are so similar in chemical makeup. I find that, in itself, very interesting. It's almost like you created her instead of procreated." She eyed him questioningly.

"You are suggesting that I _made_ my daughter in a test tube two years before I even started working with Umbrella? Miss Chambers, I may have been a child whiz kid like you, but I _did not_ **_make_** my daughter in any other fashion than you were brought into life." He sat forward and gazed hard at both of them. He pulled off his glasses so they could see his eyes. "My daughter is my flesh and blood. I may not have been able to be there for her as a father should but that does not change the fact that I do indeed care for her. I will not let _anyone_ slander her in my presence. I made love to her mother and she was the result, end of story."

Rebecca scooted back and dropped her gaze. Patrick nodded and went back to his cooling meal. "I'm sorry, Captain. I never meant anything…"

Wesker sighed and put his glasses back on. "I know, Miss Chambers. I realize that scientific curiosity can be very dangerous. Just remember to fully observe before you make any hypothesis known to others. Keep your ideas in your mind so that they cannot lead to negative reactions or someone stealing your research before you are certain your idea has a good basis." She nodded and started picking at her food. A ringing startled both her and Patrick. Wesker just cursed as he fished for his cell-phone. "Yes… Where are you… Go to my place… You know where… I know that… Birkin… I know that… I'll be there shortly… Yes… Just wait for me, William!" He snapped his phone closed and rubbed at his face. "If you will excuse me, my daughter has flown the coop."

Patrick flew to his feet. "She did **_what_**?!" He looked ready to kill her. So did Wesker.


	5. Escapee and Fugitive Found

A/N: Just a little to make sure a few things are clear. I want to give you the ranks and names of Athena's team so you're sure. I'll give them to you in order of command as follows:

1. Major Athena Wesker 2. Captain Gunn MacArtair 3. Captain Terrell Thurlow 4. First Lieutenant Brian Donnelly 5. Second Lieutenant Demetrius Greer 6. Second Lieutenant Patrick Thomason 7. Master Gunnery Sergeant Isaiah Hyman 8. Corporal Elizabeth LeBeau

I made a mistake in chapter three where I said Athena had five guys to look out for her. It's actually six, as you can see. Anyhow, on with chappy number five.

Jill and Liza had been through at least ten stores. They each held five large bags and drained faces. They sat at a small table outside a café near the park. Their feet hurt and their arms were sore. Ice tea was their drink of choice. Jill had not really had anything more to add to what Liza knew. Neither did Liza to what Jill knew. They would have to rely on what they could dig up, or what their teammates did.

"Do y' tink i' woul' be alrigh' tae stop by de 'ospital on de way back tae de suite?" Elizabeth asked Jill, who was driving.

"I guess," she shrugged. "I have no reason we can't." She finished her tea and groaned as she stood. "As long as we leave the bags in the car." She smiled at the other woman as she stood as well.

"Oui. De bags ge' tae stay in de car. I shoul' call tae make sure de major is still dere." She pulled her phone from her pocket.

"Why wouldn't she be there?"

"De major does no' like de 'ospital. She does no' stay longer den she tinks she shoul'." Liza opened and dialed the phone. "Terry, is de major still in… She did? Tank y'. I'll see y' soon." She closed the phone and pocketed it. "She is no' dere. So, y' can take me back tae de suite."

Jill nodded and gathered her bags. The two then made their way to the car.

Chris was confused when he first returned to the hospital, but soon figured what had happened. With a shake of his head, he headed out. He decided to stop by the office to see if Brad had found any information on Umbrella. He also had some paperwork to see to.

Upon arriving at the office, he was somewhat surprised to see Barry there also. The large man was at his desk working away at his computer. Chris nodded his hello to Barry and Brad before sitting to do his paperwork at see what he could dig up. He was not shocked when Brad turned to him and asked, "Have you spoken with Chambers yet?"

"Yeah, and with the captain. I'm not pleased to say I understand, and there's nothing to do about what happened other than take out Umbrella." Chris was bent over his desk so he missed the glare Barry shot his way.

"You mean we aren't going after Wesker?" Barry asked. Chris lifted his head and caught the angry look.

"Man, I forgave you. I have to forgive him. You would have shot us if he threatened your family good enough. He shot Enrico because his daughter was in danger, in his mind. He was unaware Umbrella had gone back on their word."

"You actually believed him?" Barry was astounded. "You _fool!_" Barry stood and glared down at the younger man. "What have you and Rebecca done?" He stormed from the room. Chris was shocked by Barry's behavior, but he also understood.

"Well, have you got any information, Brad?" He looked to him in hope. The pilot only shook his head. Chris sighed and got back to his paperwork. He hoped Athena's team was doing better.

Patrick was pacing the suite as Terrell, Brian, Demetrius, and Isaiah sat at computers digging up any information they could find. Gunn sat across the room brooding over his fight with Athena. They all were worried about her escape from the hospital but knew they really had no reason to be. She was quite capable of taking care of herself. They also knew that if they tried to do anything about it, she would kick all their asses. So, they were left to wait until they heard from or saw her.

Terrell had quickly settled the ongoing problems between Donnelly and Greer. He had ordered Greer to stop and whacked Brian upside the head rather hard. They had stayed quite since then, doing their jobs without any shortcomings. Isaiah had not even looked up during the whole thing. He was too engrossed in what he was doing.

A stack of papers as tall as Terrell's knee. He was impressed, especially considering the way they had been working together. He was not surprised Isaiah was doing his job thoroughly. The gunny was very stickler about doing his job correctly and efficiently. Terry wished the others were as devoted. Greer was close but was too easily annoyed. Brian was too easily bored and distracted. Patrick took too long to analyze something and often found out more they did not need than they did. Elizabeth had problems understanding some things. Gunn never spent much time on such activities. He got bored with it, like Brian, and normally had to referee too much to get much done.

Terry hoped they were well on their way to getting what they needed. He knew that a lot of the information they needed, and would get, was in the head of one Albert Wesker. He could only wait for the information to be handed over. If only Wesker was not Athena's father.

Wesker was about to blow a fuse. He saw William's car outside his place as he walked up the side walk. He could hear Sherry giggling from inside the house. He would have to make sure she was in another room or, better yet, wait until she and William left before yelling at Athena. He would have to be careful there, too. He did not think it would be wise for either of them to get into a physical fight, yet.

As he entered the house, he saw Athena laying on her side on his hard, unused couch. Sherry sat on the floor beside her head. William paced the floor looking very distraught. Wesker closed the door quietly and stopped right inside. Athena continued to talk to Sherry, only sparing him one short glance, and the small girl giggled some more. William caught sight of him and stopped before him. Their eyes met and William sighed angrily. Wesker lifted a brow and crossed his arm.

"I'm surprised you have not fled town by now," Wesker commented.

"Me? You are the one that messed up. _You_ left witnesses!" William was angry, very angry.

Athena stiffened at his tone. She slowly sat up and glared their direction. "Sherry, get your father's keys. I want you to go outside and get in the car. Turn on the radio and roll up the windows. If you need, turn on the air conditioner. We have things to discuss."

Sherry eyed her speculatively. She was uncertain she should leave. Finally, she nodded and turned to her father. William was reluctant to hand the keys over but knew well the look on his 'niece's' face. He gave them to her and watched as she left the house. Athena stood and approached them.

"So, he left witnesses…" She walked around the men and to a small cabinet across the room. She pulled a gun from it and loaded it with a full clip. She returned to William and handed it to him. "If you have that big of a problem, shoot me." Her eyes leveled on him.

"You have got to be… Athena, I am not going to shoot you!" He handed the gun back and walked away. He froze as she put a bullet into the chamber. Turning slowly, he found himself facing the gun.

"Why?" She demanded.

"Because! You have always known about Umbrella. If you posed a risk… Why were you in the mansion to begin with?" He eyed her curiously and suspiciously.

"That is classified." She crossed her arms like her silent father.

William shook his head. "I never thought you would be a risk to the company." He looked over at Wesker. "Either of you."

"I am not about to kill my own daughter. Nor, am I going to allow anything to happen to the remaining S.T.A.R.S."

"The rookie knows _too_ much!" William yelled. Wesker stepped up to William and bore down on him.

"You will not touch her! She posses no true threat. Umbrella needs to be worrying about other people. Like me." His glare narrowed. "So do you."

William stepped back. He was not a physical person like Wesker. He knew he could never fight the man off no matter how angered became. "Me? What have I ever done to you?"

"You allowed the one thing to happen that never should have happened. You let Umbrella betray me, betray Athena!"

"I never allowed that to happen! I tried to get her out before they did what they did! Do you think I wanted her to become a freak?" He waved his arms around. Athena froze and edged toward her father.

"You think I'm a freak?" Her voice was soft, horrified.

William looked at her in astonishment. "_No!_ I never meant that, but others would." He started toward her but the soft growl from Wesker's direction made him stop. He looked at his friend and nodded in acquiescence.

"Look, this is getting us no where, and there are more important matters to discuss." Wesker fixed his gaze upon his daughter. She cringed.

"Dad," she whined. He just glowered harder. "I'm not going back," she said indignantly. "I'll either stay here or at the hotel, but I am not going back to the hospital." Wesker verse Wesker. William backed farther away.

"Give me one good reason…" Wesker leaned over her.

"You can't make me," she countered.

"Would you bet on that?"

"I just might."

Wesker sighed. "Fine. It would only cause more harm if we fought on this. You can stay here where I have my eye on you." He walked away and into another room. She stared after him in shock. Had she just won? She highly doubted that. Something else was going on. She just had to find out what. She figured her first line of business would be to find Billy at the moment. She had to know what he did, and she had to grill the others that had been out in the woods, too, especially her father.

A/N: Due to my muse getting a little quiet, I am going to move this ahead a few days. I'll explain anything that happens in the days missed, at least what's important, during the explanation of what is going on presently.

--Five Days Later--

Athena hiked through Raccoon Forest with annoyance. She had been out there for hours looking for signs of what had happened to Billy Coen. She had to find him, get his side and version of the events that had happened seven nights previous. Her only lead was where Rebecca had last seen the man, and the sign he left was faint and old. She was losing the hope she would find him any time soon.

As she neared a dark area, she noticed the forest was quieter. She was not alone. The farther she went, she grew more tense. When she saw a small cave, she crouched down and pulled out her .50 Desert Eagle. She edged to the opening and peered inside. The cave was dark and no sound emitted from inside. Slowly, she moved into the depths. She could smell someone. There was a human inside. _But is it Billy? Whomever it is, they at least are not decomposing._

She moved inside, cocking her magnum. The slight sound resounded off the walls of the cave. She had just alerted whomever was inside to her presence. She melded with the shadows. She could see better than the other person, she knew. She could hear and smell better, too. She was faster, stronger. She should have no problem getting the upper hand.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps, slow and methodical. The person was sneaking toward her. She held her breath and waited. She would grab him from behind and then pull him from the cave so she could see who it was. As the person passed, she waited. Once they were about five feet passed her, she pounced. The grunt was masculine. She wrestled the man outside where she could see who it was. She sighed and let go on seeing the tattooed arm.

"You are a hard 'zombie' to find, Billy." He spun around to face her.

"Major!" He stepped back and saluted. She rolled her eyes.

"Knock it off, Coen." He smiled and relaxed. "We need to talk."

"You mean you aren't here to arrest me?" His smile turned to a smirk.

"Don't press your luck, Coen. Come on." She motioned for him to follow. He refused.

"I am not going anywhere with a Marine."

"Then come with a friend. Besides, I know a small, young medic who is anxious to see you again." She smiled over her shoulder at his response.

"Rebecca!" He hastened after Athena. "How is she? She made it out alright? Did she find her friends? Has she really mentioned me? What has she said?"

"Slow down, cowboy." Athena held up a hand. "I'll answer your questions on the way to my dad's place.''

"Your dad lives in the city?" He was shocked by this.

"Yeah, he works… worked for Umbrella." She unlocked her dad's jeep as they got to it. She got behind the wheel. "He was one of Marcus's favorite students, along with my 'Uncle' William."

"Albert and William that we kept seeing files and notes on? Albert is your father?" He was even more stunned by that.

"Yep. I can't wait for you to meet him." She smirked as she sped toward town.

AN: Sorry it is so short but I have so many things going on right now. I'll try to update more often since the chappies are shorter.


	6. Dinner at the Wesker Household

AN: I great big thanks and hugs to Lioness78! Without her seeds, she'll understand, I would still be stuck on some problems. She helped keep that ball a rollin'! If you haven't read her stories. Go! Do it! You will not regret it in the least.

"I would have expected something larger for an Umbrella employee. I thought they paid well," Billy commented as they pulled into Wesker's driveway. Athena glanced at him but said nothing. She watched him step from the Wrangler before joining him. She would have to keep her eye on him and her father. She doubted their personalities would mesh well. Billy's eyes continued to travel over the area, stopping on a bicycle in the front lawn. "That's not his or yours, I'm sure."

"Actually, it's Rebecca's. She has been spending a lot of time talking with dad lately." Athena walked passed Billy, missing the unhappy look that crossed his face at her words.

"Talking?" He asked in almost a protective tone as he followed.

"They do have much in common. If it were not for Becky's innocence, you wouldn't really know there's an age difference." She caught the displeasure this time as she glanced over her shoulder but silently filed it away. _Just another reason to watch over them closely. I fear this all bodes unwell._ She walked onto the porch and turned to him. "Well, let's go in." She stepped inside to find Rebecca laughing hard about something while Wesker looked on with a faint smile. Billy came inside in time to see Rebecca rest her forehead on Wesker's shoulder. Her hand was on his arm but neither seemed to notice. She fought for breath so she could function.

"Goddess, Dad, what did you say to make her go into a fit?" Athena stood mostly in front of Billy so, if Rebecca had been looking her way, she would not have been able to see him despite Athena's shorter stature.

"Nothing. Apparently, I make amusing facial expressions in regards to peanut butter and pickle sandwiches." His face contorted and Athena could not help but chuckle.

"Since when have you ever done anything amusing?" She joked. She smiled and cleared her throat as she saw Rebecca had recovered. "Becky, I have a surprise for you." Rebecca rolled her head, leaving it on Wesker's shoulder, and looked Athena's way. The major stepped aside so she could fully see the man in the door.

"_Billy!_" Rebecca was on her feet and across the room in an instant. She jumped up, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him on the cheek. She thought she was never going to see him again, but there he was standing before her. Only the feel of eyes on her back made her move away. She could feel the heat in the gaze boring into her back. Wesker was the only one behind her, she was certain. Unconsciously, she stepped farther away so she stood nearer to him, almost as though she was guilty of something by hugging and kissing Billy.

She had been growing closer to Wesker, and he to her, though Athena doubted either really noticed. With nothing better to do, Rebecca had been spending most of her time either with Wesker or discussing things with Patrick, who normally came to Wesker's for their conversations. Slowly but surely, the two had been growing closer together in the last seven days, ever since returning from the Spencer Estate. Athena figured the age difference was nothing to worry about, she doubted her father would ever take anything very far. If he did, she knew, Rebecca was old enough to make her own choices. Hell, she'd let the girl drink after what she went through out in the forest and mansions. She was surprised the younger woman was holding up so well, especially now that she basically had no job.

S.T.A.R.S had been removed from, or rather banned, from investigating anything to do with Umbrella, or at least in an official capacity. Wesker had a big blow up with Chief Irons over the whole thing. After twenty-six years of serving Raccoon City, he felt S.T.A.R.S deserved a bit more respect. He felt _he_ deserved more respect. He knew Birkin had been the main instigator in getting S.T.A.R.S removed. Luckily for them, and not for Birkin, Athena had gotten the go ahead from superiors she trusted to further investigate Umbrella as she saw fit. William could do nothing about it but warn the company to up security.

Chris and Terrell were regular guests at Wesker's house, too. Tension was still present between Albert and Chris but they did their best to work around it. Tensions were rising between Chris and Terrell as well. Barry had started to seclude himself from the other S.T.A.R.S members as much as he could, spending more and more time with Gunn. The two were all for putting charges up against Wesker in a federal court. The rift was wearing on everyone, except Wesker. He was not worried about and could not care less. Athena hated not being able to have the comfortable feeling she used to when around Gunn. She felt she had to guard what she said and how she reacted. Chris was feeling the absence of Barry the most, though Jill felt it greatly, too.

Brad had pulled away, too. He had no real reason to be involved, and the others never tried to include him outright. They occasionally talked to him, but he mostly kept the office running on his own. The others never came in.

Team Hindu members were busy compiling any and all information they could collect. Demetrius and Brian were working different shifts, Brian up during the day and Greer at night. Isaiah was suppose to sleep at night as well, but no one had seen him move much in several days. Elizabeth forced him to eat and drink. She was threatening to knock him out next. Her shift was at night with Greer. Patrick was working on the viruses, occasionally with Wesker and Rebecca for help. Terrell was supervising as Gunn seemed uninterested. For the most part, they were the well oiled machine they always were. Athena worried that the addition of Billy might throw things more off center. She hoped not because he had a lot of information from his time in Marcus's mansion, she was certain.

"Well, Mr. Coen, I do believe we all owe you for making sure Rebecca made it through your time together." Wesker broke the silence that had fallen over them. He was his regular calm, cool, calculating self, which did nothing to appease the foreboding Athena felt.

"She can take care of herself," Billy defended. "Though no one could make it passed those freaks without help."

"Speak for yourself," both Weskers said. Billy eyed them but said nothing. He would as Rebecca later. He was curious about the sunglasses, too.

"I wouldn't call them freaks, either, just unfortunate specimens," Wesker added. Athena rolled her eyes as Rebecca slapped him on the shoulder. He scowled at the younger woman but said nothing more.

"Not all the results ended in 'freaks', Billy," Rebecca explained. She looked to Athena, who shook her head. Rebecca nodded and let the subject drop. Billy would not.

"What does she mean? What aren't you letting her tell me?" He faced Athena.

The major paused in answering as Chris came through the door. He nodded his hellos before eyeing the unknown man suspiciously. "Who's this?"

"Billy Coen, Chris Redfield. Now, Billy, there is nothing I am not allowing her to tell you that you need to know so don't worry about it." She sighed and moved to sit by her father. "As for information, we need to know everything you remember from your time on the train to the destruction of the research center."

Billy eyed them all yet again before shaking his head. "Information is a trade."

"Yes, it most definitely is." Athena smirked. "Despite the fact I believe you to be innocent, if you do not give me what I want, I will take you to Regarthon myself." He had no doubt she spoke the truth.

"You have me at a disadvantage."

"The way we see it, Mr. Coen, you are either with us against Umbrella, or you are against us. Take your pick, and make it quick as we have work we could be doing." Wesker crossed his arms, as usual, and glared at the convict.

Billy closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. "I see the family resemblance," he finally commented. He nodded his head and sat in a chair. Rebecca smiled but it faded some as she eyed where Athena sat. She hesitated a moment before reluctantly moving to sit by Billy. Chris and Athena both caught her hesitation and the sudden extra tension throughout Wesker. They shared a glance before looking back at the others. Something was afoot.

Barry hung up the phone with a grim expression. He missed his wife and girls, but they were safer someplace else. Gunn sat across from him in his kitchen. Both men were busy trying to figure out what to do with Umbrella and Albert Wesker. Barry hated the man, as did Gunn. Neither liked the idea that he had not paid for what he had done, not only in the mansion but in his past. But, no matter what they came up with, the list of cons to the idea grew.

"How is yer family?" Gunn asked the older man.

"They miss me, and I them, but they're doin' okay."

"Tha' is good. Ya will see 'em soon enough, I believe." Gunn patted his hand before going back to the papers he was reading. Barry watched him and hoped he was right. He was, if their current plan worked.

"Damn!" Brian stood and began pacing. He was on his last nerve. He had not been out of the suite since he had walked through the door. He was gettin cabin fever and really wanted to see Athena. Terrell had been very moody and not good company. Brian suspected Terry was hitting some kind of wall with Athena. As close as the two were, Athena seemed oblivious to Terrell's feelings. The whole no fraternization thing was a big bummer, too. Terrell was fighting with himself more than anything lately. Brian knew Athena would bust the captain if his work slacked. Terrell was lucky she had not dropped by the suite, but Brian wished she would. Only Elizabeth and Patrick had been out besides the captains.

"What's wrong now, Donnelly?" Isaiah asked, annoyed.

"Nothin'!" Brian continued to pace around. Isaiah returned to his work, too worn out to mess with Brian and his moods.

"Off to the shower you go," Athena ordered Billy. "You are not staying in this house a second longer as dirty as you are. Put those rags outside the door. I'll get you some other clothes." Athena shoed him toward the bathroom. Wesker did not look too pleased about the man using his shower but said nothing. Athena was his daughter and he knew better as she was determined at the moment.

"But, Major…"

"No buts except yours in the shower. Now!" She gripped his shoulders and pushed. He sighed and finally did as told.

Rebecca giggled at their antics. They acted like they were the best of friends when she knew they had spent a limited amount of time together. She noticed Chris watching them carefully. She sensed something from the youngest of the three men but could not quite place what.

Athena sighed as he closed the door behind himself. She blew out a breath and turned to face everyone else. "He's going to need a place to stay. There may be room at the suite. I'll have to ask Terrell." She moved into another room, searching for her cell phone. Once she found it, she tried Terrell and got his voicemail. Sighing again, she headed for the kitchen to make a small meal. She knew Billy had to be hungry and it was getting close to dinner time. In the making of dinner, she forgot something very important.

Chris came into the kitchen and began digging through the cabinets. "You stop that right now, Christopher Redfield. I am making something to eat. You can wait until it is done." She playfully glowered at him before handing him some plates and silverware. "Set the table."

"You've got to be…" He stopped as her face darkened. Looking toward the ceiling in a plea like manner, he began his task. Soon after, dinner was done. "I'll go get the others." He fled before he had to help any more.

Athena chuckled at his typical male behavior and placed the food on the table. A clearing of a throat made her turn around as she placed the last dish down. She froze. "Goddess! I forgot, Billy. I'm so sorry." She flushed slightly and pulled her phone out again. About that same time, everyone else came into the kitchen. Rebecca froze and turned as red as a beet. Wesker scowled and Chris sat down to the food. As he moved to get some, Athena whacked him on the hand. He pulled it back and pouted. "Damn!" Athena sat down and motioned everyone else to as well. Billy hesitated. "Sit, Billy. I have to find you some clothes."

"I could always…"

"The hell you can." She dialed another number.

"_Hello,_" a frustrated voice answered. Athena smiled.

"Hey, Brian. Can you do me a favor?" She waited. She knew what was coming.

"_Athena! 'Ena! I'm so glad to hear from you! I want to see you but Terrell won't let me out…_"

"Hold up, Brian. I need to speak to Demetrius…"

"_Oh no. I am not waking him…_"

"Yes, you are. Now. It is important." She waited.

"_Alright_," he relented. He carefully walked into Demetrius' room and called to the man. "_Greer. Hey, Greer._"

"_Go away, Donnelly, before we see how sharp my knife is._"

"_The major wants…_" The man sat up and grabbed the phone.

"_Major, what can I do for you?_"

"I heard that threat, Demetrius. I need some spare clothes until Coen can get his own. Send them by Brian so you can sleep. Also, do you have any extra room at the suite?"

"_No. The rest is done, Ma'am._" He hung up before handing the phone back to Brian. Athena heard no more.

"Well, we wait for the clothes to get here. Eat up until then." She motioned to everyone to eat. "Sorry, Billy. There's no room at the suite. We'll have to figure something out…"

"I have a spare room," Rebecca offered quietly. Her eyes were frozen on Billy's chest as she blushed even deeper. Wesker made a noise that only Athena heard.

"If you are sure. I'm sure dad and I could find some room here…" Athena met her father's eyes. He made no comment. He liked the idea better but doubted he would get along with him very long.

"No, it's alright, if it's okay with Billy?" She looked up to his eyes. He was smirking at her, causing her to realize she had been staring. She blushed even more. All her blood was in her face, which felt like fire.

"Fine with me." He grinned and returned to his food. Chris had said nothing, wolfing down his own meal. Athena rolled her eyes at his behavior. He caught the look.

"What?" He asked with food still in his mouth.

"You, Mr. Redfield, are a pig." She looked up to see Terrell walk in, Brian on his tail.

"Here's the clothes, Coen." Brian thrust them at him before turning toward Athena. She was busy wiping off Chris's chin and scowling at him. Terrell and Wesker both looked unhappy at this, Chris was not too pleased either.

"Eat like you have some sense or manners. Goddess." She smiled at Brian. "Hey, Champ. How have you been?"

"Me!" Brian walked over to her and picked her. He swung her around, her yelling the whole time. 

"Put me down this instant or I'll have you court-martialed!" She chuckled as he set her down. "That's better." She turned to find her father scowling very hard. "Oh, Dad, don't…"

"I won't this time, Athena, however…" She cut him off.

"Yes, I know."

"Don't interrupt…"

"I know. I know." She waved him off as she noticed Billy had disappeared.

"Athena," he warned. She sighed and sat down. Everyone was thrown by this.

"Genetics, my friends. He is a man and older so is naturally stronger to some extent. Besides, respect thy parents and elders, you know." She smirked before kicking her father under the table. He yelped and jumped up.

"Athena!" He was shocked she would behave so, then again… No, he was not.

Rebecca giggled at them, drawing Wesker's attention. Chris was surprised at the behavior though he had seen it often lately. Terrell was used to it. Brian did not know what to think. Billy returned to see everyone staring at Wesker and Athena, who was smiling innocently.

"What's going on?" Billy asked. Terrell and Brian tried to ignore him while Rebecca was giggling too hard at the looks on both Athena and Wesker's faces. Chris just shrugged and continued eating. Athena and Wesker were glaring at each other again. "Okay." He shrugged and walked into the living room. Rebecca tried to calm down and follow. Everyone missed this save Terrell and Brian.

"Alright. I'm sorry, Dad." Athena pecked him on the cheek. "Now, I need to take Billy and Rebecca to her place before dark. You and she have an early meeting with Patrick. Terrell, do you have wheels?" He shook his head. "Brian?" The older one nodded. "Terry, ride with him. Chris, we have things to discuss so wait here if you can." She quickly left the room, all the men left in her wake.

"I can see why she is in command the way you men stand around with your mouths open, tongues hanging ready to obey her every command." Wesker shook his head and headed for his room. He left Chris on his own. Terrell and Brian scowled after him before turning to leave. Chris was left with food and nothing to do. So, he ate some more than moved to the living room to wait on Athena.

"Will the two of you be alright?" Athena asked as she dropped Rebecca and Billy off. Rebecca nodded as Billy pulled her bike from the jeep.

"We'll be fine, Major. Don't worry." He smiled and took Rebecca by the arm, leading her toward the door. Athena watched them go with speculation.

"It's not really you two I'm worried about," she commented to herself before pulling back onto the road.

The next morning found Wesker up with the sun and on his way to Rebecca's two hours later. He knocked on her door before entering when she called. He walked to the kitchen, where she stood putting breakfast on the table. He smiled a hello and she smiled back. Then, Billy walked into the room, freezing upon seeing Wesker. Billy wore nothing but a towel yet again. Wesker felt his eye start twitching.


	7. Mornings and Explosions

AN: Again with the thank you to lioness78. She's an angel, or a devil. It depends on what your into. She's a gem to me!!!! Go! Read her stuff if you still haven't. The Goddess demands attention be given to her. Thankies for your attention here, too.

Billy recovered quickly from Wesker's presence and continued through the kitchen toward the guest room. He did pause, however, to look over breakfast with a satisfied grunt before going out of sight. Wesker kept his cool exterior, hoping Rebecca would not notice the continual twitching of his eye as she had a bad habit of stealing his sunglasses on a whim even though he chastised her every time she did. Though he hated it, he oddly let her get away with doing it.

"Are you ready to go?" He finally broke the silence.

"Let me grab my pouch." She ran down the hall, disappearing. Just as quickly, she returned to his side. "Ready!"

Wesker chuckled at her enthusiasm. "Let's go then." He started to lead her out when Billy returned clothed only in jeans, faded tight jeans. The ticking grew faster as Rebecca's cheeks grew extra rosy. _Does he make a habit of this, I wonder. This will not do. She does not deserve such blatant disrespect for her innocence!_ Wesker knew something had to be done.

"See you later, Billy," Rebecca called as she rushed from the room and out of the house. Wesker glared a moment more before following. _Yes, something has to be done._

His mind was quickly diverted as he caught sight of Rebecca blocking the path to his driver's door. "Rebecca, we can't leave if you don't move."

"I wanna drive," she told him with a large grin.

"Oh no. I'm driving. I don't do shotgun." He crossed his arms. "Now move or we stand here all day."

Rebecca started to pout. Wesker made no move or comment. Then, suddenly, she lunged forward and pulled off his sunglasses. He gritted his teeth and growled between them, "Chambers!"

"Yes," she asked innocently, putting the glasses on. "You have a ticking going on there. You should let me drive so your blood pressure doesn't rise any more." She grinned brightly.

Wesker sighed. He hated it. She was twisting him around her finger. "You remind me of Athena, you know that?" He thought he saw something flash through her eyes at that but was not sure what.

"Well, she is a good person." Rebecca held out her hand. "Keys for glasses."

"Is she?" Wesker smirked. Then, he picked her up and walked around the car. He opened the door, put her inside, took his glasses, and walked back around the jeep. He growled again at seeing that she had slid over into the driver's seat. "Chambers!"

"I want to drive!" She stuck out her bottom lip. "Please," she begged.

Wesker sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was not going to win. _Give up while your ahead._ He growled yet again and thrust the keys toward her. "Here! Drive!" He walked back around the jeep and got in, slamming the door. "Let's go."

Athena yawned as she walked out of the Raccoon City Library. She had been up late discussing Barry and Gunn with Chris, who ended up crashing on Wesker's couch. Her father had not looked happy when he dragged her from bed that morning. _All that time and still no idea what to do._ She hated it.

She had always been very close to Gunn. Chris had been close to Barry. Their current attitudes and actions hurt greatly, especially Gunn's toward Athena. She feared she would have to put in for his transfer from the team, leaving Terrell as second-in-command. He could do the job, she knew, but not for her. She knew that as well. She had been debating replacing him, too. He was not thinking straight anymore. Everyone thought she had not noticed, but she had. She had hoped ignoring the problem would deter him. Her efforts were not working. Things were going to get worse, too. The pit of her stomach told her that every time she was in the room with him and another male.

As she walked down the street, she began to observe the people around her to clear her mind from her own problems. Despite the 'closing' of the disappearances and deaths, very few children were outdoors. She caught sight of a few in fenced off yards, their mothers or fathers watching closely from the windows or out with them. Citizens eyed people the had know for years as though they were strangers. Strangers were given wide breadths. To Athena, the community was cold, dead like the zombies Umbrella had created. The zombies that had started this whole mess. However, instead of hunger and itching, they had fear and distrust. She understood but felt pity for them. Zombies or not, they were just specimens in the eyes of Umbrella. They were no better than lab rats. _Umbrella must be stopped. Umbrella and anyone like them._

Outside the hardware store, about halfway between the library and Wesker's, Athena met the one man she did and did not want to face. Gunn stopped before her carrying a large brown bag. He had just stepped out of the store. They stood immobile, staring in surprise, weariness, and worry at one another. Neither knew what to say to the other. Gunn looked around for the best escape while Athena looked at the ground to give him the opportunity to flee. His frustrated sigh made her jerk her head up.

"This is stupid, lassie." He smiled as best as he could, which was not very well. "How 'ave ya been?"

"I'm fine, Gunn. Thank you for asking. How are you?" They sounded like they had not seen each other in decades and were not very close. Athena wanted away from the experience. She felt her heart breaking.

"I'm doin' okay." He glanced away. "Athena…" He trailed off. What was he suppose to say?

"I know, Gunn. I know." She looked back down. "I want… I _need_ your help on this, Gunn. I need you to be there for me and the team." She felt a lump grow in her throat. "Gunn, I _need_ you in my life and as a my second-in-command. I can't take this anymore." She could feel the tears starting to brim over.

Gunn looked at her and could feel his own heart clinching in his chest. He had to get away. What he and Barry had planned was a necessity for Athena and for everyone else. He could not back out because of this, but… Would she ever speak to him again if she found out? "I gotta go, lassie. We'll talk abou' this later, I promise." He walked away. He had to if he was to follow through.

Athena looked up as he left her standing there in tears. Something was wrong. So many things were wrong. Everyone gave her these feelings she could not shake. Foreboding. She was used to precognitive abrupt notions and feelings. Of all the ones she was getting off her friends, Gunn's scared her. She felt death. He and Barry were up to something deadly, she could sense. But, what could she do? She had to talk to Chris and her father.

Chris was busy fixing something to eat when a knock sounded on his door. He glanced at the clock and frowned. He had no idea who could be at his door. He was surprised to find a teary Athena. "Athena! What's wrong? Get in here." He pulled her inside and led her to a chair.

"I ran into Gunn." She sniffed, trying to calm down.

"Athena…" Chris did not know what to say. "You hungry?" He headed for the kitchen.

"Way to be sensitive, Redfield." She chuckled and followed him. "I could eat." She smiled when he beamed her a grin.

"Good. I was afraid I made too much, anyhow." He dished her up some pancakes and sausage. "Syrup?"

"Of course." She took the bottle he handed her and they sat down to breakfast.

Wesker was still unhappy having to ride as a passenger in his own vehicle. When his cell rang, he thought about ignoring it. However, Rebecca's glances made him give in. "Wesker."

"_Ah, Mr. Wesker. This is an 'employee' of Umbrella. I am risking much by placing this call so I am going to be brief. I have information for you, information that will help bring the fall of the company if used right. I have reason to believe your hands are the right ones. Meet me at the old warehouse section of the city in forty-five minutes. Be there._" The line went dead. He pulled the phone away from his ear and glared.

"Sir?" Rebecca glanced his way again.

"Don't call me that, Rebecca." He pocketed his phone. "Wesker, Al, Albert, but not Bert."

"Alright." She grinned great big. "What's wrong, Al?"

Wesker chuckled. "Nothing for you to worry about. When we get to the hotel, you go on up. I have an errand to run."

"Are you sure?" She could tell he was not telling her something.

"Yes."

"Alright." _I have a phone call to make when I get to the hotel._ She watched the road and said nothing to him. He would not be at all pleased by the direction of her thoughts. "Where are you going?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Just tell me in case someone asks." She gripped the wheel tightly. She had to know. Athena had to know.

"A warehouse near the outside of town. I need to pick something up. Now, drop it." He left no room for argument. She kept silent. At least she had somewhere to start.

Athena helped Chris do his dishes despite his protests. As they were finishing up, her cell rang. "Major Wesker," she answered. "Hello, Terrell." Chris noticed she sounded annoyed. He wondered why. He thought the two were like brother and sister. "I'm at Chris's… Yes, Redfield's. Is that a problem, Captain?" She rolled her eyes at whatever he said. "Put her on." She sat down. "Rebecca… Do you know where he was going? We'll pick you up." She hung up and pocketed the phone. "I need a ride. Can you oblige me?"

"Sure. Where we going?"

"The hotel to get Rebecca. Then, any warehouse near the outside of town."

"There several but they are all together." He grabbed his boots and keys. They made their way to the hotel quickly.

"How long ago did he leave?" Athena asked as soon as Rebecca was in the truck.

"Fifteen minutes at least."

"Let's go, Chris."

Wesker arrived in the destined area twenty minutes before he was suppose to. Of course, he had no idea exactly where to go amongst the warehouses. He double checked his sidearm before locking his jeep. He glanced around wondering where to start. Focusing his hearing, he decided he would start where he was and make his way through the whole area since nothing seemed out of place, yet.

About the time he was halfway through the area, Athena and the others arrived. She was livid when she stepped from Chris's truck to see that Terrell had followed them. She tried to stay calm. Now was not the time for her to lose her cool. She had to find her dad and see what was going on. "Stay here," she quietly told the rest of them. They started to protest but she motioned them silent. "I can better find him if no one else is moving around." Her voice was soft. She did not want him to know she or the others were there, yet.

Ten minutes later, she had not located him or anyone else. Then, she heard something. A very faint, muffled clicking noise. She also recognized the sound. Zeroing in on the noise, she realized it was near where the others were. She had to find her father and get to them. Wesker could easily take care of himself. The others were her first priority. She ran, full tilt, toward them. She quickly noticed her running had drawn her father's attention. He was heading her way. She slowed, slightly, to allow him to catch up.

"What are you… Chambers!" He growled softly. "They girl is going to be the death of me or I her."

"Worry about that later. Listen!" She put a hand over his mouth and met his eyes. He did not like her bossing him around, but the soft sound that hit his ears alerted him that he had more to worry about indeed. He nodded to her and they both ran as fast as they could.

They were moving very fast. In their hast, they did not realize the others had started to wonder around. Well, Chris and Rebecca had. Terrell knew better than to disobey such a direct order. He leaned against Chris truck waiting. He nearly jumped from his skin when Wesker and Athena seemed to materialize right before his eyes. "Dammit! Warn a guy next time!" He grabbed his chest as his heart had tried to leap from it.

"Where are the others?" Athena demanded.

"Went wondering around. I couldn't stop them."

"You mean you didn't try!" Athena screamed. "Stay were you are, Captain. We will discuss this later." She closed her eyes and focused. Someone was near the clicking noise. Without a word, she took off. Wesker only took a second to realize why and he was behind her. They froze upon seeing Rebecca struggling to free her foot from a trap. Wesker felt his heart clinch upon seeing the timer nearby. He recognized the bomb's design. None of them could stop it. Rebecca would die if no one did anything. _She can't. I can't lose her!_ Lose her. Why did he care? Why had she started to mean so much to him? When? The timer continued to count down. Thirty seconds. Twenty-nine. _Dammit! Don't just stand here! Save her! You need her!_ He sprang forward and grabbed the trap in his hands. He pried it open and grabbed her. He ran. Athena and everyone else were on their own. He had Rebecca and that was all that mattered at the moment. She was injured and could do nothing for herself.

Athena watched her father save Rebecca. She stood immobile a split second longer before turning to follow. She did not see the small wire running across the floor until netting fell on her. She knew in that instant, she was probably going to die. Her proximity to the bomb meant even her healing would never save her. When all hope was gone, she felt someone by her. She looked and there was Chris, knife in hand. "Get out, Redfield! You want to die!"

"No, that's why I'm saving your ass. Wesker will kill me if I don't." Chris started cutting at the net.

"He has what he needs. He saved her. Let me to die. You don't have time to save me!" She pleaded with him to go. "I'll never be able to rest if you die for me."

"Shut up! I am not leaving you." He grabbed her and swung her, net, and all into his arms. The net was no longer attached to anything so he ran with it all for the exit. As he barely cleared the door the bomb exploded. Chris and Athena flew a good twenty yards, landing in a heap. Neither moved.

Wesker held Rebecca to him as he and Terrell stood, watching. Athena should have been out. She had been closer to the door than he had. Where was she? Then, they saw Chris come running. He was carrying something. Wesker almost immediately knew it was Athena. Terrell soon did as well. Then, the whole warehouse blew. They were knocked back. Wesker saw his daughter and Redfield go flying. His heart clinched again. _In expecting nothing, you should assume nothing. You should have made sure she was free to get out!_ He now owed Chris. He owed the younger man much.

As the building burned, Wesker sat Rebecca on the hood of Chris's truck before rushing to Chris and Athena. Chris had landed on her. He pulled them apart and checked pulses and breathing. They were alive. Athena groaned and tried to sit up, glaring when he would not allow her. Chris was out cold. Wesker patted his cheek, maybe a little too hard. The younger man rolled his head and opened his eyes to a slit. "You get the number of that semi?" He asked weakly.

Wesker and Athena chuckled. "I'm afraid not, Mr. Redfield. But, I do have a pretty good idea who is to blame."

Athena sat up with Terrell's help. Wesker glared at the man. "Who?" She asked.

"You do not want to hear…"

"Barry and Gunn." She sighed and fell against him. She hugged him to her and Wesker had no idea what to do. He wrapped his arms around her. When she started to cry, he stood and carried her toward Chris's truck. Rebecca looked eager to see what was going on when Wesker got there. She paled at seeing Athena crying. She feared the worse. Then, she saw Terrell reluctantly helping Chris. She let out a breath she had not realized she was holding. Everyone was alive. That meant something else was wrong. Pain would not make Athena cry like she was. What was going on?

Wesker placed Athena in Chris's truck, kissing her brow and cheek before pulling back. "Chris can take you back to the house or to his place. I need to see to Rebecca's ankle and fingers. Will you be okay?" She looked up and nodded. On impulse, Wesker kissed the end of her nose before closing the door to shut her in. He turned to Chris. "Take her home, Chris, or to your place. She needs a positive presence and this has been weighing on both of you. Thurlow, tell your people what has happened but don't mention any suspects. That's for me and Athena to take care of."

"Who are you to…" Terrell shut up as a hand clamped on his throat.

"I've been watching you," Wesker hissed lowly. "I don't like you. So, nothing keeps me from killing you. Do as your told and you'll live." He shoved the captain away and returned to Rebecca's side. He gently picked her up and started toward his jeep.

'_He has what he needs.'_ "Wesker!" Chris hobbled after him. "You have to talk to Athena. She was ready to die in there. She thought… You need to, have to, talk to her." Chris's eyes held the full message. Wesker felt his gut twist as he nodded. He would do just that, later. She needed Redfield at the moment even if neither of them knew it. She needed Redfield as much as he needed Rebecca. Life depended on both for them.


	8. Treating and Healing

AN: My usual thanks to, lioness78. She gives the best rewards for my diligence. Also, check out, Shakahnna. Her story is the bomb, too. Hugs to all but luv reserved. 8-}

Gunn and Barry both sat in anticipation. Had their plan worked? Was Wesker dead? If not, what had went wrong? They also had to worry that someone else had been hurt. Little did they know what was going to happen to them in the near future.

Terrell was a very unhappy man as he slammed into the hotel suite. Everyone was awake and even Demetrius flinched as the door met its frame. None of them had the gall to ask why he was so upset. Brian had a pretty good idea. He shook his head as Patrick looked his way. "Don't, Doc."

"What's going on?" Demetrius demanded.

Brian started to argue but shook his head. "Terrell has feelings for Athena," Brian informed them softly. They looked at him in shock.

"Y' mus' be jokin'!" Elizabeth could not believe him.

"No, I'm not. She knows, too, but she acts like she doesn't." Brian sighed and sat down. He looked at their faces. Patrick was the only one older than him besides Gunn. He felt old all of a sudden. He was seven and a half years older than Demetrius, who was next in line. "Let it go for now. Athena wants to take care of it herself, as usual." Reluctantly, they nodded. Brian doubted Isaiah even heard a word of what had been said.

Wesker pulled up in front of Rebecca's. She had been very quiet on the way there. He glanced over before getting out and going to her side. She had her eyes closed, breathing evenly. She was fighting pain. He doubled his efforts to get her inside and comfortable without hurting her more. She moaned as he jostled her up into his arms.

"Shhhhh. I'll take care of you. Just hold on." He rushed her inside and to her bathroom. He placed her on the toilet, after knocking the lid down. Gently, he pulled her shoe off and began to shove her pants leg up. He had to tighten her grip as she jerked her leg away. He glanced up to notice a faint blush to her cheeks but knew not why. He threw his sunglasses on the sink so he could see clearly. He wanted nothing to cloud his vision. Then, he pushed the material up and out of the way. He saw what he figured she had not wanted him to. She had not shaved in a few days and, like most women, felt self-conscious about that fact. He ignored the silly behavior and focused on the wounds. The punctures were small considering how large they could have been. Luckily, the trap had been somewhat dull and small toothed. Nothing that could have ever held him. Thankfully, Rebecca's jeans were sturdy, well made and her ankle small.

"Your lucky. This could have been much worse. I'll clean and bandage it for you then see to your fingers."

Rebecca bit her lip and nodded. Wesker sat her foot down causing her to look up. He could see unshed tears. He quickly began shuffling around to find antiseptic, first aid sprays, and bandages. Once he was done finding everything he needed, he sat down on the edge of the bathtub. He pulled her leg up to rest across his knees so he could better see her ankle. Despite his above human vision, he wanted to make sure he missed nothing and did the best he could. She clinched her jaw closed as he cleaned the wounds then sprayed them with a first aid spray. She whimpered slightly making him raise his eyes, which meant hers.

Wesker felt his heart, something he had thought long ago dead, clinch yet again. The pain there, in her eyes, tore at him. He knew he would do absolutely anything to remove and prevent that pain. In that moment, what he had suspected since seeing her in the trap by the bomb hit him clearly. He knew, without doubt, that for the second time in his life, he was in love with someone.

Pulling his gaze away, Wesker began bandaging her ankle. Once finished, he moved on to her fingers. He chuckled at her response to the antiseptic, which she made not two seconds after he started administering the solution. "Ow! Owww, oww, oowwww!"

Wesker rolled his eyes. "All the pain you've been in and you wait until now to complain?" He would never understand people.

"It burns!" She reasoned loudly. He grunted and brought her fingers near his mouth. Blowing softly, he tried to sooth the burning sensation she felt. During the time he was doing this, Billy walked in having heard Rebecca's outbursts. He irritably eyed Wesker's purchase on Rebecca's hand and the fact that he was blowing on her fingers.

"What's going of?" He stepped farther into the room. He looked Rebecca over then glared at Wesker, faltering only a second at discovering why the man wore sunglasses. He turned his back to Wesker as best he could. "Are you alright, Rebecca? Do you need me to do anything for you?" She flushed slightly not being used to the attention, especially not from men. "What did you do to her?" Billy demanded from Wesker.

"I…" Wesker started.

"He is helping me," Rebecca jumped in and defended. "This is _my_ fault, not his. Leave him alone!" She scowled up at Billy, who looked startled by the vehement defense.

Wesker eyed Billy as the other man again eyed Rebecca's hand that he still held before huffing and turning from the room. Then, his gaze fell on Rebecca. He sighed as he fought to keep from yelling at her. "Miss Chambers… Rebecca," he said in a frustrated tone. She looked back in question. "Don't interrupt me with I'm speaking, please." The please was forced. "And, I do not need you to defend me, especially when I am accused of something of which I am not at fault. Speaking of which," his eyes hardened slightly, "whatever were you thinking wondering around like that! I don't need protection either." _I don't need you getting hurt or killed, especially for me._

Rebecca's own eyes hardened. "I will try to protect anyone I care about, especially anyone I am real close to like you. To the grave if I must. You can't stop me."

_She cares about me? But… How much?_ Wesker was surprised and relieved. "You cannot protect me, Rebecca. No one can. Besides, I don't need protected." Rebecca frowned but decided not to press the issue as he finished working on her fingers. "Alright. Time for you to get some healing rest." He picked her up, to her protests, and carried her to her bedroom, where he tucked her into bed. "I'll be back later to check on those wounds. You rest." He smiled as she rolled her eyes, nodded, and then snuggled under the covers. He watched her a moment then turned to leave.

Athena barely registered Chris pulling up in front of her father's home. When he touched her arm to gain her attention, she nearly swung at him she was so on edge. "Wow! You okay?" Chris sat back away from her lest she start to swing again. She shook her head at got out of the truck. After she closed the door, she leaned her back against it and tilted her face to the sky. He watched her a couple moments before stepping from the truck to join her. He walked to her side and carefully watched her. "Athena?"

"How could they? How could Gunn?" She dropped her head forward. Chris caught the glint of a tear slide down her cheek. "I've known him for three years. I've been his commanding officer for two." She sniffed and started for the house. Chris was not sure if he should follow or not. _Do I leave her alone? Does she want me here?_ He watched her come to a stop at the door. She looked back and he knew by the look in her eyes that he had to go inside. She needed someone and he was there. He was not one to argue, so he followed her inside.

"You should rest. This has to be having a toll on you." He lead her to the sofa when she seemed uncertain what to do. He had never imagined the woman beside him could look as lost and hurt as she did at the moment.

"Thank you, Chris." She sat down and leaned back. "I do feel tired." She rubbed at her eyes. With a sigh, she opened them and removed her contacts. She blinked several times before discarding the lenses into the nearby trashcan. Chris watched. He had not realized she and Wesker had the same eyes, too. "Hope it doesn't freak you out. The lenses were irritating me with all the crying." She growled in frustration as she fell back from throwing the lenses away. "I hate this. This is usually not the way I handle a situation."

"Why not?" He knew the question could sound stupid, but he was curious about the answer.

"I'm not usually an emotional person." She took a deep breath and relaxed as best she could.

"It can't hurt for you to show how this affects you. You don't need to bottle stuff up." He patted her leg. "I got some errands to run so I'll talk to you later. Will you be alright by yourself? I'm sure Terrell…"

"No!" She startled herself with the outburst. "No, that's alright. I'll be fine."

"If you're sure." He smiled at her and stood. He paused a second as she sniffed. When he was certain she would be alright where she was, he left. His mind continued lolling over the way she so abruptly and forcefully declined him getting Terrell. He wondered if she was aware of the attraction her subordinate held for her and disliked the feelings. _Which means she doesn't return them…_ He shook his head and got in his truck. His fist had an appointment.

As Wesker stepped from Rebecca's house, he felt he was being followed. Once in the yard, he turned to see Billy coming out after him. "Mr. Coen, is there something I can do for you?"

"What happened to Rebecca and how were you involved?" He came within seven feet from Wesker. He obviously had no idea who he was dealing with.

"She was walking where she should not have been. She was caught in a trap meant for me." His voice was brusque and callous. "What business is it of yours?" He waited with his usual rock hard blank face.

"She's my friend!" Billy's voice carried far as he got upset.

"You only knew her for a few hours…"

"Hours we spent trying to survive creature created by freaks like you!" Billy started to take a step forward.

Wesker immediately had a hold on his shirt. _I'm amazed he's even wearing one._ "Don't, Mr. Coen. You will regret…" Wesker tilted his head. Cursing, he threw Billy to the ground and marched back in the house. He made straight for Rebecca's room. As he got to the door, he heard a thud. In his haste, he nearly pulled the door from its hinges. He found Rebecca as he had expected, on the floor. She had fell after loosing her balance on her sore ankle.

"Rebecca!" Wesker reached down and pulled her to her feet. In the process, he inadvertently misplaced his hand in a most delicate location. He did not realize until he heard her gasp and felt her nipple harden beneath his fingers. _Enticing!_ He quickly moved his hand but the embarrassment had been done. She was more red than he had ever seen anyone. As he helped her into bed, he knew he had to get home. His new found feelings and her reaction to the simple touch were reeking havoc on his libido. He needed on hell of a cold shower.

"Now what happened?" Billy demanded as he came into the room. He froze at seeing the flush Rebecca wore. "What's going on? You okay, Rebecca?" He stepped closer.

Rebecca fought for her voice. "Nothing. I'm alright. Are the two of you…"

"Fine," Wesker reassured her as he put her to bed again. "Now. Stay here this time." She nodded and tried to get comfortable again. He smirked and patted her on the shoulder. Then, he left the room and house again. He had a sudden idea. He only hoped that Athena would go along.

Chris barely slowed down the entire time he drove from Wesker's house. He was getting more upset the closer he got to his destination. He did not really care what Wesker had said. Barry was going to hear from him, and his fist. Chris kept seeing Athena trapped under the net and thinking of Rebecca being stuck in the trap near the bomb. His mind was on the bomb, too. How could Barry do such a thing? He thought he had known the man better than that.

He slammed on his brakes in Barry's driveway. Fortunately, the man's wife and daughters were no longer home. Barry had sent them to stay with family. He stalked up to Barry's front door and the moment the man answered, he slammed his fist as hard as he could into Barry's chin. Amazingly, the bigger man fell to his ass looking up in utter shock at Chris having hit him.

"Chris?" His voice was puzzled.

"Don't give me that, Barry!" He glared at Gunn as the man came into the room. "Who the hell do you two think you are?!" Chris was pissed. "Do you know what happened today? Do you?"

"What, Chris? Tell us." Barry tried to calm his friend down.

"Rebecca and Athena both nearly died! That's what happened. Do you even care? Somehow, I seriously doubt it." Chris began pacing. He could not remember ever feeling so mad, or hurt.

"What do you mean Athena nearly died?" Gunn came closer. His face displayed his worry and fear.

"Some jackass, or a pair I wager, placed a bomb in the warehouses abandoned outside town. Then, someone called Wesker and his lovely daughter and Rebecca got it into their heads to find out what he was up to. They both got caught by some not so clever traps. Rebecca's hurt physically and Athena is mentally shutting down." He stopped and glared at both of them. "Why? Why did you do this?" Neither man made move to answer.

Wesker smiled at the sight that greeted him when he entered his house. There lay Athena, asleep on the couch. She looked much more peaceful than she had when he had last seen her. He walked over to her and sat on the edge of the couch. _Damn! When did I become so fucking domestic? This is getting ridiculous!_ He brushed back some of her hair and called to her. "Athena, you need to wake up. We need to discuss something." She moved a little but made no move to obey. "Athena, get up." He slapped her on the ass, making her bolt up with a squeak.

"Dad!" She glared at him.

"Never got to do that when you were little," he commented. She dove at him. He sidestepped making her land at his feet.

"Times like these, I hate you," she drawled dryly. She pulled herself to her feet and jabbed her elbow into his stomach. He bent over some and coughed.

"Thanks," he croaked.

"Your welcome!" She beamed at him. He shook his head and grabbed her in a headlock. He proceeded to give her a Dutch-rub. She wriggled and giggled at his behavior. "Dad! Let me go!" She shoved as he let go and landed on her rump. She growled up at him. "What did you want to talk about?" The game was growing old quickly at the moment. She hated being on the floor.

"I would appreciate it if you would stay with Rebecca. I want her off her feet and not having any unneeded distractions or problems. Mr. Coen can stay here, as much as I hate the idea. Rebecca needs taken care of not harassed."

Athena forced back a grin and nodded. "I can do that. Should be fun!" She stood and kissed his cheek. "Let me get some stuff and we can go see what she thinks."

Wesker had no doubts that he would get his way. As long as Athena was on his side and Birkin was not involved, he was not worried. He watched his daughter go to her room and decided to shower then sit and wait. He had nothing better to do at the moment. However, he had a visit to make when everyone was settled. Barry was not going to know what hit him, or who… again.

Gunn and Barry shared a long silent look. Chris continued to glare at them, waiting. His patience was growing thinner by the second. Finally, Barry cleared his throat. "Chris, no one was suppose to be there…"

"Except Wesker! Damn you! Don't you understand anything? You're just making things worse for everyone involved. Jill, Rebecca, Athena, me. We're all suffering because you two are a couple of bastards!" Chris threw up his hands. "Forget it! I'll leave you to your real problem. I'm sure they'll do more to you than I ever can." He turned and stormed from Barry's house. The two men were left with the implications made by Chris's parting words. He could have meant only one thing. Wesker and Athena were coming, and they were not happy.

The sun was starting to set when Wesker and Athena finally made it Rebecca's. She was having trouble containing herself at his behavior. He had gone all possessive and protecting without really noticing how far. She had a suspicion he was figuring things out, but she doubted he realized how far gone he was and that the feelings were returned. She was sure Rebecca was clueless. They were about to have an interesting evening.

Wesker got to the door first and let himself in. He immediately made his way toward Rebecca's room. Athena shook her head and sought out Billy to try and smooth things over so he and her father did not get into it while still at Rebecca's. She had a sickening feeling that her father's house would not survive the two men staying together under its roof. She had misgivings about Billy enduring the skirmishes sure to happen.

Her father stood watching Rebecca snooze. She was so beautiful. _And young._ He pushed that thought away. She was an adult. A very mature adult even if she was still innocent and naïve in some areas. Those qualities made her Rebecca. Pulling himself from his musings, Wesker walked to the bed and shook her awake. "Rebecca, I need to check your wounds."

Groggily, she opened her eyes and smiled. "Okay," she slurred. He chuckled at her and lifter the covers off. He ran his hand along her bandages to see if she reacted. When his fingers brushed her foot, across the bottom, she giggled and jerked away. He looked down in shock. She was ticklish. He experimentally ran his fingers under her foot. She jerked away with giggles again. Little did he know what was going through her sleep fogged mind

Rebecca felt the tickling sensation but she also remember the reaction her body had shown to his hand as he helped her to bed. She shivered as she remembered the way it had felt for his hand to be on her. She could almost imagine what it would be like for him to touch more of her, and this time do it on purpose. She felt a new sensation in her body but did not know what it was.

At this time, Wesker was watching her face as he redid the bandages on her ankle. The tip of her tongue wet her lips. He felt himself go rigid at that. Her hard nipple and her tongue put pictures in his mind, vibrant pictures. He had to distract himself. "Rebecca, I'm taking Mr. Coen to my place and leaving Athena here. I want someone I trust implicitly watching over you."

"Okay. If you think it's for the best." At the moment she would agree to anything.

"I do. I believe she is telling him at this time." He smirked at her imagining how well that was going.

"Billy! Shut up!" Athena huffed air in and out. "It's done. I would feel better myself if you were not here keeping her from her rest. Please, do this for her and for me." Athena was pulling all the stops.

Billy eyed her. They had been arguing for five to ten minutes about him staying at her dad's while she stayed with Rebecca. He figured he would never win so he should give in and get it over with. "Fine, but I do this under coercion." She smiled and hugged him.

Soon, Wesker was leaving with Billy and the girls were settling in for the night. Rebecca was staring at her hands as Athena stopped in to see if she needed anything. "What's wrong, Becky?" She walked in and sat beside her.

"Men," Rebecca replied with a blush.

"Men? What about them?"

"How do you know who…" Rebecca faltered a moment. "How do you know when you've met the right one or if the right one even exists?"

"Women have been trying to figure that out since the beginning of time. It depends on what your looking for. Someone like Billy perhaps?" Athena scrutinized her reaction. The younger woman shook her head.

"I don't think I could stand having Billy around all the time." Rebecca blushed as she pictured Billy in his towel, however, Billy quickly changed to Wesker causing her to turn more red.

"Alright, how about… Chris?" Athena smiled as Rebecca shook her head.

"He's a big brother to me."

"How about my father?" Athena bit the inside of her cheek as Rebecca reached a shade of red. _I'm surprised the girl isn't permanently red._

"A… Al? I don't know."

"He let's you call him Al?" Athena was shocked by that. Her father really did like Rebecca.

"Yeah." Rebecca looked at her hands again. Her heart and breathing changed. Athena could here the nervousness and anxiousness in the medic. The girl had it bad.

"Well, certainly isn't Chris or Billy. You have a thing for my father!" Athena grinned.

"Uh… Perhaps I shouldn't have… Let's forget I asked you anything, okay?" Rebecca pleaded with her eyes. Athena nodded.

"Alright, but you should not worry about it. Jump on him. Have your way with him! What could it hurt? I think you both might enjoy it." Athena danced away as a blushing Rebecca swung a pillow at her. "Okay. I'll leave. See you in the morning." She walked to the door and turned around. "Pleasant, sweet, _wet_ dreams!" The pillow flew out the door behind her.


	9. Dreams

AN: The first one is for lioness78. She'll understand, I hope.

_Rebecca awoke to a familiar yet strange sensation. She blinked open her eyes to find Wesker sitting at the foot of her bed. Confusion clouded her face as she started to sit up. He motioned fer to stay still as he slowly pulled the covers toward himself to expose her body clad only in a shear silk nightgown. Rebecca felt more confused, but something else was running through her veins as he placed her right leg in his lap. When he pulled a small feather from his shirt pocket, her breathing hitched as her heart sped up. Her eyes were locked on his hand and the feather, which he began lightly running across her leg. The tickling sensation was so light it was erotic. She felt herself grow warmer as though the room was on fire._

Wesker slowly ran the feather down to her foot. She was too mesmerized and hot to do anything. He swirled the feather under her arch and then started upward again. At the edge of her gown, he slid the feather under and tickled her thigh. Her breathing grew faster. He took the feather and tickled her body through the thin fabric as he neared her breast. Her nipples hardened in anticipation. He ran the feather over them before moving on, still teasing her flesh and mind. He ran the feather along her neck and then down her arm.

By this time, he was over her, between her legs. She could feel the heat of his body, his breath caress her skin. Then, his lips met the skin of her neck and she lost all thought. As his tongue lapped at her skin, she felt herself grow wet in need. She had never felt so needy or wanted, and she knew she was wanted. She could feel him against her, feel his body's reaction to her though she just lay there. Again, her thoughts were lost as his mouth claimed hers. The world was gone. All that existed was the man above her, and she could think of nothing more she would ever need or want.

His mouth began to make a trail down her neck again. She ran her hands down his back pushing him to her. She needed to feel more of him. He complied as he slipped the straps of her gown down her arms, his lips and tongue following his movements. Soon, her arms were free and so were her breasts. He leaned back slightly. Feather still in hand, he ran it over the newly exposed flesh. Rebecca whimpered. He smirked before moving to pull the gown off completely. Then, he ran the feather around her breasts, between them, over them. Rebecca continued to whimper and wriggle, even more so when the feather moved toward her naval. But, when it continued lower, she just about screamed. The teasing was torture, pure torture of the flesh.

'Jump on him. Have your way with him!'_ Athena's words came to her. With a frustrated growl, Rebecca used a surge of strength and flipped them over. Wesker looked startled but not upset with the turn of events. Rebecca quickly began divesting him of his clothing. She had to feel, taste the skin hidden within. Nothing could stop her. She ran her tongue over his chest, nibbling and sucking at his nipples as her hands slipped to tease the band of his pants. He arched into her. She grinned and made her way up to his neck, where she latched on. He was hers now. No one could change that fact. Her mouth claimed his. Her body moved to straddle his abdomen. He could feel her heat and moisture. She wanted him, needed him. They had played enough._

Wesker flipped them over again. His fingers found the source of moisture and slid inside. Rebecca bucked and whimpered. She wanted more. She wanted to be full. He pulled his fingers out, receiving a growl from the woman below him. He kissed her soundly, passionately as he worked out of his pants. His mouth was still on hers as he guided himself part way inside her. He pulled his head back to meet her eyes. She looked back with trust and love. He kissed her again then with one thrust pushed himself inside her completely. She cried out but was soon lost in the sensations she felt. He pulled her up so they were both sort of kneeling on the bed.

The emotions and sensations soon had them near their end. Wesker knew he was close but wanted her orgasm to bring him over. So, he found the feather and ran it up her spine. She lost control and spiraled into the abyss of pleasure. He followed right behind her as she clinched around him. His shout was the last thing she heard before…

Rebecca sat up in bed so quickly she had to steady herself. _Damn, Athena!_ The woman had told her to have 'Pleasant, sweet, _wet_ dreams!'. Why did she have to go and listen when she could not get up to take a cold shower?

_Wesker had suffered a very long day. He wanted nothing more than to relax and maybe get some sleep. He wanted the world to disappear and forget he existed if only for a short while. He sat down on the edge of his bed and began to unlace his boots. He felt hands on his back sliding up to his shoulders. They kneaded at his stiff, tired muscles. He relaxed against the body behind. The hands moved to his shirt, slowly undoing the buttons as a mouth descended onto his neck. He removed his sunglasses and kicked his boots off. He smiled as the body moved so he could lay back. Rebecca straddled him, shoving his shirt off to join his boots._

She, to his delight, wore nothing but a smile. She leaned on him and met his lips. Her breasts rubbed against his chest making both of them moan. He rolled them over moving his lips and tongue down her body. Her scent was propelling him south. He had to see if she tasted as good as she smelled. He paused at her naval and examined her hips. She mewled as he took his time. Then, she bucked violently as his tongue swirled around her bud of nerves. As he went lower, entering her with the small, flexible muscle, she moaned and mewled more. He lapped at her, not being able to get enough of her taste, scent. She shivered as he continued to attack her with his tongue. A moment later, she called out as her body released. He drank of her a few minutes longer before sliding up her body to meet her mouth.

She wound her arms around his neck and rubbed against him. "I want you…" Her words were music to his ears. He quickly undid his pants and kicked them aside. Her hands found his erection and palmed it, to his pleasure. He stood with his head threw back as she worked the juices dripping from him over his flesh. Then, she pulled him down and rolled so he was on his back. She straddled him again, lowering herself onto him. He groaned as her heat slid over him and swallowed him whole. He felt as though he could pass out.

When she started to ride him, his hands found their way to her breasts. He tweaked her nipples. She moaned and angled her hips. She rode harder, faster. Her breath came in short ragged gasps. His breathing was better but not much, considering how much more stamina he had. Seeing her above him, riding him is such a way was more than he could take. When she yelled out and clinched around him, he lost himself. He erupted inside of her. He blacked out from his release. When he opened his eyes again…

Wesker groaned and rubbed at his face. _Great. Now I need yet another cold shower. This has got to be resolved. Soon._

_Chris could feel the fear wearing off. He had nearly lost her. He was not sure why she seemed to matter so much suddenly. Maybe she had for some time and he had not truly noticed. After getting her to Wesker's house, he carried her inside and placed her on the couch. She was alive but her world was falling apart. He brushed back her hair and looked into her teary eyes. She smiled softly. "Would you… I mean…"_

"What?" Chris asked her.

"Will you hold me? Please?" She looked away.

He smiled and never hesitated in gathering her to him. He held her tight, close. She breathed in his scent and relaxed. He started rubbing his hands on her back. She moaned and tried to get closer.

"Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"I…"

"What?" He moved her face so he could see her. She never answered. Her lips met his in a soft, caressing kiss. He was shocked at first but soon kissed back. She finally pulled back and met his eyes. He stared back. "Oh."

"You don't mind?"

"No." He pulled her mouth to his again. Their lips and tongues fought lazily. He wanted her, more than anything. However, he also knew the time was not right. He pulled away and kissed her nose. "Rest." She looked to argue. "You need it." Finally, she nodded and placed her head on his chest.

"I'll have you later then," she slurred as she slipped into slumber. He was taken aback by her comment but soon found himself asleep as well. When he awoke…

Chris shook his head and made for the bathroom. "Where in the hell did that come from?" He started the shower. The dream had not been lustful but he felt horny none the less. _How am I ever going to face her now?_


	10. Bar Fights, Dinner, and Fate

Two days after last chapter.

Athena stretched before starting her morning kata. She cleared her mind and let her body take over her actions. Rebecca watched from the window as Athena seemed to dance in slow motion across her lawn. The maneuvers started out simple, but they escalated into positions and movements Rebecca did not even know were possible. She would have to ask Athena to teach her a simpler version. Her observing was cut short by Athena's phone. Athena had taken to giving it to her while she was in her morning ritual. "Hello. Athena's busy…"

"Rebecca, it's Terrell. Is she near the end?"

"I think. You want me to…"

"Tell her I'll pick her up in twenty minutes. I'm taking her to the firing range."

"Okay, but are you…" The line went dead. Rebecca glared at the phone for a long time. She was still glaring when Athena came in a few minutes later.

"What's the matter?" Athena sat down her towel and water bottle.

"Terrell called and interrupted everything I started to say. Then, he hung up on me." Rebecca handed her the phone. "He'll be here in about fifteen minutes. He said he was taking you to the firing range."

"That's all he said?" Athena sighed and headed to change. Her day looked to be a long one.

Ten minutes later, five minutes early, Terrell showed up and ushered her to his vehicle. She was already starting to get the urge to shoot him and they had yet to get on the road. He was pushing it taking her to a place where she would have a gun in her hand. The ride was silent. She had nothing to say to him. The day before, she had a large argument with him over his behavior on the day of the explosion.

Once at the range, they got out and headed over to practice. Athena immediately caught sight of Chris but decided to get some shooting in before saying hi. He looked into what he was doing anyhow. But, soon she was sick of Terrell's presence. He was coming on way too strong. "I'm going to say hello to, Chris." She walked away from him. He narrowed his gaze at her back.

Athena walked up to Chris with a smile. "Hey, Cowboy!" She bumped into him then eyed his piece. "Sweet!" She pouted up at him. "Can I look at it, touch it?" Her eyes were riveted to the gun. "I like men with nice, large, strong pieces." She grinned up at him and he blushed. His mind went to his dream of kissing her on her father's couch, what she had said as she drifted to sleep.

Chris laughed heartily at that. "Here." He handed over his custom piece from his time in the Air Force. "Be careful. I've never let anyone touch it before."

"It's so well made, formed, and so large. Did you do this yourself? I but you know just how to aim and shoot it." He could not get the dream from his mind the more she spoke.

"Yeah," he forced out. He watched the way she looked the gun over with such appreciation. "Go ahead. Shoot it. Just be careful. It packs a bit of a punch for a handgun."

Athena winked as she smirked. She stepped up and aimed. "I know just how to handle a man's piece. How many is in it?"

"Ten…" His voice was over powered by her shooting. He watched, amazed, as she made a smiley face on the farthest target with no problem. "Damn," he commented. She smiled up at him then noticed something. Terrell was gone and so was his car.

"Dammit!" She sighed and handed his gun back. "When you're done, can you give me a ride back to Rebecca's. I was abandoned." He caught the displeasure in her eyes but he was happy the other man was gone. He remembered her conviction of a couple days ago. She seemed uncomfortable around her subordinate.

"I can do that." She nodded and leaned back to watch him practice. As she did, something came to mind. The way he focused his attention, the sound of his voice, his lean frame, his ass, his hands…

_Oh Goddess! He's the one!_ She lost her breath. He was the one from her dream. The dream her father had awoken her from. The dream with the faceless man. Chris was the man. Her mind could clearly remember the dream, every detail.

_Athena found herself walking in the rain. She did not recognize her surroundings and had no idea where to go. She was lost and alone. Her mind raced with notions of what to do, how to get out of her current situation. So far, she had not come up with anything viable. Her hopes were dwindling. Then, about one hundred yards ahead of her, she saw someone. As she neared them, she noticed the figure's face shrouded in shadow. Slowly, the face cleared into that of Chris (which it had not done when she had the dream). He looked at her levelly before walking toward her. They met, his hands immediately in her hair pulling her mouth to his. She no longer felt lost or alone. She felt like she was where she had always belonged. Suddenly, everything was familiar, right._

She returned the kiss with all the passion he gave her. They clung to one another for many minutes, kissing away everything else. The rain, their surrounding, noise, everything disappeared in their minds except one another. Their wet clothes left little to their imagination. They felt almost like they were skin to skin. The wet material added to the friction as they rubbed against each other. Finally, he pulled away.

"Come with me," he said and pulled her by her hand. She was confused. Where was there to go? Then, she saw it, a small cabin. How had she missed it before?

She let him lead her inside. The interior was sparse but warm and cozy. The only furnishings were a barren table, two simple chairs, a large bed, and a fireplace. He left her inside the door while he moved the table closer to the fireplace. Once finished he returned to her side. He picked her up and moved her to the table. Then, he began removing her clothing. First her shirt, then her bra were removed and placed on the table to dry. Next was his shirt.

Then, he removed her boots, pants, underpants, and socks. He placed them all on the table, except the boots, to dry. As he started to bend to remove his own boots she grabbed his hands. She knelt down and did it for him. Setting the boots aside, she ran her nails across his abdomen to his jeans. She unhooked the clasp and zipper before pulling the resisting wet material down. Once she had all his clothing off, she grabbed his hips to keep him from moving. She had plans for him.

Chris's head fell back as Athena licked the underside of his erection. Her tongue teased the taunt flesh. She took the head into her mouth and worked it toward the back of her throat. He hissed and dropped his head back. His eyes clamped shut, his mouth hung open. She swallowed all of him, rubbing her tongue across what she could reach. He was in his own personal heaven. He was so close. She seemed to sense this as she pulled away from him and stood.

"Take me. I want you." She leaned against him, trapping him between their bodies. Her mouth sought his. He met the questing lips, swinging her up into his arms in the process. He carried her to the bed where she spread herself out before him. "Now. I need you in me now."

He was not one to disappoint. He got on the bed and settle between her legs. He met her eyes and thrust inside. She groaned and wrapped her legs around her, pushing him as deep as she could. Soon, they were both grunting, groaning, and panting. She climaxed first followed shortly by him. As he came, he called out her name, "Athena!"

"Athena!" Chris shook her. She jerked back into reality. She met Chris's eyes and could not stop the light blush that graced her cheeks.

"Sorry, lost in thought." She smiled and cleared her throat. "Ready to leave, I take it?" Chris nodded and led the way to his truck. He opened the door for her, which she rolled her eyes at. He grinned and closed the door before going to the driver's side and getting in. He continued to grin as he left the firing range.

Athena wanted to stop by the hotel before going to Rebecca's she had yet to see all of the team and no more than three at the same time. Chris parked the truck and walked in with her. He still had to take her to Rebecca's and did not want to wait in the truck. When they got to the elevator, they met up with Elizabeth who had just got back from Jill's. She and Jill had become very good friends. Athena smiled at the younger woman as she was engulfed into a hug.

"Major!"

"Hello, Liza. How have you been, my dear?" She moved back from her corporal.

"I 'ave been well. How 'ave y' been?" Elizabeth hooked her arm with the majors as they rode the elevator to the suite.

"I've been well. How are they?"

"Brian is frustrated. Patrick is bein' frustratin' and naggin'. Greer is Greer. Isaiah is Monsieur Ordinateur, as usual. Terry is…" Elizabeth trailed off.

Athena sighed and nodded. "Don't worry about it. I know about how Terrell has been lately." She hoped the man was not in the suite and did not show up while she was there. Fortunately, but more unfortunately, he neither happened. He called her cell just before she and Chris were about to leave.

"Major Wesker… Terrell?… Where are…" She listened a little longer, sighing. "I'll be there in… Yes, he… Thurlow… Captain!" She seemed very upset. Chris stepped closer. "_We_ will be there momentarily. You stay where you are or so help me…" She closed her phone and pocketed. "Do you know of a bar called Rabid Raccoon?"

"Yeah." Chris called the elevator. Athena nodded.

"Demetrius, you and Patrick follow in about five minutes. He's too drunk to drive." Both men started moving so they would be ready. She watched them until the elevator arrived. As she was getting on she added, "Bri, make sure he stays in here until he is sober and not hungover. Make sure he stays away from Liza."

Athena stepped from Chris's truck in a bad mood. Not only had Terrell left the firing range without a word, he was now calling _her_ to take care of him because he was drunk. She knew the levels of drunk for Terrell. He could make it back to the hotel on his own, either by taxi or on foot. She had a feeling she knew what he had planned. He would make a pass and blame the drunkenness if she was unreceptive. Well, she definitely was. Her sights were locked elsewhere.

As she walked toward the doorman, she passed Terrell's car. She noticed the idiot had left his keys in his visor like he did on base. He was going to learn better tonight. She would see to that personally once Greer and the doc had arrived. They would have Thurlow and she would take the man's car so she did not have to burden Chris. Besides, it would serve him right for stranding her at the firing range.

Chris caught up with her at the door, where she stood arguing with the doorman. He smiled at the mouthing she was giving the much larger man. The guy was getting frustrated. "Look, lady. I don't care if yer the fuckin' Queen of Sheba. Cover is ten dollars." He jiggled his brows suggestively. "Unless you wish to do a man a favor." Before Chris could even open his mouth, Athena swung her fist hard enough to knock the doorman out cold.

"There's your favor and your cover charge, asshole." She strode over the fallen man and into the bar. Shaking his head and laughing, Chris followed.

Inside, Athena had no problem locating her drunk captain. He was at the bar arguing with the bartender over another drink. She took a couple long calming breaths before going to the bar. The bartender saw her coming and seemed to recognize the look on her face. He backed away from Terrell, moving to the other end of the bar. He kept an eye on them but never said a word. He did not have to be close to hear what was going on. Athena had a rather powerful voice and drunks were typically loud.

"Thurlow!" Athena's voice was full of Marine command. Terrell sat as straight as he could and vainly tried not to wobble, which made him wobble more.

"Major? That you?" He turned, perhaps more quickly than he should have as he nearly fell from his perch to the filthy floor.

"Thurlow, what excuse do you have for this behavior? It better be good, Marine!" She crossed her arms. As long as she stayed in a commanding role, she hoped to prevent him trying anything, at least toward her.

Terrell shook his head, making him loose his balance again. After he caught himself again, he slurred, "None, 'Ena. Jus' 'avin' a dink." He grinned at her until his eyes fell on Chris. "Why you bing the pussy fwyboy?"

Athena felt Chris stiffen slightly. "'Pussy,' huh?" Chris did not like that term at all. It was vulgar and derogatory. "At least I have the _balls_ to stand up to my problems."

Terrell swayed to his feet. "You ain't nothin', Redfield, but a pussy!"

Athena put a hand on Chris's arm but knew by the look in his eyes that this had been coming for a while. She had to stop. "Ladies! This is neither the place nor the time for this. Reign it in, Redfield. He's drunk."

"Sorry, Major, but I'm not one of your men. I do whatever I want." He stepped closer to the drunk man. "You really think I'm a pussy? Do you want to find out? I can knock you from here to next…"

"Stop!" Athena stepped closer. The fire in Chris's eyes worried her and made her curious. _What reason does he have to hate Terrell so much?_ She watched as neither man acknowledged her. "Redfield, Thurlow, I demand…"

"Forget it, Athena, and back off!" Chris yelled at her. She narrowed her eyes. He wanted her gone, she was gone. She turned and stormed out the door. Demetrius and Patrick would be there soon, let them deal with the little boys!

Chris immediately felt guilty for yelling at her. He sighed and started to turn. "So, you are a pussy when the major isn't here! She deserves better than you!"

"Like you?" Chris eyed him and started laughing, hard. Terrell took his reaction badly. He pulled back and let swing. Chris was busted in the right eye and cheek. He stumbled a moment before dropping and knocking Terrell's legs from under him. The Marine captain landed with an oomph and a curse. He regained himself somewhat and dove for Chris, knocking the S.T.A.R.S member to the floor. They wrestled around punching and clawing at one another. Chris got the upper hand and knocked Terrell away from him. He stood and readied himself. He knew Terrell was not finished.

A growl was his only warning before Terry flew at him again. He kicked Chris in the knee and then the abdomen. Chris rolled away from him as the blow to his knee had put him on the floor. He stood and returned the gesture by kicking Terrell in the ribs a couple times. Then, he punched him in the nose. Blood flew. He started to punch again when strong arms wrapped around him and pulled him back. He saw Patrick grab Terry and start checking his nose. He breathed in and out deeply a few moments.

"Let go. I'm fine. Piece of shit isn't worth it." Demetrius slowly let go. Chris turned and left the bar. Demetrius walked over to Patrick and Terrell in time to see Terrell take a swing at the doc. Rolling his eyes, Greer use one small punch to knock his captain out cold. He swung him over his shoulder and fished out a hundred for the bartender. The man nodded and watched them leave. He hoped to never see them again.

The farther from the bar she got, the madder she got. Athena could not believe Chris would act so childish over something like that. She expected it from Terrell, especially when he's drunk. She was fuming by the time she made it back to Rebecca's. She stomped into the house and toward her room. She was nearly there when she heard movement behind her.

"Athena?" Rebecca called to her. "Are you okay?"

Athena sighed and turned to the medic. "Nothing, Rebecca. Don't worry about it." She turned back toward her room.

"Wait! Athena, what happened?" Rebecca walked up to the slightly older woman. She placed a caring hand on her arm. "Tell me, please."

"Simply put, Rebecca, men." Athena sighed again. "Don't worry about it as it is nothing important. I am fine."

"You're mad," Rebecca corrected. "Why?"

Athena started to argue by thought better. "Terrell and Chris got into it. They acted like I wasn't even there then brushed be off when I spoke. Terrell is like that, especially drunk, but I expected better of Chris."

"You know Terrell has feelings…"

"I know. I try to ignore it."

"I think Chris likes you, too. Terrell and Chris don't like each other anyhow." Rebecca glanced away a moment. "Your father doesn't like Terrell either."

Athena nodded. Terrell and I used to be like brother and sister. Most people think we are still that close. But, I can feel the difference. I don't want him in my life like that. I want my friend, not a lover." She looked down. "Chris, however…" A knock at the door halted whatever she was about to say. Rebecca gave her a small, sympathetic smile before going to see who was knocking.

The medic was only slightly surprised to see a busted up Chris standing there like someone had kicked his puppy. She shook her head and motioned him in. She followed him to the living room before detouring. "Athena, there is a lost little boy in the living room. I assume he wishes to make amends." She smiled at the Marine. "I'm going to go see your dad and Billy. I have doubts at how well they are getting along."

Athena closed her eyes and nodded. She took a deep breath and stalked to the living room. Her eyes first fell on Chris's back. When he turned to face her, she felt both angry and concerned. She walked to him without a word. Her hand found its way to his busted up face. He opened his mouth to speak but her fingers moved to cover his lips. "You need that looked after before anything else is said or done." Taking his hand, she lead him to the bathroom. "Sit." She pointed to the commode.

Chris sat down not sure what to say. He had come to apologize not be fixed up. "Athena…"

"It can wait. Hold still." She began dabbing antiseptic on his cheek and eyebrow. He hissed but remained still. As she was patching him up, she started speaking. "Why? Why did you…"

She gasped as he pulled her down into his lap. The action was so unexpected, she sat dazed as he closed the distance between their lips. The kiss was light, soft, and very short. She gazed at him in a stupor. "I couldn't stand him looking at you the way he does. I couldn't take him calling me those things. I was afraid, in a way, that you may believe him." He chastely kissed her again. "Athena, I think that I'm…"

Athena broke him off with a kissed this time. She surged forward and claimed his lips passionately. Her tongue prodded for entry to his mouth. When he excepted the intrusion, the tables turned and he became the aggressor. She moaned at the way his tongue wound around hers and intimately touched the inside of her mouth. He moaned as her hand splayed across his chest, feeling what was under his shirt. One of his hands found her short hair. The other ran over her back. They were lost in the kiss, the sensation of being with one another. They had dreamed of it, but they never realized how it would actually feel. Time, place, the world all hade nothing on the way they felt locked together in their kiss. Troubles flew away.

Eventually, they pulled apart. Chris rested his head under her chin. She held him to her. Then, she started giggling. Chris pulled back and looked at her curiously. "I never imagined the bathroom as the place we would do this."

"So, I'm not the only one to think about it." He grinned at her, kissing along her neck when she grinned back. She gasped as he stood with her still in his arms. "Where to?" She licked his ear.

"The living room for now." She heard Chris's heartbeat pick up at that. She would have to ask him why later. Her mind was preoccupied at the moment. She was content to forget the bar incident and everything else as long as she was in his arms. Everything felt right, more right than it had in her dream.

Rebecca could not keep the smile off her face as she walked into Wesker's house. She had a sneaking suspicion Chris and Athena would not being going anywhere while she was gone, except maybe to bed. The idea of her two friends together made her happy. She hoped Wesker would not pose any problems, not that Athena or Chris would allow him to. Athena would more than likely blow any negativity he had toward them all out of proportion and they would have a fight. Rebecca doubted the fight would be all verbal.

She shook her head of those thoughts as she found Wesker in his den reading. She paused at the door and watched him. He knew she was there, she was certain, but he made no move to acknowledge her. She watched him. He was so handsome the way the soft light played across his sharp angled face. His eyes were bright in the light, seeming larger as his pupils thinned. The sight took her breath away, and she felt kinda guilty. He was twenty years older than her. What could he ever want in such a 'child'? But, Athena seemed to think… Her thoughts were interrupted as he set the book aside and stood. She watched him come to her.

"Rebecca, what brings you by this late in the evening?" She blushed. Should she tell him the truth? "Now I have to know if it makes you blush like that." He smirked. "Athena?"

"How did…"

"She is a brazen young woman. I would not be surprised she said or did something to make you uncomfortable." He took her arm and led her into the living room. "Sit. I want to look at that ankle."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "I am a certified medic. I can take care of it myself, you know." She halfheartedly glared at him. He glared right back as if to say 'I'm doing it so just forget it'. She rolled her eyes and took off her shoe and sock before pulling up her pants leg.

Wesker immediately noticed, as his hand touched her leg, that she had shaved. He snorted at this to hide his chuckle. He thought it typical but appealing she would shave incase he did this, or so he assumed. He froze when he felt her hand in his hair. He looked up to see her face had turned very red. "Rebecca?" Her eyes were fixed on the feather in her hand. He wondered what was embarrassing about a feather but figured he should explain. "I had a fight with a pillow as I doubted you or Athena either one would appreciate me destroying Coen in much the same manner." She nodded mutely and laid the feather aside. Her mind was stuck on her dream. The feather, her leg in his hands. She almost felt faint.

Rebecca was pulling on her shoe when Billy walked into the room. He glares at Wesker before speaking to her. "Hey, Becky. How did you get over here this late?"

"It's not very late and I rode my bike. Took a few back streets. The ride was long and rough but here I am." All Wesker heard were the words ride long, and rough. He saw his dream in his mind and quickly squashed the images. Nonetheless, Rebecca caught the faint flush to his cheeks.

"You probably want some water then. Wait here. I'll get it for you." Wesker made his escape to the kitchen. He knew she had been about to make comment on the color on his cheeks and he had no suitable answer to give her. When he returned, Billy was sitting closely beside her. They were talking about dinner. "Here, Rebecca."

She took the glass of cold water with a smile. "Thank you. Do you want to go out to dinner with us?" Billy's eyes narrowed at that.

"No, I believe I'll be fine to cook for myself." Wesker did not want her alone with Coen but he wanted away from the man more.

Rebecca seemed disappointed. She thought a moment then smiled considerately at Billy. The ex-Marine knew she was about to decline. "Billy, not to be rude or mean, but how are you going to pay for a meal. You don't have any money, do you?"

Billy closed his eyes and shook his head. Not only had she declined but she had thrown his penniless state in his face. "Alright. I suppose you are right. I guess we'll have to stay in."

Rebecca nodded before turning to Wesker. "I'm cooking!" She immediately stood and left the men alone. Billy glared at the older man then stomped off toward the guest room. Wesker watched him go, pleased Rebecca was staying but not that Coen was. "Al!" He started as she called to him. He was still not used to her calling him that even though he had told her to.

Walking into the kitchen, he chuckled at the frustrated look on her small face. "Yes?" He asked playfully. She crossed her arms and glared at him. "You spend too much time with me, Rebecca. I'm rubbing off on you."

"So?" She asked before she could catch herself. She flushed a little but acted like nothing was out of the ordinary. "I can't find anything. Do you no know how to organize?" She threw up her hands and started rattling off things she needed and where they should logically be placed. Wesker stood immobile a moment as he watched her twitter her mouth buzzing like a bee.

"One thing at a time! Everything is right where it should be as this is my kitchen, not yours." He finally growled as he started opening shelves and pulling stuff out. Once everything she needed was out for her, he decided to stay and watch her cook. _I'm going to start liking this domestic stuff, I'm afraid._ Everything was going fine until she squeaked really loud. He was at her side in an instant. She had cut her finger.

"It hurts," she pouted. He rolled his eyes.

"Suck on it. It'll help." He started to go back to his chair when she stopped him with a sentence.

"I can't suck on it, that's just gross!" He rolled his eyes again, turned, and brought her finger to his mouth. Everything froze in that instant. Rebecca was lost in the sensation of his lips and tongue, and the way the blood rushed to her fingertip. She felt like she could ooze to the floor and become a puddle of goo. Wesker could not believe he had put her finger in his mouth so easily. Nor, could he believe she was just staring at him, allowing him to keep it there.

The mood was soon broken as footsteps neared the kitchen and Billy walked in. He saw Rebecca's finger slip from Wesker's mouth and the medic turn bright red. Wesker seemed the same, as he usually always did no matter the situation. Billy took a moment to file all the information a way. Soon as he was done, all hell broke loose. "What the fuck is going on?"

Rebecca unconsciously moved closer to Wesker. "Nothing, Coen. Rebecca just nicked her finger and could not see to it herself.

"And why the hell not?"

"What concern is that of yours?" Wesker was getting hot. His temper was rising to dangerous levels.

"You have no right…"

"Stop right there, Billy Coen! I am a big girl and can take care of myself. I don't need you looking out for me! He's right. I can't stomach the taste of blood. So, either grow up or leave us the hell alone!" Rebecca glared from Wesker's side. She may have the words but she still felt safer being as close to him as possible. "You act like he was going to bite my finger off or something!" Billy glared back a short moment before once again stomping to his room.

Wesker was shocked by the vivaciousness in Rebecca's voice. He looked down at her and caught the first blatant signs of the woman she was. He was in love with her more the more time he spent around her. She amazed and intrigued him beyond anything else. He knew she wanted him, too. He could hear, see, smell it. He just was not certain if it was more than lust or not. _Can I take that chance?_ He figured he would have to. She was not the sort to take the first step.

The rest of the evening, Wesker and Rebecca spent almost silently. They ate then cleaned up the kitchen together. Rebecca was constantly glancing at her finger, as was Wesker. She even caught him licking his lips as he did so. He wanted her, too, that much she was certain of. But, like him, she was not sure if that was all there was to it. She wanted desperately to believe there was more. Only problem was, she was not even sure what she felt, how deep her feelings ran. She wanted to believe it was love, but she had nothing to base it against to know for sure.

Rebecca returned to her house about two hours after she had left. She figured that Athena and Chris had made up by then. She had no idea how right she was until she walked into her living room. She had to put her hand on her mouth to stifle the gasp that wanted to erupt loudly from her. Chris and Athena, who was blanketed across Chris, were locked in an intense kiss. Rebecca could see his hands underneath Athena clothes and he, himself, was topless. She was speechless for several long moments. Finally, she got control over herself and cleared her throat, loudly. The other two froze guiltily. Rebecca smirked and crossed her arms. Wesker really was rubbing off on her. "You could take it to the bedroom so I don't have to walk in on it and nearly have a heart attack."

Chris blushed and awkwardly pulled his hands from Athena's clothes. Athena barely tinted pink as she smirked back. "Until you get the courage to face my father, this as close as you're going to get, Missy." Rebecca was almost purple she was so red. She lost her smirk and bit at her lip. Athena rolled her eyes and got off Chris. "Let's do as the lady says, Redfield. I'm not done with you yet." She blew a kiss to Rebecca and pulled Chris down the hall. Rebecca stood where she was as she tried to regain control of her breathing.

"Do you really think she and Wesker have a thing for each other?" Chris asked as he pulled Athena down to the bed with him. She nodded and began sucking on his ear. He quickly forgot about Rebecca, Wesker, Umbrella, and anything else that was not the woman beside him. Athena trailed her mouth from his ear to his shoulder and down his chest. She suckled at his nipples a few minutes before going farther down to his naval. Her mind went to her dream and she knew exactly what she was going to do to him.

Once done with his naval, she moved to his pants. She used her teeth to unfasten the button and pull down the zipper. Chris was panting and watching her with such emotion she felt she could come by that alone. She had never felt so wanted, almost worshipped. Chris soon had to close his eyes as she grazed her teeth across his flesh, through his boxers. He bucked when she slid her tongue inside the front opening. She smirked to herself and pulled the material away.

She slipped the head of his erection into her mouth and sucked, hard. He cried out and bucked again. She pleasured him some more, teasingly, before giving one final long, hard suck. He was panting so hard when she slid up his body, she feared he may not be able to go on. Her fears were thrown to the wind when he flipped them over and quickly stripped her of her clothing. He started at the base of her neck, marking her as his. He trailed kisses on every part of her he could reach. He spent minutes on each breast. Laving and loving it to the fullest. Her nipples were so sensitive it hurt when he touched them.

He descended farther and farther, moving slower and slower. When he finally came to her curls, she was so wet she was dripping. She wanted him, all of him. He could smell the musk of her, taste it before even putting his mouth to it. He swirled his tongue about her clit then delved lower, deeper. He drank from her, making her beg, whimper, cry out for more. He kissed and licked her thighs, hips, ass. Then, he moved upward, back to her mouth. They kissed long and passionately.

While they were locked together by mouth, Athena wrapped her legs about him and shoved him deep inside. Chris was lost in the heat, tightness that was the woman below him. He drove in and out slowly. Athena became needy, wanted more. She had to have him hard, rough. "Fuck me, Chris. I can't take this anymore. Take me and make me yours." He did not need told twice. He slammed into her and she shoved right back. They went at the frenzied pace only moments before she was latching onto his neck and shoulder, marking him as hers alone. The way she bit him made him climax. They both saw bright lights and darkness. The world turned on its axis, tilted farther than it had before. They panted and collapsed together in a heap. Chris eventually pulled from her and situated them under the covers.

Athena smiled sleepily and content. She wrapped her arms around him as she place her head on his chest. She had no intentions of ever letting him go. Little did she know exactly what they had just accomplished together.


	11. Fantasies and Realities

Athena awoke disoriented. Her mind took a moment to remember what had happened before she fell asleep. As memories and images flooded her mind, she felt heat blossom through her. She listened to the breathing and heartbeat of the man she still used as a pillow. His breathing and heart rhythm were even. He still slept. She smiled and kissed his chest where her cheek had laid.

She sat up and smiled down at him. He was cute all rumpled. _Sexy as sin is more like it! I'm lucky I heal fast or I'd be sore as hell._ Her smile turned to a smirk. She continued to watch him sleep a moment more then found her robe. She left with a small smile she just could not get rid of. Her world felt more balanced than it had in a long time.

Soon after she left the room, Chris awoke not quite sure where he was. He blinked his eyes and glanced around at his surroundings. Memories crashed into him as he took in the rumpled sheets of the foreign bed. He idly wondered where Athena had gotten to but figured she had gone for a shower. He highly doubted she would just up and leave, especially as this was where she was staying. She was not the type to do things so cowardly, anyhow. She faced things straight on. _But… Where does this leave us?_

He sat up and scratched his head. He wondered if Rebecca was up as well. Shrugging, he found his pants then padded to the kitchen. Rebecca was there drinking a cup of coffee and munching on some toast. She smiled knowingly when she looked at him. He gave her a lopsided grin. "Mind if I use your kitchen?"

Her smile turned to a grin. "You're going to make her breakfast? That's so sweet!" Chris flushed lightly and rolled his eyes. Rebecca chuckled, her smile now mischievous, and left him to his task with one final uncharacteristic comment, "She must have been real good!"

Chris choked on his breath and spun around to see the door swinging where Rebecca had been. _She's spending too much time with both Weskers._ However, the grin on his face grew larger of its own accord.

He set pans on the stove and rummaged through the fridge and cabinets, making note to replace anything he used. He fried eggs, hash browns, bacon, and sausage. He placed bread in the toaster so he could toast it when he needed. As he was setting the table, he felt arms wrap around him from behind. He smiled, finished what he was doing, then turned around.

Athena smiled up at him. "What are you up to, Mr. Redfield?"

He rolled his eyes. "Nothing, Major Wesker. Why don't you have a seat?" He moved and pulled a chair out for her. She sat down, never losing the smile on her face.

Chris served her up a nice hardy meal, served himself one, then sat down to join her. They ate in comfortable silence, sharing glances and grins. Their feet rested together under the table, and their hands 'accidentally' touched as they sought butter, salt, pepper, and other such things. In all, they enjoyed their breakfast before going back to the bedroom to get dressed and start their day.

While Chris and Athena were sharing a nice breakfast, Terrell was still out cold from both the blow he had received from Greer and the amount of alcohol he had consumed. In his forced unconsciousness, his mind played over what he wanted. What he wanted from Athena and could never have.

_Terrell was chained to a large wooden canopy bed in a large dark room. Candles gave the only illumination. He wore nothing but a black leather thong, a black leather collar, and the leather cuffs chained to the bed and his ankles and wrists. Dark music played from somewhere, sounding as though it came from every direction. The sheets he was spread across were black and red silk. His body loved the feel of the soft material beneath him. His eyes darted around trying to locate any sign of another presence, but he seemed to be all alone. After some time, a voice trailed to him, like the music, seeming to surround him._

"You seem somewhat worried, boy, and worried you should be." Athena stepped from the darkness taking Terrell's breath away. He felt himself grow hard as she seemed to glide toward him. She wore a long, tight red leather skirt that was split from the waist down on both sides. Her bosom was peaking out above a tight black leather bodice-like chemise. The laces were pulled as tight as they could be. Her feet were incased in tall, spike-heeled laced boots. Her hands wore long gloves that ran from fingers to above the elbow. She was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

Terrell felt confined by the thong, needed to be free of it. He began to thrash around only to freeze as a whip was brought down across his leather clad erection. He hissed but remained still. The pain sent pleasure through him. "Now, now, Pet. You don't want to upset me." She ran the whip over his abdomen and chest, tickling him. He nodded and watched as she crawled onto the bed and straddled him right above his groin. He started to buck, trying to get some sort of stimulation. She smacked him hard on the chest. "Don't move unless I command." Her eyes held the promise of pain if he did not comply.

Athena placed the whip to the side and ran her fingers over his toned chest. She pinched his nipples, hard. He hissed as the sensation cursed through him. "Quiet, Pet," Athena ordered. She smacked him on the chest, leaving a stinging red mark. She pulled her gloves from her hands and through them to the side. She then leaned forward so the laces of her bodice hung over his mouth. "Untie them." He caught the laces and pulled, freeing her. Her breasts popped over the top of the leather because of her angle. "Make me happy, Pet. Pleasure them."

Terrell pulled first one nipple then the other into his mouth. "Harder!" She ordered. He nipped and suckled as roughly as he could. She moaned and rocked herself on his abdomen. He tried to pleasure her more. "Stop, Pet." He seemed to not hear her. She jerked back and smacked him again. "I said stop." He nodded and put his head back down. "That's better. You disappoint me and you'll be very sorry." Again he nodded. "Now, lay still. You move one muscle and you'll regret it."

She slid down his body and unzipped the thong he wore. His erection sprung free into her waiting hands. She fondled him a moment then slipped him inside her mouth. He had to fight himself to keep from moving. She sucked, licked, nibbled, and nipped until he was painfully hard and felt about ready to climax. She seemed to realize this as she snapped a cock ring on him and sat back. "Now for the fun, Pet." She removed the skirt to reveal she had nothing on underneath. She pulled out of the chemise and then slid up his body.

"You want to pleasure me don't you, Pet?" He knew he had to nod. She would except no less. "Good." She continued up his body until she straddled his face. "Pleasure me!" She gripped the head board in anticipation as his tongue lapped at her. He sucked at her clit and dove his tongue deep inside her. She came close to her climax. She began rocking, riding his face. He fought to breath as she ground herself on his face. He was soon drenched in juices as she continued to rock. Finally, she slid down his body to kiss him, tasting herself on his lips, in his mouth.

"You did well, Pet. Should I reward you, I wonder." The question was not directed at him, he knew. He stayed motionless. She played with his nipples as she thought. "May as well. I'll get pleasure from you again before discarding you." She smirked down at him before mounting him. He remained perfectly still. "Your control impresses me, Pet." She leaned up and unhooked his cuffs and then did the same to those on his ankles. She picked up her whip and a leash that seemed to materialized from nowhere. She snapped the leash to his collar. "Take me hard, Pet." She jerked him up to her with the leash and gave him a bruising kiss. She leaned back so he knew to be on top. He began rocking within her. She met him thrust for thrust. "Harder!" She smacked the whip across his back. He began slamming into her. "Faster!" She smacked him again, this time on the ass. He began rutting her as hard and fast as he could. She flung her head back and wrapped her legs about him. He moved within her and was soon feeling her clinch around him in another orgasm. He needed release so bad the pain was becoming unbearable. She reached down in that moment and took the ring off him. He exploded within her. "That was good, Pet. You're not a bad fuck." She shoved him off and out of her. She stood gathered her clothes and left the room.

Terrell watched her go confused and disappointed. That was it. She had nothing else to offer him. He got what he wanted, and he knew that he would never get it again. He was not man enough for her it seemed. He was just a toy.

Terrell grunted as he fell from his bed. His dream remained in his mind but had to take a backseat as bile rose in his throat. He made a mad dash for the bathroom. His day was going to be awful with the memory of the dream and the hangover.

Two days later:

Athena could feel something was wrong. Well, maybe not wrong but definitely different. She felt tired when she did the least thing. Even normal, non-tyrant, people did not get tired doing something as basic as taking a shower. The smell of eggs, bacon, hash browns, and sausage made her so sick she generally had to make a run for the toilet. Her clothes seemed to scratch at her skin, and her bladder seemed to stay full. The symptoms were not unknown to her. However, the chance that she had become… She could not even complete the thought. She had to talk to Rebecca maybe even Patrick.

She left the bathroom and walked to her father's living room. Rebecca sat there reading a magazine. She glanced up at Athena and unknowingly hit the nail on the head. "How many times does that make since noon? I don't go that many times in four days. You sure you aren't pregnant or something?" The look that graced Athena's face at that made Rebecca gape at her. "You…" Chris walked in then. His scent hit Athena's nostrils and she was running for the bathroom yet again. Chris and Rebecca both watched her in concern.

"What's wrong with her? Is she sick?" Chris looked to Rebecca who shrugged and tried to return her attention back to the magazine. She knew something, Chris was certain. He sat down and waited for Athena to return.

As she walked back into the room, she spoke seriously but with trepidation. "I think you are right, Rebecca." The medic's head shot up and she gaped again.

"Right about what? What's going on?" Chris asked.

"That's a good question. What is going on, Athena?" Her father's voice carried from the kitchen door. She cringed and placed a hand to her stomach.

"Nothing." She turned her back and fought to keep control of herself.

"Why do I suspect this is your fault, Redfield, whatever it is? I can smell you on her and her on you." Wesker stepped toward Chris. His malice was present in his voice. Athena spun around and made to intercept.

"Don't even think about it, Athena Wesker!" Rebecca stood and put her hands on her hips. "You sit down over there." She pointed to the seat nearest Athena. "Chris, the two of you need to talk. You," she pointed to Wesker, "are coming on a walk with me." She grabbed his arm and started pulling him for the door. He was so dazed he was on his porch before he realized what had just happened. He was amazed she had gotten both Athena and himself to do as told so easily.

"What do you think you are doing?" He jerked his arm free. He glared down at her to be met with a pout. She was quickly learning how to get him to do anything she wanted. "Don't try that, Rebecca. It isn't going to work."

"You don't want to go for a walk with me? You want me out alone in the big park where any freak or monster can get me?" She continued to look at him innocently. He glared down at her for a few more seconds then sighed.

_Damn her. She knows I can't say no. It's frustrating as hell._ He looked in the direction of the park. "Fine. I'll take a short walk with you but you have to tell me what is wrong with my daughter." His face was set in firm lines. She knew she would not get out of that so she nodded and looped her arm through his without thinking. Wesker, however, noticed.

He looked down at her as they made the short walk to the park. She was so beautiful in the moonlight. The silver light highlighted her pale skin and soft hair. Her eyes were bright and cheerful. He thought of how they had looked the night of the mission in the forest. _Hind sight is twenty-twenty as they say. I could shoot myself for nearly ending this life beside me, for nearly ending so much more._ She looked up at him and smiled upon catching him watching her. He diverted his gaze. He would let too much be known if he met her gaze, he feared.

They walked on in silence. He could get used to the simplicity they seemed to be in as they walked arm in arm to the park. He lost himself in thought until she stopped beside him. "I think this good enough." He shook his head slightly to clear it then nodded. "Yes or no. Make up your mind," she told him with a smirk.

"If you get much more like my daughter or myself, Rebecca, I will become worried." He sat down on the bench she had stopped by. "Now, what is wrong with my daughter." He was quickly taken aback as she plopped down in his lap. "Re…"

"You aren't going to go getting mad and running off. So, shut up and let me tell you what I think is going on." She eyed him with a cocked brow. He felt disappointed somewhat at her not sitting on his lap just because she wanted to but because she had an ulterior motive.

"I can easily lift you and…"

"I said be quiet." She put her hand over his. "Now, I want you to listen calmly and not overreact, alright?" He nodded but she could tell by his eyes that he was not actually going to listen to her. However, what she was really seeing was him gazing at her beauty not defiance. "I mean it. Athena does not need any extra stress." He eyed her curiously at the mention of his daughter's name but paid little to mind to what she was saying. "I believe, and apparently so does Athena, that your daughter is pregnant." She waited.

Wesker heard her but he was distracted by her presence in his lap and her beauty. He failed to really get what she had said. He felt it would be best if they got back to his house soon. His control was slipping. "Can we return now?" He eyed her.

She was stunned at how well he seemed to take the news. His easy acceptance worried her. Something was not quite right. However, she let him stand her up and lead her back toward his house. They walked in silence, as they had on the way to the park. Only problem was, about halfway back to his house, he realized what Rebecca had said. She was confused by him suddenly stopping mid-stride.

"Rebecca, what did you say back there? Did you say what I think you said?" He looked down at her.

"You mean you weren't eve listening!" Rebecca crossed her arms and glared at him.

"So, you did say what I thought." He seemed too calm. His face was impassive. She stepped back. She knew he was about to blow, and blow he did. "My daughter is pregnant with Redfield's spawn!" He turned on his heal and mad to hurry home. Rebecca could almost feel the heat radiating from the man. She did not realize he was actually hot. She grabbed his arm. He froze and glared back at her. "Let go, Chambers."

"Don't 'Chambers' me, Albert Wesker. I told you that your daughter does not need any added stress."

"Added stress is getting knocked up by Christopher Redfield!" Wesker jerked free from her hold and continued walking home. "And don't take that tone with me!"

"I'll take whatever tone I wish! Besides, what is so bad about her being pregnant? Personally, I'd like to have a bundle of children." That did it. She distracted him yet again as began to see her pregnant, but not just pregnant. He saw her pregnant with his children and he did not believe he wanted any more.

"Bundles is how many exactly?" He asked tentatively.

"At least six or seven!" He felt extremely faint, something he had never felt before that he could remember.

"That many?" _Fuck! That's a lot of kids. I could never…_ He stopped his thoughts as he realized the possibility of her wanting children with him was next to nothing.

"What's wrong with that many?" She asked innocently.

"Swollen ankles, morning sickness, the birthing process, and many other things."

"Are you saying I would be ugly pregnant?" Her brow rose as she put her hands on her hips. She had obviously picked up at least one of Jill's habits.

"No!" He chastised himself for replying so fervently and quickly.

"You better not be, Mister!" She sighed at seeing they were back at his place. She hoped all would go well once they returned inside.

Athena watched Rebecca drag her father out of the house. She gazed at the closed door for a several minutes before Chris sat down beside her and turned her face to look at him. His scent hit her again and made her nauseous. She could not understand why his scent made her sick but it did. She tried hard to fight it. "What is going on, Athena? I'm starting to worry."

"Chris… Can I ask you a question?" She looked in his eyes.

"Of course."

"Have you ever thought of what it would be like to be a parent?" He saw a small bit of apprehension in her eyes. His stomach tightened slightly.

"Occasionally. Why?" He knew what she was going to say. He could feel it.

"I'm pregnant, Chris. I know you didn't want this, but…" She was cut off as he place a finger over her lips.

"We did, Athena. We just never realized it." He leaned his head against hers. "I don't want to hear one word about not having the baby or giving it up. We made him or her and we will raise him or her."

She looked in his eyes and felt tears spilling onto her cheeks. "Oh, Chris…" She suddenly stood. "Hold that thought." She ran for the bathroom yet again. He took that moment to lose it.

Chris slid to the floor and brought his knees to his chest. He forced himself to breath in and out slowly, trying to calm back down before Athena returned. He was still like that when Wesker and Rebecca walked through the front door. Wesker took one look at him and rolled his eyes. "For fuck's sake, Redfield. You are an elite S.T.A.R.S officer. Get your ass off the floor and be the man you were when you got my daughter pregnant!"

Chris glared at Wesker and then Rebecca as the medic began chuckling. She hid behind Wesker jokingly. Wesker glance back at her and smirked. "I wouldn't make a habit of hiding behind me, My Dear. You need to learn to fight your own battles. I won't be around to protect you all the time."

Rebecca was startled by the 'My Dear' though he did not seem to realize what he said. Chris did not help with the next comment he made through his laughter, "Cling any tighter to him, Becca and he may get the wrong impression."

"Can it, Redfield. You are in enough trouble as it is so you may wish to hold your tongue."

"Apparently he already has the…" He cut off his words as Wesker's glare intensified. Rebecca smirked and tauntingly stuck her tongue out at him from around Wesker's arm. She noticed the heat again as she stood close to him. She was sure he should not be that hot. He distracted her from that thought as he moved closer to Chris.

"We are going to have to talk, Redfield, and soon." Chris stood and nodded. He could respect a man's wish to protect his daughter. As that thought crossed his mind, he realized he would be doing the protecting soon. Chris sat down heavily. He, Christopher Redfield, was going to be a father. Claire was going to flip when she found out.


	12. Illness and a Surprise

Barry and Gunn had been sweating for days. Six days to be precise. Wesker had yet to make any appearance. Chris had been the only one they had seen hide or hair of. All that was about to change as a knock came to Barry's front door. He shared a look with Gunn then stood and walked over to answer it. He opened the door to find not only Albert Wesker but Athena Wesker as well. He could see Chris standing near Wesker's jeep, waiting, and Rebecca fidgeting by his side. She seemed extra anxious.

"We need to talk, Burton." Wesker shoved his way inside, followed closely by Athena. "I have been putting this off long enough."

Barry turned to face his former captain. "And why is that? And what exactly are you here for?"

"Don't play at being obtuse with me, Barry. Chris told me of his visit. He was right you know. We are not happy at all." Wesker's voice was calm and cool. He and Athena both wore stoical expressions and stood solidly before the two men.

"Captain MacArtair, we have been friends for a few years now. I thought I could trust you with my life, and now you have nearly taken it away. What do you have to say for yourself, Captain?" Athena had her hands behind her back, which was straight as a rod, and her feet were set shoulder width apart. Her posture screamed of command and strength. She demanded respect.

"Nothing."

She walked up to Gunn and got into his face. "I didn't hear you, Captain. What did you say?"

"Nothing, Ma'am." He hated it when a superior officer got into his face like this. Athena had only done it a few times when they first became a team.

"I'd rethink that, Captain. You are under investigation for court martial for a severe offense." She glanced at Barry. "Perhaps you can shed some light, Mr. Burton. As a participant in an offense made by a member of the United States Naval Marines, I have full quarter to interrogate and prosecute you as well." She glared at the larger man. She was up in his face as well. "You have a family, do you not? Can they continue to survive without you?"

"You wouldn't dare…"

"The hell I wouldn't!" She turned back to her father. "MacArtair."

Wesker nodded and stepped forward. He pulled back his fist and let swing, connecting with Gunn's nose and nearly driving it to the brain. Gunn fell to his knees, blood pouring from between the fingers of the hand he held over his busted nose. Wesker was not finished, however, as he hauled him to his feet and punched him a few times in the midsection. He then dropped the Scot to the floor and looked at Barry. "Your family saved you this one time, Mr. Burton. I suggest you leave, and leave soon. If I see you again, your fate will be worse than Captain MacArtair's." That said, Wesker turned and strode from the house. Athena watched Barry coolly a moment then followed. She was stopped, however, when Barry's hand wrapped around her arm.

Chris was the first to notice this as Wesker had his back to the door where Athena and Barry stood. The younger man was across the lawn and in the house before Wesker realized something was going on. "Let her go, Barry. I don't want to have to hit you again."

"What do you care, Chris? Why do you give a rat's ass about these people?" Barry jerked Athena toward him. She was weaker than normal because of the pregnancy. She had not anticipated actually being in on any physical part of the encounter.

"I have every right to care what happens to Athena, and the child she is carrying. Now, let go of her." This news took both Barry and Gunn, who had finally made it to a sitting position, by surprise.

"Do as Chris says, Barry, or he will not be the only one hitting you. I warn you, I punch much harder than he does." Wesker walked in and towered over Barry. Two to one was not good odds, and it would be three to one if Athena got free. He took his chances and let go. "Well done, Mr. Burton." Wesker started to make a fist to punch him but felt Athena's hand on his arm. He knew what she wanted and stepped back just in time for her to spin around and deck Barry with all her might. Luckily for Barry, she was not at her full potential at the moment. That done, Athena and Wesker left the house. Chris stared at the two men on the floor.

"If anything done by either of you puts my child or Athena in danger ever again, I will kill you. I'm sure Wesker knows plenty of creative ways for me to accomplish it in a slow methodical way. Heed his advice and leave, Barry." Chris turned and joined the others. Rebecca was fussing over Athena to Wesker's amusement. The older man was chuckling and shaking his head.

"Don't be such a mother hen, Chambers," he told her as he got in the driver's seat of his jeep. "Let's get out of here." the others nodded and piled in. Chris and Athena shared the backseat while Rebecca had shotgun.

Rebecca watched Wesker as the man stood in his kitchen drinking a glass of water. Something was wrong with him. He was still radiating heat and his skin looked pale. She was worried. "Al, is there something wrong with you? Are you sick?" She walked over to him.

He looked at her strangely. "What makes you think I am sick?"

She placed a hand to his forehead. She jerked back at the heat. "Bed. Now." She took a hold of his arm and began dragging him toward his room. Athena, who had just come from the bathroom, looked on curiously.

"What's going on?" She asked as she watched Rebecca fight to pull Wesker along.

"Touch him… Wait! Don't touch him. You don't need to be getting sick. He's running a fever and… I told you _not_ to touch him!" Rebecca yelled as Athena placed a hand on her father's brow. She hissed at the heat.

"You've had this for a while if you are that hot, at least a day. Bed. Now." She grabbed his other arm and the two woman pulled the oddly silent man along.

Once they had him to his room, Athena was huffing. She hated getting tired by doing the least little thing. "Go rest, Athena. I can take it from here. He won't fight me too much if he knows what is good for him." Wesker snorted but did not comment. He no longer had to hide he was sick so he had stopped fighting it. The fever was quickly taking over his system.

Athena nodded and left the room after saying, "I'll call Patrick. He may be able to figure out what is wrong. Dad shouldn't be able to get sick. I can't."

Rebecca nodded without looking up from Wesker. "You shouldn't have been exerting yourself today if you were sick. Gunn and Barry could have waited."

Wesker shook his head. "Had to be taken care of."

"Not at the cost of your health! How long have you been fighting this?"

"About a two days, I think." He made no protest as she began stripping him of his clothes. He was barely cognitive.

"Why didn't you say something?" Rebecca stripped to his boxers, trying vainly to not take in his sexy physique. She blushed as she put him to bed and settled the cover around him. "Sleep. Patrick will be here soon and we'll see what is wrong, okay?"

Wesker nodded as his eyes drifted closed. He was losing consciousness. Rebecca smiled sadly down at him before bending to place a light kiss on his brow. She then turned to leave the room. A hand on hers stopped her, however. "Can't leave till I return the favor, Miss Chambers." Despite the situation, her heart fluttered. She bent back down and met his lips in a short closed mouth kiss. He seemed satisfied as his hand released hers. She watched him a moment more before leaving to see if Athena had located Patrick.

"Are you sure about this?" Brian asked Isaiah as he read over the papers Greer had handed him. Terrell was of no use to anyone. He had shut himself off from the team and neglected all responsibilities.

"Yeah, there's no mistake." The sergeant sighed as he rubbed at his eyes.

"Get some sleep, Hyman. I'll take this to the major and see what she wants us to do." Brian folded the papers and stuck them in his pocket. Athena had to see them. He started for the elevator when Patrick came bounding out of his room and rushing that direction himself. "Wow, Doc, what's the rush?"

"Athena just called. Her dad's pretty sick. She needs me to see to him."

"I'm heading there, too. You can ride with me. Got everything you need?" Brian called the lift.

"It's in my car."

Brian nodded as they got inside the elevator car. As they stepped from the lift, they ran into a bloody Gunn. "Captain, what happened?" Brian asked the Scot.

"Albert Wesker happened."

"But, the major's father is sick," Brian responded.

"For a sick man, he throws one hell of a punch."

"We're on our way over there. Elizabeth can see to you." Patrick urged Brian along. He would not keep Athena waiting, nor would he keep a patient waiting. He had double incentive to get to Wesker's as soon as possible.

Once he had stopped fighting it, the fever had began reeking havoc on Wesker's body. Rebecca had returned to his side, where she sat fretting over every noise and movement he made. She continually bathed down his face and upper body with a cool, wet rag despite the fact she did not think it was helping. She kept glancing at the door and the time. Patrick should have been there, she thought.

Athena came in, followed by Patrick, as she was ringing out the rag to place it on Wesker's head. "Pat's here now so come sit with me until he's finished. Brian has some news we need to hear. Besides, you can fret just as well in another room. I'm doing it, aren't I?" Athena took Rebecca around the shoulders. "I called Jill, too. She's coming over to hear what Brian has to say. I figured _you_ could use another familiar face."

"Why me? He's your father." Rebecca watched the floor as they walked to the living room.

"You care deeply for him. More deeply than you realize." Athena squeezed Rebecca to her side. "He cares for you to, you know."

Rebecca shook her head and moved away to sit on the couch to await Jill's arrival. The sooner she arrived, the sooner they heard what Brian had to say, and the sooner she got back to Wesker.

Athena watched the younger woman sadly. She feared both Rebecca and her father would fail to notice what they were missing in each other. She felt lucky to have found Chris and be able to share something so special with him.

About the time Jill arrived, Patrick returned from Wesker's room. Rebecca and Athena both converged on the man. He held up his hands as they cornered him. "Calm down or you won't understand a thing I say." Both women glared back. "He's got a fever. I don't know what is causing it but it is running its course rather quickly now that it has got a firm hold on him. My main concern is the degree of the temperature. He needs cooled down if it gets much higher." Patrick handed Rebecca some papers. "You'll understand this the best of anyone else here. I took some blood I need to analyze as soon as Brian and I return to the hotel. Until I get the results there is not much else I can tell you."

Athena and Rebecca both nodded. Rebecca read the papers as Athena motioned Brian to speak. "We have a situation that needs looked into, Major. According to these documents Hyman found, Ohio is experiencing an outbreak of its own. The number of missing and dead is still low but numbers as expected to rise." He handed the papers to Athena. "The base is near Cincinnati on the outskirts of Stonelick State Park close to Fayetteville."

Athena read over the papers silently then passed them on to Chris. "Alright. Keep a close eye on everything going on around that area. Soon as dad is on his feet, he can take care of it as I'm sure he knows more than we do. Besides, I'm in no condition…"

"What?" Patrick was immediately at her side. "Are you sick, too? Running a fever?" He placed a hand to her head as she rolled her eyes.

"My condition is a bit more lengthy than that…"

"What condition?" Brian was beside Patrick.

"Well, ladies, simply put, I'm pregnant."

"**_What?!_**" Both of them yelled. Brian had to steady himself on Patrick as the other man reeled as well.

"You're pregnant?" Patrick finally registered.

"Yes."

"Okay, your turn." He took her arm and began leading her from the room. He paused and glanced back at Chris. "Are you coming, Mr. Redfield? This involves you, too, does it not?"

Chris nodded and got up to follow. Brian watched them go before collapsing into a chair. Of all things, he had never see that coming. Jill, likewise was amazed. Chris Redfield was going to be father and Wesker a grandfather. She could not believe it. Rebecca took the distraction of everyone else and left the room as well. She returned to Wesker's side to see that he was taken properly care of.

"I won't know anything without further testing, but I would say that you will not carry nine months. I would be surprised if you last five as fast as things seem to be going. I want to make an appointment for an ultrasound at the local hospital tomorrow. I'll let you know when in the morning. For now, just go about things as you would normally and we'll see about everything tomorrow."

"The baby will have the virus, right?" Athena asked. Patrick nodded. "Will his or her appearance be altered by its presence?"

Patrick cocked his head in thought. "The odds are likely that some sort of alteration will occur but I have no way of knowing what will be physical and what not. He or she may appear perfectly normal and be superhuman or look inhuman but be perfectly normal. I would just be speculating. However, as speculation, I believe both will occur. Some physical and nonphysical alterations will be present in the child from birth and others may develop as he or she gets older."

Chris and Athena shared a look before coming to a silent agreement. No matter what, they would love the child no different.

Rebecca had the covers pulled back so she could wipe Wesker's entire body down with the cool water. She had removed his boxers reciting a mantra that he was a patient and nothing more over and over in her mind. She had completely bathed him in the cool water once and was now going over him a second time. She was nearly finished when a knock came to the door. She quickly threw the covers back over him from the waist down and rinsed the rag out so she could replace it on his head.

Jill walked in as Rebecca folded the small towel and placed it on Wesker's forehead with such care. "He's going to be okay, Becky. It'll take more than this to beat him."

Rebecca looked up at Jill and nodded. "I know, but I can't help but worry and not just about him. Athena is pregnant, Umbrella's virus is spreading in other areas, and I feel helpless. I joined S.T.A.R.S to make a difference. What difference am I making?"

"Everything takes time, Rebecca. Have a little faith in yourself and in us. As a team, we can do anything, I promise."

"I hope you are right, Jill. I hope the team is still here in the near future."

"We'll always be here, Rebecca. We're too damn stubborn to not be." The older woman smiled at the medic who halfheartedly smiled back.

Patrick and Brian left shortly after Patrick finished with Athena. She had given Brian permission to tell the others but to be careful in telling Terrell. She now sat on the couch with Chris, awaiting something, anything to happen.

"What do you think we should name him or her?" Chris suddenly asked.

Athena thought a moment before shaking her head. "I don't know. By the way, it's a boy." She snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"How do you know?" Chris kissed her hair as he rested his cheek on her head.

"I just do. Trust me, it's a boy."

"If you say so, but I wouldn't mind a girl."

"Maybe next time, Redfield." Athena smiled as he stiffened.

"There's going to be a next time?" He sounded shocked.

"You don't want more than one child?" She turned to look him in the eye.

"I never figured you would want…" Athena cut him off with a kiss.

"I want half a dozen or more as long as they are bred with you." Her eyes twinkled. "That alright with you?"

Chris nodded and pulled her back down against him. "So, a boy? What do we name him? And not Chris, Jr."

"What's wrong with Christopher, Jr.?" She asked.

"He's to be his own person so he has to have his own name."

"At least have Christopher as his middle name," Athena persisted.

"Maybe, but we have to come up with a first name first."

"Torin," Athena declared. "It means 'chief'. He'll be our little chief."

"Torin Christopher does have a nice ring to it," Chris commented. "Sounds good for disciplining, too. You'll make good use of it." He grunted as she elbowed him in the ribs.

"Don't push it, Christopher Redfield," she warned. He just chuckled in return.


	13. Fever, Bath, News, and Unhappiness

Brian called the team, except Patrick, into the main room of the suite. Elizabeth and Isaiah sat on the couch while Terrell and Gunn stood off to different sides. Greer stood behind the couch waiting for whatever was about to be said calmly. Nothing but irritation ever seemed to bother the man. "I have some news about the major." All eyes and ears became intent upon him. "This is going to come as a surprise, it certainly did for me, but I am dead serious." He met the eyes of everyone of them. Elizabeth and Isaiah leaned forward as Greer tensed slightly. Brian only used the words dead serious when he was. Terrell only seemed to be annoyed and Gunn was indifferent. "The major is expecting."

Elizabeth shot to her feet with a huge grin. "De major? I canno' believe i'!" She pulled out her cell phone. "Can I tell Ramla?" Brian nodded and Elizabeth ran from the room.

"Okay, what did I miss?" Terrell asked.

"Athena is expecting," Gunn repeated for Brian. "She's pregnant with Redfield's child."

"You knew?" Brian turned to Gunn. The captain nodded and left the room as well. Isaiah shrugged and headed for his computers. Brian watched them go noticing Greer tense even more as his eyes passed over the man. He followed Demetrius' line of sight to see Terrell standing shocked and angry. "Terry?" Brain stepped toward the man.

Terrell's eyes met Brian's and Brian knew the shit was about to hit the fan. Terrell turned on his heel and was in the elevator before Brian could speak again. He looked to Demetrius. Greer shook his head. "We cannot do anything. He and Athena must work this out on their own." Brian nodded as he looked at the elevator again. He was going to be on pins and needles until he heard from one of them.

Despite the fact that he was still lost in his fever. Rebecca talked to Wesker continuously. She was becoming worried. His temperature seemed to be staying too high and she worried it would go higher. "You need to cool down completely," she told him. She walked into the master bath and filled the tub with cold water. She then returned to his side and looked him over and the distance to the tub. "Oh, boy. This should be fun." She pulled back the covers, closing her eyes though his body was becoming familiar to her. That done, she patted his face trying to rouse him somewhat. She did not want to lug his dead weight to the bathtub.

Wesker's eyes opened slightly and met hers. She could tell he was completely out of it as his eyes were glazed over and unfocused. "Stand up for me, Al." She helped him to swing his legs to the floor and stand. He leaned heavily against her as she drug him toward the tub. Once there, she held him tightly as she helped him into the water ignoring the wetness that hit her.

Wesker began to shiver as the cold water assaulted his overheated flesh. On instinct, he struggled to get out of the freezing water. She forced him to remain still and submerge himself, submerging half of herself as well. The steam that came off him and the water gave her mixed feelings. He was way too hot and warming the water quickly. However, the cold water could be cooling him as well. She hoped the bath was helping. He had to pull out of the fever soon if he was to come out well or at all.

She left him in the water for several minutes. He was not any more alert than he had been when she helped him from the bed. The water was warm when she helped him to stand and back to his bed. She leaned him against the wall near the bed so she could dry him before placing him back under the thin covers. She replaced the cold rag on his head and the one she had put under his neck at the base of his skull. He soon returned to his fever induced sleep, mumbling and occasionally jerking around. She was surprised she had made it through the whole bath without freaking out over his nudity or closeness. She was glad he would not remember any of what was happening as well.

Rebecca emptied the tub and found the longest shirt Wesker had. She closed the door to the master bath and changed from her wet clothes to the button up shirt. _Thankfully I am shorter than him by almost a foot._ She then left him alone to throw her clothes in the dryer. Little did she know how that short trip would turn disastrous.

Athena wriggled around in Chris's arms, trying to get comfortable. He grunted as she shoved on his ribs. "Easy killer. I got ribs and organs in there."

She snorted and smacked his thigh. "Just you wait until I'm as large as this whole damn couch."

"That's a bit of an exaggeration, don't you think?" He winked at Jill who shook her head at his antics.

"We'll see if you still think so when I get fat and hormonal." She shoved against his ribs again before growling and sitting up. "Why do you have to be so uncomfortable?"

"Well, I'll keep that in mind tonight when I become a pillow." He chuckled as she smacked him. "Okay, okay. Truce." He held out his hand.

"Only if you go get me something to drink," she rejoined. He rolled his eyes but stood to do as she 'asked'.

"You must really like the bathroom."

"No, that's why I am fighting the effects you scent is having on me."

Chris stopped mid-step and turned. "My scent?"

"Makes me sick to my stomach," she clarified. "Don't worry. It'll go away, eventually."

He nodded. "I hope so. Jill, you want anything?"

"No, Chris. You just take care of Athena. I'm fine." Jill winked back. "For now at least." He rolled his eyes and mumbled something about women as he disappeared into the kitchen.

Rebecca was throwing her clothes in the dryer when a low whistle was heard from behind her. She spun around and glared at Billy. "What are you whistling at, Billy?" She crossed her arms.

"Nice legs, Becky. Love the outfit. What's with the shirt?" He stepped closer to her. She backed into the dryer. "Wesker like it, too?"

Rebecca was stunned by the feral look in Billy's eyes. "B… Billy?" He continued to get closer to her.

"You like your men tough and mean. I could do that, you know. I could be whatever you want." He was almost up against her when hands grabbed him and threw him aside.

"Back off, Coen," Chris growled. "You okay, Rebecca?"

"Yeah." She nodded as she spoke.

"Stay out of this, Redfield! This is between Becky and me." Billy straightened himself up and stared at Chris in challenge.

"What is all the commotion back here?" Athena asked as she came into the room. She glared at all three of them. "Isn't there enough going on without fighting?"

"He started it by making unwelcome moves on…"

"How do you know they are unwanted? I never…"

"I don't want you in that way, Billy. You aren't my…"

"Shut up!" Athena roared. She held onto the doorframe and continued to glare at them. "Rebecca, go see to my father." The medic nodded unhappily and left. "You two knock it off." She started to leave as well when Billy commented.

"Need your pregnant girlfriend to stand up for you, do you, Redfield? You are a pathetic excuse for a man." Billy spat at his feet.

"Why does everyone keep insulting my manliness?" Chris asked no one in particular as he hauled off and punched Billy as hard as he could with an uppercut. Billy landed on his ass, out cold. Athena shook her head as she muttered something about men and testosterone as she headed for the kitchen and the drink Chris had not brought her.

As she got a glass from the cabinet, she heard Rebecca yell for Chris from her father's room. She wondered why but did not feel up to going to see. Her stomach was churning again.

Jill was curious as to where the others had gotten off to. A knock at the door came shortly after the others disappeared. She sighed as she realized she would have to be the one to answer it. She opened the door only to be shoved aside as Terrell stormed inside. She was taken aback by his malicious behavior. She closed the door and walked toward him. As she was about to speak, he demanded, "Where the hell is Redfield?"

"He's busy. Is there some way I can…"

"I want to see Redfield. Now!"

"Don't' take that tone with me, Captain Thurlow. I can throw you out of this house faster than you walked into it." Jill glared at him. "Now, Chris is either busy with Wesker or…" She was cut off by Rebecca's call for Chris. Terrell pinpointed on her location and started that way. Jill grabbed his arm and jerked him back. "You will stay here." She continued to glare at him.

"Yes, he will," Athena said as she came into the room. "Why are you here, Terrell?"

"Why? Why did you let the flyboy knock you up?" He demanded.

"Because I wanted to and he does such a fine job between the sheets." She glared at him as a hand unconsciously settled on over her womb. "Now, if that is the only reason you are here, you may leave or share the same fate as Mr. Coen."

"I don't give a rat fuck about Coen. Are you going to keep the baby? Stay with the flyboy?" He stalked toward her.

"I most certainly am doing both. Now, I am tired and would appreciate you leaving, Captain."

"No. I want you to tell me you will at least not stay with Redfield. You can keep the brat for all I care…"

"That is enough!" Jill stomped forward and grabbed Terrell's shirt. "You are leaving right now!" She started pulling him toward the door.

"Let go of me, Valentine."

She did not respond as she opened the door and tossed his ass out. "There. I let go of you. Now, leave before I arrest you for harassment." She slammed the door closed and closed the deadbolt.

Athena crossed her arms and lifted a brow. "I don't need protected, Valentine." Jill rolled her eyes at the mini Wesker and sat back down with a shrug. Athena continued to glower at her as she settled herself on the couch.

Rebecca returned to Wesker's room in a huff and upset. She sat down beside his bed and hugged herself. She sat like that for many minutes before jumping as Wesker spoke, "What is wrong, Rebecca?"

She looked at him and shook her head. "Nothing," she lied. He sighed and struggled to move so he could see her better. "Lay still," she ordered.

"Tell me what is wrong and I will." His voice was weak and strained.

"Billy…" Only that one word left her mouth before he was struggling out of the bed. She jumped up and tried to stop him from leaving the bed. His nudity made her blush, which made him realize his state of undress. He looked down then over at her and saw her wearing only one of his button down shirts.

He had to fight from reacting. _Calm down. There is a logical explanation for this. Don't react._ His body was having problems listening to his mind.

"Lay down, Al."

"No," he responded simply.

She grabbed his arms and tried to maneuver him back into the bed. He fought her, trying to get free to take care of Coen. "Chris!" She finally yelled when appeared she would be unable to do anything on her own.

Chris was soon in the door looking on in shock. "What is going on?" He rushed forward and took Rebecca's place. In Wesker's weakened state, Chris was stronger than him. "Rebecca, leave until I have him descent."

"I am not leaving." She crossed her arms.

_She really spends too much time with Wesker and Athena._ Chris got Wesker back in the bed once the older man was worn out. "There." He covered him up. "Why is he naked?" He asked Rebecca as the two left the room. "Does it have anything to do with what you are wearing now?" He wriggled his brows jokingly. She slapped him on the arm.

"He had to have a cooling bath. I got wet while I gave it to him."

"And, why did you have to be the one to give him the bath. I could have…"

"I did just fine, Chris. Stop brothering me." She rolled her eyes as he continued to watch her. He could still see a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?"

"What are you talking about? I'm the smart one, remember?" She looked at him in confusion.

"Be careful, Rebecca. That is all I ask." Chris squeezed her shoulder than returned to the living room. He was worried by the look on Athena's face. "What's the matter, Sweetheart?"

She glared at him. "Don't 'sweetheart' me. I'm not incapable of taking care of myself!" She crossed her arms.

"Huh?" He looked to Jill for an explanation. She shrugged.

"Terrell was here and not happy. I guess I inadvertently 'protected' her."

"Terrell? Why did you need to protect her from Terrell?" He looked to Athena in worry. She glared back.

"He was actually here to talk to you," Jill answered. He narrowed his gaze and nodded. He would deal with Terrell later.

"Love, you're pregnant. It's just a natural reaction to come to your defense. You better get used to it. I'm not letting anyone try to harm you."

Athena lost her glare at his first word. _Love. We've never said the word before._ She held out a hand and pulled him down to the couch to join her. She moved to lean against him. "Alright, but I am used to taking care of myself. I can't promise to like it."

He chuckled and kissed her head. "Fair enough." He wrapped his arms around her. "I meant it," he whispered in her ear." She smiled and closed her eyes. She hugged him back and settled down to nap. He sighed as he realized he would not be getting up any time soon.


	14. Ultrasounds and Awareness

Here's to the lioness. I hope I get some purrs for this one! Without her I would be knotted up and lost. She's the best. Life would be dull without her. Here's to lioness78! She's been waiting for this for some time.

Rebecca closed the door with a sigh. She had a hard time convincing Athena and Chris she would be alright alone with Wesker and Billy. Coen was still out cold and Wesker was seemingly coming slowly out of his fever. She shut off most of the lights and made her way to Wesker's room. He was barely conscious as she fixed his blankets and made sure he was set for the night. "I'll be on the couch if you need anything, Al." She kissed his forehead.

"I need you," he responded without thinking. He was mostly asleep, his healing returning to him. He figured he would be recovered by morning though he doubted the others would believe, especially Athena and Rebecca.

Rebecca was bewildered by his words. She left his room in a haze. He needed her. What did that mean? _Calm down, Rebecca. It can't mean what you think it means. He's delirious from the fever. It's the fever talking._ She made her way to the couch, turning off the other lights on her way, and got comfortable, or rather tried, to sleep. Sleep came hard for her as she kept having thoughts of Wesker and ways he could need her, ways she wanted him to need her.

About two hours before dawn, Billy came to. His head was killing him. He staggered to his feet before shuffling into the living room. He saw Rebecca sleeping there on the couch. She was still wearing Wesker's shirt and looked so beautiful in the light streaming in from outside. He stood behind the couch and stared down at her. He had the perfect opportunity right before him but he had no right. She did not want him, and he could not say he actually felt anything but lust for her. She deserved better than him. _But Wesker?_ He touched her face as he thought about how hard it was going to be to get her to forgive him, to get them all to forgive him.

"Coen, I would remove your hand." Wesker, dressed in sweat pants and a t-shirt, appeared from the shadows. Billy took an involuntary step back. Wesker advanced on him and without any indication of his intent, he hit him dead on in the face. Billy fell like a sack of bricks. The thud his body made as it hit the floor woke Rebecca.

She looked up at Wesker blankly a moment before who was standing there registered. "What are you doing out of bed?" She threw back the throw she had over her and was immediately on her feet. "You should still be in bed!" She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Rebecca…"

"Don't 'Rebecca' me, Albert Wesker! You. In bed. Now!" She took his arm.

"Didn't we already do this once?" He asked as she struggled to pull him to his room.

"Yes, dammit. Now come on." She pulled at him some more. He was reminded of a child pulling on her father's arm.

_She's younger than your own daughter. What do you expect!_ He shook his head and pulled his arm from her. He then crossed it with the other over his chest. "I'm fine, Rebecca. I don't need to be in bed."

She crossed her arms to match his, but instead of glaring she pouted. He rolled his eyes. He was getting used to her ways. "Please, just for me." She pouted up at him for some time before he had enough.

"Fine!" He threw up his hands and started for his bedroom. She followed to make sure he made it there and stayed. He got in the bed and pulled the covers up over him. She watched a moment more before turning to return to the couch. "The couch is much too uncomfortable for you to sleep on, Rebecca. Besides, I would prefer you where Coen can't get to you. Stay in here. Please."

She blushed and looked at him as though he was crazy. "I… In your bed?"

"Yes, it is plenty large enough for both of us. Get over here." He flipped part of the covers back for her. She hesitantly made her way over and climbed in beside him. "I won't assault you, Rebecca." He smirked at her with an unfamiliar glint in his eyes. "That is, if you don't want me to." He chuckled and turned his back to her, which she was thankful for as she turned a bright red. She slid under the covers and prayed for morning when she could escape. Only problem, she felt so safe she was asleep before she knew she was even falling into slumber.

Athena stretched as she woke, realizing Chris was not where he was suppose to be. She sat up quickly and looked around. "Chris?" She got out of bed and pulled on her robe. "Chris, where are you?" She searched the entire house, between trips to the toilet, before discovering his truck was gone. She angrily strode into the kitchen to discover she had overlooked a note on the table.

_Athena-_

Sorry I'm gone this morning, but I have something to take care of. I'll be back so we can go for that ultrasound.

Love,

Chris

He had used the word again. Reading it was even better than hearing it. She had a hard copy of the fact that he loved her. She held the note to her chest and smiled, her anger forgotten. She had to shower and dress so she would be ready to leave when he got back. However, one thought plagued her. _Where did he have to go and to do what?_ For Chris's sake, he was lucky she did not know what he was up to. She would not be pleased by his actions.

Chris parked his truck and walked into the hotel with determination. He had a Marine captain to have words with. When he got to the suite, Demetrius was sipping a cup of coffee as Elizabeth yawned and nodded at him. He nodded to both of them. "Where is Thurlow? I need to talk to him." The two Marines shared a glance before Elizabeth shrugged. Demetrius jerked his head toward Terrell's room. Chris nodded. "Tell Patrick to call when he wants us to meet him at the hospital." They both nodded as Chris strode into Terrell's room without knocking.

Terrell was sprawled across his bed asleep. Chris smirked and jerked the asleep man to his feet, pinning him to the wall. Terry came awake in an instant and tried to fight his assaulter. He froze at meeting Chris heated gaze. "You are to stay away from Athena unless you can act civilized in her presence. I don't want you harming her or our child. Is that clear? One more misstep, Thurlow, and Wesker or I one will have your ass six feet under." Chris pressed his forearm against Terrell's windpipe. "Do you understand me?"

Terry nodded. Chris let go and he fell to the floor in a heap. He looked up at the S.T.A.R.S officer with hate in his eyes. "You'll regret all of this, Redfield."

"I'll never regret a thing Athena and I have or will have. I may, in time, regret not killing you. We shall see. I hope not. Your attitude hurts Athena, as would your death." Chris turned and strode from the room, the suite, and the hotel. He had a pregnant woman to get back to.

Wesker was up and about before Rebecca. When she woke to discover she had slept so long, she felt the need to curse the man. _Where has he gotten to now?_ She got out of the bed to discover her clothes on the end of the bed. She shook her head as a grin graced her face. He was unbelievable. She dressed and went on the hunt. Her search was short lived as she found him in the kitchen. "You're out of bed again," she needlessly informed him.

"I am very well aware of that," he retorted. She rolled her eyes and sat down at the table. He smirked at her. "Did you have fun nursing me back to health? I seem to recall something to do with a bathtub."

Rebecca went so red he wondered if she was breathing. She finally spoke with a strained voice. "Y… you remember what happened while you were fevered?" She was panic-stricken at the thought.

"Hmmm. Yes, I remember everything, I believe. The fever seemed to take over but I was still inside fighting to get out. It was like watching from the eyes of another person's body. I don't remember what happened while I was unconscious but while I was conscious, it is all up here." He tapped the side of his head. "Is that a problem?" He asked with an impish smirk. She cleared her throat and shook her head but the blush did not leave.

_Everything! Does that mean everything he said as well? God, I hope not._ She could not meet his eyes. She was flabbergasted. What was she going to do? What was going to happen now?

Chris was breathing hard as he returned to Rebecca's house. He walked in to see the bathroom door closed. He heard a retching sound and felt his own stomach turn. Athena must have tried to eat something that did not agree with her or a smell set her off. She had said something to him about shopping for clothes, too, as the ones she had were chaffing her skin would not fit once she began to show. He hoped he would survive the experience. Shopping was not his forte at all, and the few times he had went with Claire had set him against it even more.

Athena came out of the bathroom. She looked flushed from the exertion of regurgitating anything her stomach could shove up her throat. He smiled at her to gage her mood. She had not really had mood swings, but Chris knew she would be likely to have them. He was frightened by that prospect as she could be very volatile while in control. He hated to think what she would do when her mood took control of her.

He took her in his arms as she leaned against him. "You okay?" He rested his chin upon her head. She nodded and hugged him back. "Patrick hasn't called?" She shook her head. "Did you eat before getting sick?" She nodded once more. He sighed and tightened his arms. "You want to go to your dad's to see how everyone is, or do you want to wait here for Patrick to call?"

Athena pulled back slightly and looked up at him. "We can wait here. We'll go over there when we have some more information. Where have you been?" She searched his eyes. "Why do I have a feeling you don't want me to know the answer?"

"Athena…"

"Chris, we can't have secrets. You know that."

He sighed in defeat. "I don't want to keep secrets, Athena, but this was something that was coming. I had to make sure you and the baby would not have any problems from…"

"Terrell," she finished for him. Her eyes narrowed before she walked away from him.

"He had to be put in his place," Chris defended himself.

"Dammit, Chris! I told you I don't need protected." She hugged herself.

"Athena, I told you that you'll have to get used to it. I am not going to chance anything happening to you or our child. I…"

Athena sighed and slumped. "I know. I'm just not used to someone feeling the need to protect me. I've always protected myself. I've never needed anyone before. But… I need you." She looked at him with such a look of loss. He moved to her and took her back into his embrace. She leaned against him as they stood in silence.

Wesker was aware of Billy's approach long before the ex-Marine came into the living room where he and Rebecca sat. She had not let Wesker out of her sight. He watched Coen closely as the younger man approached Rebecca. The medic tensed slightly as he did this. Wesker tensed as well, edging closer to the edge of the chair so he could pounce if need be. Coen ignored him and squatted down by Rebecca.

"Rebecca, I know this is going to sound cliché, just a bunch of words; but I want you to know that I am truly sorry for yesterday, for everything that has happened since Athena brought me here. I never meant to upset you or overstep any bounds. I don't know what came over me. I really am sorry." He searched her eyes for any sign she knew he was being honest.

Rebecca glanced to Wesker, who did not look amused. She sighed and nodded. "I forgive you, Billy, but you can't do anything like that ever again." She leaned forward and hugged him. When she pulled away, she noticed Wesker's eye doing its ticking again. She thought she heard a low growl coming from his direction as well.

"Al, you and I need to talk. Privately." She stood and waited for him to do the same. He glowered at a Coen a moment more. Soon as he was on his feet, Rebecca had his arm yet again pulling him toward his bedroom. She obviously wanted no chance of an interruption. He wondered what was so important.

Chris watched as Athena hung up her phone. She turned to him. "Patrick said to meet him at the hospital soon as we can. He's on his way there." She pocketed the phone and took the hand he offered her. They walked out to his truck and Chris opened the door for her. She good naturedly glared at him before climbing inside. She was nervous about what she may find out from Patrick.

The ride to the hospital was short. She was apprehensive about getting out of the truck. Chris opened the door and watched the way she seemed to be reluctant. "Everything will be fine, Love."

"But… Chris, I'm a freak. The virus…"

"You are not a freak. Now, come on. Let's go see what is going on inside here." He placed his hand over he abdomen. "No matter what Patrick says, I am here with you and the baby through thick and thin." She sniffed and nodded. He helped her from the truck and held her hand as they walked inside.

Patrick met the couple as they walked through the door. "This way." He led them down a few halls and up an elevator to the fourth floor. He led them to an examining room and had Athena lay down and pull up her shirt. He then spread jelly across her stomach and turned on the ultrasound machine. Chris and Athena watched as a black and white image appeared on the screen. "There he or she is." Patrick moved the sensor around. "Hmmm. Looks like the baby is developing about three times as fast as normal." He looked around some more. "I would say he or she will be born in about three months. Might want to keep a low profile to keep questions to a minimum." He glanced up and nearly dropped the sensor.

Athena was gazing at the monitor with tears rolling down her cheeks. Chris wore a huge grin. He noticed Patrick looking at him. He met the doctor's eyes and Patrick glanced at Athena. Chris quickly began wiping away her tears. "You okay, Love?" She nodded. He leaned down and kissed her gently. "Something isn't it? Our child is right there on that screen."

"Our child," she repeated with the sound of awe. She met his eyes and he kissed her again. Patrick felt out of place. He cleared his throat and stood.

"I believe we are done with the ultrasound. If you want, I can tell you about your father." He wiped the jelly off Athena's abdomen. She sat up and nodded.

A question came to her before he could start in about Wesker, though. "Doc, when will I start showing?"

"About the fourth or fifth week I imagine you will really be showing. Each month will be a trimester." She nodded and motioned for him to go on about her dad. "He had some sort of bacteria in his system that the t-virus was having a fight with. I don't know how he contracted it or how it was able to put up any kind of stand against the virus. I think Umbrella may have been experimenting. Somehow they either planned for him to inject himself and laced the injection he gave himself or they got the bacteria in contact with him in some other way to see how his natural abilities held up against it. All is speculation at the moment. I'll have to talk with him to see what he thinks and have Rebecca's help with the bacteria. I don't even know how to classify this strain. I'm at a loss." Athena looked at him sadly. She hoped everything was going to be alright for her father.

"Alright, Rebecca, what did you wish to discuss?" Wesker sat down on his bed and watched as she began to pace the room. She had something on her mind.

"You don't need to get all fatherly with me when I am around another man. You aren't my father."

"Trust me, I know," he mumbled. She did not hear him and kept talking.

"You aren't my boyfriend eith…" She trailed off as she realized what she had said. He raised a brow at the blush she wore yet again.

"I am aware of that, too. I am too old for something that simple." He stood and walked to her. She looked up at him.

"Do you really need me?" She blurted out.

Wesker had a vague idea why she was asking. "The team needs you. You are an important asset." He placed a hand on her cheek. "Do you want me to need you?" He looked into her eyes. Her breath and heartbeat quickened. "Is that why you were so red when you attended me while I was sick? Is that why you put yourself through all that embarrassment and trouble?" She nodded against his hand. He smiled. "Then I need you, Rebecca. I need you more than anything else." He bent his head down and lightly touched their lips together.

Rebecca froze for a moment before leaning into the kiss. He intensified it slightly. Soon, he coaxed her lips open and met her tongue with his. His arms wound around her as she gripped his shirt tightly. He kissed her more passionately the longer their lips were together. She moaned as he moved his mouth to her jaw and around to her ear. "Are you sure?" He stopped and breathed lightly on her ear.

"God, yes. I've been dreaming about it." She blinked as he pulled back to meet her eyes.

"You, too? Well then, let's take this over to the bed." He swung her up into his arms. She put her arms around his neck, and when he placed her on the bed she did not let go. She pulled his mouth down to hers. He kissed her long and hard before pulling away to remove his clothes. She watched enraptured by the sight. She had seen him naked, undressed him herself, but something about the way he moved as he pulled the cloth from his body was so hot.

Wesker watched her watch him. He grew hard by her gaze alone. She wanted him. The heat in her eyes burned a fire in his veins that he had only felt once before, and he did not believe it had been as hot as it was now. He crawled onto the bed beside her once he was fully unclothed. He began taking her clothes off next. They kissed and fondled as he oh so slowly went about the task. Eventually, they were both naked and pressed firmly together.

"What do you want, Rebecca? Tell me and it is yours." He smoothed back her hair.

"I want to be yours and only yours," she answered breathlessly. He nodded and suckled at her neck, marking her as his. He positioned himself between her thighs but did not push inside. As he moved the suckling to her breasts, he gently pushed one then two fingers inside her. She was tight and wet. He spread her with his fingers making her mewl. He loved the sound. He could take it no longer and straightened to meet her lips. As their lips locked, he slid inside her. She whimpered slightly as he neared her virginity. Then, with one hard thrust, he breached her and she was his. She threw back her head, mouth open in a silent scream. He kissed her neck, face, shoulders, and ears to calm her down. He continued to thrust to ease the pain to pleasure. He soon succeeded. Rebecca began to thrust back and they both were soon careening over the edge. Wesker held her to him tightly as she clung to him. The were asleep in each others arms before they knew they were falling there.

Athena and Chris walked into Wesker's house shortly after the ultrasound. Athena needed to talk to her father about Ohio and the bacteria. She saw Billy watching television in the living room. "Chris, love, get me some water, please." He nodded, glared at Coen, and left the room. "Where is Rebecca?"

"She and your dad had something to talk about. They are in his room, I think."

"Come on, let's go get them. I need to speak with them." She took Billy's arm as he stood. "Back to yourself, I see."

"Yeah, about that, I'm sorry. I never meant to be like that. I don't know…"

"Don't worry about it. Let's just go get them and get it over with." He nodded and they headed off for Wesker's room unaware of what awaited them behind the door.


	15. Discovery and Mothers

Athena, being the brash and headstrong young woman she always was, shoved open the door to her father's room as she knocked, not waiting for permission to enter. Wesker's eyes snapped open the moment her foot came through the door. Athena froze at the sight, a hand flying to her mouth to cover the grin that had sprung to her lips. Billy bumped into her, sending her farther into the room. He, too, froze. Wesker sat up and glared at them. Rebecca roused slightly not really waking up until Wesker spoke.

"Athena, common courtesy would be to knock before opening the door, not as you do so."

She nodded, hand still hiding her grin but he could see her mirth in her eyes.

Rebecca sprang up with a squeak and squirmed over behind Wesker. He shielded her with his left arm as well. Her eyes peaked over his shoulder as her skin turned its rosy red. Billy was dumbstruck.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Wesker raised his brows.

Athena lowered her hand and changed the grin to a smirk. "We need to talk about a couple things if you two can pull yourselves togeth… well, actually, apart. We'll be in the living room." She shoved Billy from the room, the ex-Marine still gaping.

Wesker sighed as the door closed. He ran a hand through his hair and looked back at Rebecca. She was still pink. "Well, I guess I'll be locking the door from now on, though I really should not have to sneak around in my own damn house. It's not right!"

She nodded and leaned against his back. "We should see what they wanted, shouldn't we?" She sounded reluctant to move. He chuckled at her.

"Yes, unfortunately we should. Athena would not have mentioned it if she did not think it was important."

"She probably wants to tell you about Ohio." Rebecca slid toward the edge of the bed as she searched for her clothes. She found everything but her bra. She turned red at the thought of asking Wesker where it was. Lost in her search, she nearly jumped from her skin when he hung said article in front of her face. "Thanks." She quickly put it on and slipped into her shirt. She already had her pants on so she stood and waited for him. He slid into his black jeans and a faded blue button down shirt, leaving the shirt unbuttoned.

They made their way to the living room. Billy was nowhere in sight while both Chris and Athena sat with a knowing grin and smirk respectively. Wesker glared at Athena as she began to chuckle. Her chuckles soon turned to hiccups before her hand flew to her mouth. She was off the couch and running for the bathroom.

"I don't know why they call it morning sickness. For her, it's round the clock sickness." Chris shook his head and stretched out.

"What does she wish to speak to me about?" Wesker asked Chris.

"About your fever, the breakout in Ohio, and the baby I assume. She hasn't really said."

"Breakout in Ohio?" Wesker thought a moment. "Which facility? The one along the Little Muskingum, the one at Chauncey, or the one near Stonelick? Personally, I think the one in Stonelick was a stupid idea. It's right out in the open, close to big city…

"And the one that had an outbreak of the t-virus." Athena returned and sat down to curl up against Chris's side.

"Stonelick…" Wesker ran his hand through his hair then crossed his arms. "How bad is it?"

"Brian is suppose to update me every few hours. He hasn't called lately." She checked her watch. "I'll call him shortly if he has yet to get in touch with me."

"And the baby?" Wesker had grown used to the idea that Athena was expecting a child. He was not really old enough to be a grandfather, in his opinion, but he was and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Three months," Athena responded. Rebecca came alert at this.

"Three months!" She was startled by this. "You have to get clothes, a stroller, a suitable place to stay, a name, toys, diapers…"

"Calm down, Rebecca," Wesker set a hand on her shoulder. "Three months is longer than you think. Everything will be taken care of." His eyes landed on Chris and the younger man nodded. "Now then, what about the fever?"

"Patrick said bacteria was fighting with the t-virus. He doesn't know what it is or how it was capable to put up any sort of fight. He needs Rebecca's help to classify the strain. He's at a loss."

Wesker thought this over a moment. "Alright. I'm going to Stonelick. If the virus is loose there, someone who knows what they are dealing with needs to handle the situation. I've been there, I know the layout. I can destroy the facility. Rebecca can help Patrick deal with this bacteria, see if it still presents a problem. Does he have any idea how I came in contact with it?"

"Not really. All he has is supposition. Until he and Rebecca figure out more about the bacteria…" Athena trailed off as she noted the look of displeasure on Rebecca's face. She recognized the look as one of noncompliance. "You want to go with him," she stated. Rebecca nodded. Athena sighed. "The mission will be dangerous. I, myself, wish to go but…"

"Like hell!" "Hell no!" Were the response from Chris and her father.

"**But**, I know that is not possible as these two would never go along with the idea." She smacked Chris on the stomach and sat up. "If you want to go, you will have to take that up with dad. I cannot tell you yes or no. This is a vigilante operation. I have the go ahead to do what I see fit, but no one is to know of the involvement of Delta Force, as usual."

"She can stay here…"

"Demetrius is going with you," Athena informed her father. "Brian is as well." She leaned forward to rest her elbows on her knees. "Donnelly with be in charge, Dad, in the official capacity. You can do whatever the hell you want as long as it does not endanger the team or the knowledge of their presence. Is that understood?"

Wesker nodded. He recognized the tone of authority Athena's voice had taken. She was the major of a Delta Force special operations team for a reason. "Very well. The mission should only take one night if I can get in and out without any problems."

The ringing of Athena's phone interrupted them. Chris, who had pocketed it after she had shoved it at him before running to the bathroom at the hospital, handed it to her. "Major Wesker… Yes, Brian… He is… That's correct… Any idea what it is… That sounds interesting. Bring the stuff over. We need to go over it… Correct… See you in ten and bring Greer with you… Yes, he is. So are you… No, I am not joking… Donnelly," she growled in warning. She rolled her eyes and closed the phone. "He'll be here soon with further information."

Rebecca stood and stretched before disappearing into the kitchen. Athena winked at Chris then followed. Chris shook his head. "Your daughter is nothing but trouble, you know that?"

"I am well aware. You are going to have your hands full." Wesker smirked. "Have you thought of a name?"

"Athena swears up and down it's a boy, so Torin Christopher."

"And if she is wrong?" Chris shrugged. Wesker snorted. "She won't accept that fact that she could be. What would you name a daughter, Redfield?"

Chris thought for a moment. "Sabia."

"That is an interesting name. I don't believe I have heard it before. Where did…" A knock at the door cut him off. He glanced at his watch and knew it could not be Donnelly and Greer. He stood and approached with a small bit of apprehension. He opened the door to find a tall, slender but toned African woman standing before him. She was at least five-ten and no more than a hundred and twenty pounds, by appearance. She wore tight light blue jeans and a tight white t-shirt tucked into them. "May I help you?"

Her chocolate brown eyes swept over him. "You must be Athena's father Albert." She held out her hand. "I am Ramla Kamaria, a friend of Athena's." Wesker took her hand and noticed the firm, strong grip belied by the professional manicure and soft skin. "Is your daughter here?"

"Yes. Do, come in, Miss Kamaria."

"Dr. Kamaria, but please call me Ramla." She smiled and walked into the house. Her eyes immediately landed on Chris. Wesker watched as she gave the other man a once over as well. He noticed also that her hair was long and pitch black, hanging down her back like a living shadow.

"Please, take a seat, Ramla, while I fetch Athena." Wesker walked from the room leaving Chris on his own. The younger man watched the exotic woman as she sat down and eyed him.

"You must be Christopher Redfield. Elizabeth tells me you are the father of Athena's child."

Chris nodded. "And you are?"

"Ramla!" Athena rushed into the room. Ramla stood and they met in an embrace. "What are you doing here?" Athena pulled back and looked up at her friend. "You're wearing your damn heels again."

Ramla chuckled. "Yes, I know how much you hate me being taller than you." She sat back down, Athena sitting beside Chris. "I am here because Elizabeth called with the most unbelievable news. I had to come see for myself."

"Well, it's true." Athena placed a hand on Chris's thigh. "Ramla, this is Chris Redfield. Chris, Dr. Ramla Kamaria. We are old friends from college."

"So, Athena, tell me all about Mr. Redfield and this child you are going to have."

Athena grinned great big and went into how they had met and what had lead to them getting together.

Rebecca knew trouble when she saw it, and the wide smirk and merry eyes of Athena Wesker were trouble. The major walked into the kitchen behind her and crossed her arms. Rebecca gazed back in curiosity. "What?" She demanded.

"Well, was it everything you hoped or more?" Athena sidled closer to her. Rebecca flushed faintly and shook her head.

"I am not about to discuss it in detail." She turned back to the cabinet and rummaged for something to fix to eat.

Athena's smirk turned to a grin. "Great!" She grabbed Rebecca and spun the younger woman around. "So, tell me. Do I get to call you mom?" Athena squeaked as she was hauled up into strong arms before Rebecca could fathom an answer.

"That depends on your behavior, I believe," her father told her. He jostled her lightly before dropping her to her feet.

"Aw, Daddy," she pouted up at him. He rolled his eyes. He had no idea why she and Rebecca had such a habit of doing that to him.

"Don't," he stated simply. She growled up at him only to be cut off as she started to say something. "A friend of yours is here. A Dr. Kamaria." No sooner had the words left his mouth than his daughter disappeared into the living room. "Interesting," he mused.

"You realize you have a troublesome brat for a daughter?" Rebecca asked as she once more tried find something to fix to eat.

"You wouldn't have her any other way, and neither would I."

"As true as that may be, I am four years younger than her. She can't go around calling me mom!"

"She's just jesting. Calm down." He wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Besides, you may as well get used to it. I figure the baby will have a Grandma Rebecca instead of Aunty Rebecca." Rebecca froze in his arms. Her next words had him laughing out right.

"Great. Not even twenty and I'm already a grandmother. What will that make me when I'm eighty. A great-great-great grandmother or something? Guess that means you are my boyfriend after all." She smiled and shook her head in despair, elbowing Wesker as he continued to laugh at her expense. "Hush you. You'll still be around, too."

"So, does that mean you're stuck with me for the next sixty or so years?" He kissed her neck. She nodded briskly and cocked her head to give him better access. She could quickly get used to the attention he was giving her.

"Al, about this mission…"

Athena and Ramla were deep in a discussion about birth when a loud voice from the kitchen made everyone quiet. Wesker stormed out of the kitchen and toward the stairs. He was not happy, and Athena had a pretty good idea why. Rebecca had made her decision. She was going with them to Ohio, and she was not going to let Wesker decide if she could like Athena had told her to.

Rebecca came out of the kitchen a second later yelling at Wesker's back, "I am not a child anymore. I am a S.T.A.R.S member and have the right to go on this mission. You will need someone certified to take care of any wounds…"

Wesker turned around angrily. "I am a doctor, if you had not become aware. I can take care of anything that would happen to the other members…."

"And you won't take care of yourself! Dammit, Albert, it's not like I want to go so I can sight see. I know what is out there…"

"You have no idea! The Stonelick facility houses some of the worst…"

"Then you will need the extra help! Don't start sheltering me just because…"

"Because what? Because we slept together?! Fuck, Rebecca if…"

"Albert Wesker, you so much as think to finish that sentence, I will come over there and kick the shit out of you even if I am pregnant!" Athena was on her feet and glaring so hard at her father, Chris wondered if she had taught him instead of her getting it from him. "Now, sit your asses down and talk like civilized people while I get the goddamn door you didn't hear being knocked on." She stormed over to the door and let in a weary looking Brian and slightly intrigued Demetrius.

"Such a loving family," Greer commented.

"Shut up, D'mitri," Athena warned. He glared at her. He hated being called D'mitri, which meant she did it all the time and was the only one that could get by with it.

"So, did we come at a bad time? I don't think this can wait, but…"

"Get on with it, Brian. Tell us what you found out that was so interesting." Athena sat down on Chris's lap so Demetrius would have a place to sit as well as Wesker, as Rebecca had monopolized the remaining arm chair.

"Well, from the data we have compiled, it seems that they were experimenting on something new. The name of the project is about all we have been able to ascertain. The codename is Kismet, but we found another name as well. We aren't sure what it means, if it is a person on the project or what. We do know that the name is a key element…"

"What the hell is the name, Donnelly?" Athena broke in.

"Kyna Marsden…"

Athena was on her feet with her hand on her mouth. She looked as pale as a ghost. Her eyes were wide as she fought to untangle her feet and make it to the bathroom. Wesker was on his feet and after her as soon as she started from the room. The others watched in confusion.

"What just happened?" Chris asked no one specific. He was torn between following and letting Wesker take care of her.

"The name was familiar to them. I wonder…" Ramla seemed to zone out as she dove into her mind. She recognized the name. _It can't be… She's suppose to have died twenty-two years ago._

"Do you know something?" Chris asked her, his eyes hard and demanding. She shook her head.

"This is not for me to share. Athena and her father must divulge this information and only when ready." She peaked her hands before her. "I fear that if they do not, this could tear them apart as well as away from you."

They all eyed her. What was she getting at? Who was Kyna Marsden? Why did both Athena and Wesker react so to the name? And, what was Kismet?"

Wesker waited outside the bathroom door as Athena emptied the contents of her digestive track into the toilet bowl. He felt like joining her. _Kyna… Twenty-two years I have went without the mentioning of her name and now it comes up during a discussion about Umbrella. Why am I now surprised?_ His inner debate was lost as Athena came out of the bathroom and walked into his embrace. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I never even knew her. Why should I be so upset that…"

"We don't know why her name is mentioned, but I fear…" He could not bring himself to say what he feared. Athena nodded against his chest knowing full well what he feared. He feared his first true love had become the test dummy for Umbrella's Kismet project, whatever Kismet was.

"I… I know I have to stay here, but… I want you to promise to end whatever suffering she may be in. Can you do that, for me?" Athena looked up at him. He nodded once then pulled her more tightly against his chest. He may not be the most loving, open man on the planet, but his daughter's mother could still be alive. He had thought her dead years, decades before.

"Come on, Sunshine. Let's go back to the living room. I'm sure there are a lot of questions that have now arisen." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and steered her toward the others.

"Sunshine? Where did you get that?" She leaned against him. The nickname was unexpected from him. He was not the type for such things.

"You have always been the light at the end of my tunnel. I made a pact with the devil and bargained for eternity in hell, but I knew my saving light would be the sacrifices I made for you. Even if they don't save my soul, I would do them a thousand times over for Umbrella to have actually kept their word."

"They don't know how." They fell silent as they walked back into the living room. Everyone was watching them. Athena sat back down on Chris's lap as Wesker sat down beside them.

"So, who is Kyna Marsden?" Brian asked bluntly. Everyone but Athena glared at him sourly.

They shared a glance before Athena decided to share only part of the truth. "William Birkin's half-sister."


	16. A Start to an End and Beginning

After discussing the mission for several hours, everyone but Rebecca (and Billy, of course) left Wesker's house. Athena felt obligated to stop Brian and Demetrius to inform them of a possible change in their plans. "Hey, Brian," she called as Brian and Demetrius climbed into Demetrius' truck.

Brian stopped and looked to her. "Yeah?"

"I want to warn you that Rebecca will more than likely be accompanying you on the actual mission. She is probably having it out with dad right now." She smiled at him. "You are going to have your hands full, Lieutenant."

"I fear you're right." He saluted and got into the truck. She watched them drive off with a smirk. She was glad the team was getting tastes of what it was like to be in charge. Though she missed being the superior, she knew that one day they would not have her anymore. They needed to get a taste of the responsibility while she was still around to critique their performance.

She turned back to her friend as they stopped by Ramla's car. "Ramla, where are you staying?"

"I got a room at the hotel where the others are staying." She hugged Athena before walking to her SUV. "Take care." She waved farewell and drove off, too. Athena shook her head. The other woman never said goodbye. Ramla believed they would always see each other again.

Athena sighed as the smile died on her lips. "Let's go, Chris. I'm tired."

He saw that she needed a refuge, a place no one could just barge into. "You want to go to my place tonight?" He opened her door. She rolled her eyes. As tired as she was, there was still life in her eyes.

"Would you stop doing that!" She got inside. "We have to stop by Rebecca's first. Then we can. Last night in town for a while." She did not tell him she feared it the last night they'll ever have in Raccoon. All her senses screamed that something terrible was going to happen after they left. _If only I knew what! I can't just tell everyone that something is going to happen if I don't know when or what. They would think I'm crazy._ She damned her sense of foreboding as it was never wrong.

Rebecca was not happy with the pacing man. Wesker was likewise not pleased with her. He paced back and forth, getting more upset each time one of his feet hit the floor. Her glaring was not helping matters any, either. He was about to blow a fuse, and he was afraid it would be too much for their fragile new relationship.

Finally, it was Rebecca that grew restless and spoke first. "Albert, it is my right to go along on this mission." He stopped and leveled a steely gaze on her. She was almost tempted to back off, but she was not going to give him the satisfaction. "Dammit, why are you being so difficult? You had no problem nearly killing me out at the Spenser Estate, on the train, or at the Training Facility!" She was on her feet, hands on her hips.

Wesker was stunned by that. He knew that the events of that night could very well come to haunt him, perhaps repeatedly. However, he had not foreseen Rebecca being the one to bring it up first and in such a way. "That was then and this is now! I had nothing to do with the t-virus getting out and you know it. Marcus's queen did that!"

"He didn't let loose the Hunters or the Meshmonkeys though, did he? I guess a couple weeks makes all the difference in the type of man you are!" She exclaimed sarcastically. Her arms moved to cross across her chest. If she could, her eye would have probably been twitching, too.

"A day _can_ change a person. A mere second can!" He stomped forward. "A mere second can take a life, could take yours. I would not be able to stop it! Do you know what that thought does to me? How it makes me feel to know one second you could be dead and I could do nothing to prevent it?" He fell to his knees before her, looking up with a sadness she never would have dreamed to have found in his eyes. "I cannot stand the thought of you no longer being here for me to see, touch, hear, smell, taste, feel." He rested his head against her abdomen. "I don't want to lose you, Rebecca. I never want to lose you. May the gods help me, but I have _never_ felt this way before, not this strongly."

Rebecca was beyond words. She had never, in her wildest thoughts, imagined she would ever see S.T.A.R.S Captain Albert Wesker on his knees and practically begging, pleading. "Al, get up." She pulled at the arms he had wound around her waist, trying to get him to stand. She could not handle seeing him on his knees. He was too strong and proud. "Stand up. I can't take you being down there like that. It's not right."

"I'll get up when you promise not to fight to go on this mission." She shoved away from him and walked across the room.

"Dammit, Albert! I am not a child!" Fine, he could stay on his knees. He was not going to play on her sympathy to get his way.

"Yes, you are!" He stood and stalked toward her. "You are only eighteen years old!"

"That didn't seem to matter when you were taking my virginity!" She screamed in his face. He stepped back at that but soon dove right back in.

"Age doesn't matter in that context, had nothing to do with it! Besides, you weren't exactly arguing when I did! Goddammit, Rebecca, I'm in love with you, don't you get that?" He threw up his hands and stomped away. She stood there in shock.

_He loves me? He really loves me? He admits he loves me? But… What do I do?_ She watched him begin to pace again. "Al…" She stood there at a loss. What was she to do? "Al, I understand how you feel. I feel the same way at the thought of you going to Ohio and thinking you are not taking care of yourself." She walked toward him slowly. He stopped and watched her, closely. "I want to be there so I have every possible second with you that I can. I don't want to lose you either." She came to stand before him. She looked up with much the same expression he had looked up at her with.

Wesker sighed and closed his eyes. "You aren't going to let this rest, are you? You'll do something stupid like follow me if I continue to say no, won't you?"

"Yes, I care too much for you to go off and get hurt when I can't be there to help you." She wrapped her arms around him and held on, tightly.

"You can't always save me, Rebecca. One of these days something will happen…" She cut him off with a kiss.

"Shhhhh. I can't think about that. I want you here and now. It could be my last chance." She glanced down sadly. He picked her chin up and kissed her cheek softly.

"You'll have me then." He swung her up into his arms and kissed her soundly. She ran a hand into his hair as the other gripped his neck. He walked them to his room, missing Coen watching from down the hall. Billy shook his head and went back to his room. He could not understand what Rebecca saw in Wesker but they seemed happy.

Wesker carried Rebecca to the bed and put her gently down. He ran his fingers down her body with a light tickling sensation. She mewled and squirmed. He smirked down at her before pulling her shirt over her head. He then proceeded to remove her bra. His fingers danced over her flesh, bring goose pimples to the skin and moans to her lips. She wriggled around as his fingers continued to make barely there contact with her body. "Al, please," she begged. He kept his smirk as his tongue followed his fingers, tickling her body as he tasted her flesh. She moaned more as he came to her naval, bathing it gently. Her breathing hitched as he unfastened her pants and slid them and her underwear from her body.

Rebecca was in pure bliss. She felt so alive as he worshipped her body. She wanted to return the favor. He fought her hands off. "I want you to enjoy this as much as possible. I want both of us to." He sucked her clit into his mouth, nipped at it with his teeth. She buck against him, cried out. She wanted more stimulation, more Wesker. "I need you. I want you inside me. Please," she begged. He chuckled against her thigh as his tongue traveled farther south. He sucked her toes, nibbled on them. She jerked and wreathed. He was torturing her with his tongue.

Finally, deciding to give her some relief, he rose up her body and settled between her legs. The rough material of his jeans made her grind against him. Her legs wrapped around him as she bucked, hard, into his hidden hardness. He moaned and buried his face in her neck, licking and suckling at her. She rocked against him more. He finally had suffered too much himself. He jerked off his clothes and seated himself inside her. She cried out. Her legs locked around him once again. She met him thrust for thrust.

Wesker was losing it quickly. He drove harder, faster, deeper. He needed to make her his, forever. Little did he know what that impulse was doing to his system. How he was actually making her his. They soon rocked to completion, crying out as the came together. Rebecca kissed him all over in pleasure. She was happy, beyond happy. She was his, in more ways than she could ever imagine at the time.

"Are you alright?" Chris asked Athena for the nth time. She rolled her eyes and nodded. He frowned. She was lying, he was certain. Something about Kyna Marsden upset her, and it had nothing to do with William Birkin. He wished he could find out what. He was becoming very worried about her. Something was truly wrong.

"Chris, what are you so worried about? I am fine. Would you stop fretting about it!" She leaned back in the seat of the truck agitated that he would not let the subject drop. They had already stopped by Rebecca's and were on their way to his house. She had only been there once before but felt relieved to be going somewhere they could be together and not have to worry about anyone else. They would be uninterrupted, she hoped. All Chris had to do was let her mood go, forget about Kyna Marsden for the night so she could.

"I worry about you. I know we haven't know each other very long, and we have progressed our relationship drastically in that time. I don't think… no, I know I cannot let you go now. I have you, have come to care greatly for you. Hell, I am pretty fucking certain I'm in love with you. If that means I have to drive you crazy by worrying about you, and my child, then so be it. I'm gonna worry not matter how aggravating you find me doing so."

Athena leaned over and kissed his cheek before laying her head on his shoulder. If that's the way he wanted to play it, their was little she could do to dissuade him. "I know. I feel the same way. I just hate having someone so close… well not close… I hate the feeling of losing my independence. I like having you around, love it actually. I'm just not used to having to worry if the decisions I make are the right ones because of a relationship. I'm a leader, have the responsibility for my team, but that is nothing like this, like us." She hugged his arm. "Though, the time it took for us to get here is rather short. I wonder if we moved too fast, way too fast. I worry that in doing so, we will make life hard on our child farther down the road."

"I've worried about that, too, but I think we are the future against Umbrella. That common goal and our fates are all we need to be together. We are here, now, doing this for a reason. We were supposed to meet, make a family." He looked down at her then back at the road.

"You believe in fate, destiny?" She nuzzled against his arm. He pulled into his driveway and shut off the engine. She did not move. The mood would be broken.

"Yes, I do. I also believe that love is part of that. That is why we are together creating a family after knowing each other only a little over two weeks. When it's right, it just happens. You can't fight unless you want pain, and I don't want pain." He kissed her head. "You ready to go inside?" She nodded and sat up slowly. He smiled and got out to get her stuff while she got out as well. "Let me get the lock."

She smiled and followed him to the door. He was such a sweet man, a gentleman, but she new what was underneath that if he was upset, too. She loved the way he fussed over her no matter how annoying it was, how much she fought him about it. Perhaps he was right. Maybe they were meant to be where there were, together expecting a child. But, were they ready? She was worried about that and her mother, if her mother was still alive. Could her father kill her if he had to?

AN: Some events will happen sooner in this story than they actually did in the original timeline while others will occur at a later point. Raccoon will be destroyed earlier and before Caliban Cove, should I decide to include it, though at this point that seems unlikely.

Two days later:

Everyone had left to set up a small base camp in Hillsboro, OH. They had not been able to convince Jill to come along. She claimed she had some things to take care of first. They had tried to persuade her that she had to get out of Raccoon, but she would not listen. Athena had given her a warning, "Time is short for the life of this town. Fire will rain down. Nothing will be left but a big hole in the ground." Jill had found the warning corny. Hell, it rhymed. What else was she suppose to think about it? However, the look Athena had on her face when she told Jill scared the older woman. Athena had almost seemed to be seeing something horrific. Her eyes had shown fear, sorrow as they stared into nothing, unfocused. The warning chilled Jill now that she thought over it. Athena knew something, or sensed it at least, but had said no more.

Jill had not been raised by a fool, nor had she ever acted as one. She listened to her instincts. They screamed that she should have listened, gone with the others. She could not do anything about it now though, they had left the day before. Wesker was probably tearing into Umbrella as she thought about them. Still, she was feeling antsy, nervous. Something bad was going to happen. She just had no idea what, yet. Her answer lay in the upcoming night. All would be revealed to her and then some.

Wesker rechecked his gear yet again. Rebecca rolled her eyes and blew some hair from her face. He was still upset she was coming along to Stonelick and his gruff actions and barking comments revealed as much. Brian and Demetrius had both threw their hands up and claimed no part of the dispute. Brian had told them, however, it would be over the moment they left Hillsboro. He would have no more of it until then. Rebecca was Wesker's woman, let him deal with her. Athena had double and triple checked everything. She had a radio connection with Brian and Wesker so she could keep tabs on what was happening. She worried her father would turn the radio off. He would think of it as a potential cover threat. She agreed and had done the same many times. She also gave him a cell phone with a vibrator ringer. He had lifted a brow but pocketed it without complaint. Nonetheless, if she called him too often, he was tossing the damn thing.

Chris hovered near Athena, as did Patrick and Ramla. She had chased the latter two off many times so they could access the bacteria that had attacked her father's system. Elizabeth, Isaiah, Terrell, and Gunn all twittered about doing odds and ends she ordered them to do. Gunn was still distant but growing more confident as time passed. Terrell continually glared at them all if they crossed his path, though his death glares were reserved for Chris. Isaiah was busy listening to Brian go over the audio equipment though he could run it in his sleep. Elizabeth just watched, bemused at how they always reacted the same way to all missions, especially ones that put members in different roles.

"Alright. Let's get out of here before something comes up to delay us further." Wesker ushered the others out the door and toward his Jeep. Rebecca rode shotgun while the other two went over their final plan in the back seat. Wesker was silent, deep in thought and planning. He knew exactly what he was going to do, blow the fucking place to Hell where it belonged.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Athena told the others. "Something we are not privy to has been added to the equation." She and the others sat in one of the rooms they had rented at a local B&B.

"This have anything to do with your fire raining down on Raccoon?" Terrell asked. She glanced sharply in his direction. He had been unusually unpleasant and difficult. She was going to have to sit him down for a talk.

"No. This has everything to do with Stonelick."

"What was that about, that rhyme you fed Jill?" Gunn asked. He was finding his place again. He was not forgiven but they were all moving on, despite the growls and glares from Wesker.

"I don't know. I honestly never had anything happen to me like that." She looked at her hands as if they seemed foreign. She was experiencing it again. {{_Zombies. Everywhere she looked she saw zombies. No one was alive. Her eyes caught the sight of a RPD cruiser before she saw it coming. Something from the sky. Then, nothing. I big smoking whole in the ground. Raccoon was gone._}}

"Athena?" Chris placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and shook her head.

"I'm fine. It hasn't changed. Raccoon will be no more." She rested her head against the back of the chair. "I fear for Miss Valentine. Time is growing short."

The others looked on in concern. Elizabeth had grown closer to Jill than the others. Chris had known her for some time. Athena hoped, for not just Jill's sake, that the S.T.A.R.S officer made it out of Raccoon City alive, and that no one else any of them knew or cared for was lost as well.


	17. Misssion All But Complete

Brian had warned them repeatedly. He was moments away from calling off the whole mission. They were not arguing, that was true, but the heavy dead silence was nearly more than he could handle. The atmosphere was explosive. He could imagine the energy crackling between Wesker and Rebecca. Demetrius sat to his right, and the man was actually fidgeting. The sharp shooter had probably never fidgeted before in his entire life. They could not operate under these conditions, too much room for error or misjudgment.

"Alright! I have had enough," Brian's voice hit the silence like a sledgehammer. "I want you two to hash out whatever the hell this chip is you got on your shoulders before we get to our entry point. I will not have this fucked up because you to have your heads either in your asses or in the clouds or wherever else. I want you focused on what we are here to do. I don't give flying fuck whether you are displeased with things as they stand. Ain't nothin' you can do about it now, so live with it." The last was directed at Wesker and they all knew it. Brian caught the shift of light on Wesker's glasses. The older man was watching him. He met the dark lenses straight on. "What?" He snapped.

"Tone, Lt. Donnelly. I am not one of your subordinates." Wesker moved so he was looking at the road again. Donnelly glared at the mirror image of the man.

"I am in charge, Wesker. Do _not_ forget that!"

"I am quite certain you won't allow me the pleasure." Wesker smirked as Brian snorted. The night would prove to be very interesting.

A figure crept along the halls of the Stonelick facility. The stark white lab coat was splattered with blood and other human matter, all in various states of decomposition. The scientist had been lucky to be absent when the virus had 'leaked'. She doubted the leak was an accident. She had friends at the Spencer Estate. One was getting out of there, too, waiting on the train. Jasmine was likely lost. She had not heard anything from her or about her since the 'accident'. Only a miracle would have gotten her friend from the place before crisis struck.

A moan sounded from behind the doctor. She had to get to the Kismet chamber before it was too late. She quickened her pace, fingering the gun she had kept in her desk drawer. Only three rounds left. She had to make good of them. She had to get to Kismet. Kismet was her last chance to get out alive.

Wesker pulled the Jeep off the road and drove a small distance into the forest. Shutting the engine off, he opened his door and stepped out. He looked around. Everything seemed to be normal. The others waited. Wesker waited. He listened. After several minutes and still no noise, he knew something else was with them. Something else was in the forest. He motioned them to stay quiet but proceed. As Rebecca walked by him, he grabbed her arm. His voice was barely audible when he spoke. "Be careful and take care of yourself." She nodded and poked him in the chest to indicate he was to do the same. He smirked and leaned down to give her a soft kiss. When they broke apart, Wesker had lost the smirk and was all serious. He took off through the woods, leaving the others to follow.

Rebecca pulled out her Beretta and checked to make sure there was a bullet in the chamber. She was ready to go. Demetrius pulled out his trusty M40A1, doubling checking that he had plenty of rounds with him. Brian stuck to his MK23. He would have preferred Rebecca equipped with something a bit stronger, but Wesker seemed to think she could not handle much more than a 9mm. Brian figured Wesker was just reluctant to face the fact that she was a very capable young woman that could take care of herself in most 'normal' circumstances.

Hearing a short, sharp whine from the direction Wesker had ran, he motioned Demetrius to take point, placing Rebecca safely between them. As much as he liked to think she was capable, Brian did not know enough to let her have his back, or that of Demetrius. She was better off between them where they both could keep an eye on her. Besides, Wesker would be more at ease, he hoped.

The three followed Wesker for an hour before finally coming to the facility. Demetrius and Brian both knew they had not gone as the crow flies. Wesker had them going in zigzags and circles. Why, neither was sure, but Brian had intentions of finding out once they saw the man again. For the time being, he was going to get them inside and to the computers. He hoped he remembered all the shit Isaiah had been pounding into his brain.

Signaling Demetrius, Brian moved to the door they were closest to. According to Wesker's map, they were near the security offices. He checked his gun and slowly turned the knob on the door. Thankfully, it was unlocked. He opened it quickly and did a sweep with his gun. Nothing was in sight of the door. He motioned Demetrius through and then Rebecca. He eased the door closed behind him so as not to make too much noise. He watched as Demetrius tried first one door and then another. They were locked.

Not having a key, and the doors being old fashioned, he screwed the silencer onto his handgun and shot the lock. Rebecca looked at him and then the door. _Why the hell didn't we think of that at the Spencer Estate or the Training Facility?_ She shook her head and followed him into the room. With them out of sight, Demetrius took the other locked knob in hand and twisted with a sharp jerk. The lock broke, allowing him entrance.

Inside the first room, Brian located only one computer with the minimum of information. He did print out a detailed map of the all the floors of the complex, however. Rebecca searched through all the medical supplies she could find and pocketed what was usable. They both searched through the remaining items and files but found nothing of use. Scanning the room one last time, Brian ushered Rebecca out after he rechecked the hall. He then moved down the hall to the other door.

He eyed the door knob, confused. How had Greer gone through? Shrugging, he had Rebecca go inside then followed. She rolled her eyes. She was quickly growing sick of the protection bit, and she was not sticking around to be coddled. As Brian went over to the filing cabinet to see what Demetrius was looking at, she slipped from the room and down the hall. She was not a baby. She was a S.T.A.R.S officer.

Brian saw Demetrius had the cabinet covered, so he moved to the computer bay nearby. He cycled through all files quickly, again finding nothing of use. He moved on to the desk, finding only office supplies and handgun parts. The parts were for a Berretta 9. He wondered if Rebecca would mind if he quickly upgraded her handgun. He froze when he looked up to ask her. "Shit!" His exclamation drew not only Demetrius' attention but Athena's as well.

"_Ganesa, what's wrong?_" Her voice cracked in his ear piece. He swallowed and looked to Demetrius, who had gone to the hall. The sharp shooter shook his head. "_And I assume that Pitaaji has turned his radio off._" He heard a muffled curse.

"I don't know. However, we have a situation."

"_And that would be?_" Her voice had an edge he knew well. She was contained frustration.

"Chikitsak has disappeared. We are in the second office we came across. I took all of a minute to search the computer while Yama searched some files." He held his breath. Another muffled curse, more lengthy than the other.

"_Alright. Keep up your part of the mission. Pitaaji can see to Chikitsak. This changes nothing._" The words were hallow. She cared. A lot was changed by Rebecca's disappearance. Brian feared his life was what was going to be changed. Wesker was going to flip, to put it lightly.

Wesker had long ago left the others. He felt Rebecca would be safer with the two Marines than with him. Besides, he could travel a lot faster without her. He had already found his way to subbasement four. He knew two more levels existed. The mission would be over soon. Especially now that he had eliminated most, if not all, of the BOWs created and stored within. He was searching for the passage he knew was hidden somewhere around the area he stood, but was having difficulty locating it, when the phone is his pocket started vibrating. He was tempted to just smash the thing and continue on his way. However, he seemed to feel Athena's worry and urgency. He jerked it from his pocket and answered.

"What?" He softly, yet sharply, snapped.

"_She's run off on her own. They can't locate her._" That was all she said before hanging up. Wesker did not need to hear anymore to know what was going on either. He cursed and turned his radio on for a moment.

"She better be well when I find her, or both of you will pay more dearly than I already plan." Short, simple. Like his daughter he found no need for the extra words at the time. The few he said were plain enough for the message to be _very_ clear. Now, all he had to do was find Rebecca, which meant retracing his path.

Demetrius had taken leave to search on his own. Brian had nodded his approval. Without Rebecca needing them to guard her, they would be better off separated. They could work at their own pace and move more stealthily, not that Wesker had left much of a reason for them to. The older man had killed literally everything he had came across. Demetrius felt disappointed. He had looked forward to combating the BOWs.

He had been searching a small room off an office, when he came across a ladder that lead both up and down from the room. Knowing nothing of importance lie above him, he had chosen to go down. He went to the bottom before the ladder had an opening to get off. Checking his map, he noticed that the ladder was not on it. The scientist had a secret passage for getting to their other offices. He found the idea clever, and not surprising for an Umbrella employee. They trusted no one, least of all their coworkers.

As he entered the new office, he heard rustling. He pulled up his gun and did a quick span of the room. Near the door, rummaging through a leather briefcase, stood a woman. She was wearing a long white lab jacket and he could smell the remnants of the victims on her. She had obviously been surviving inside the complex for some time. _But why is she not a zombie, too?_ He silently approached her until his gun hit her back. "Turn around," he ordered. She froze and did so slowly.

Around five feet six inches, the doctor wore glasses perched on her dark brown, frizzy hair that she had tied up in a bun. Her hazel eyes locked on first the gun and then him. He eyed the small scars that covered her face, most being on the left hand side. She arched her right brow in silent askance. He stepped back and lowered the weapon. She put her hands on her wide hips and stood as she waited for him to finish looking her over. He could tell the scrutiny annoyed her. He noticed that she was unconventional, wearing steel toe doc martens and farm style work clothes (faded jeans, t-shirt, and work shirt). He also recognized her, knew her.

"Dr. Rhodes, I had not realized you had transferred."

"And I had not realized you were still alive." She turned back to her bag, still searching.

"What is going on here? What is the Kismet Project?" He inched closer to her.

"None of your concern. You have no affiliation with Umbrella any longer." She pulled a small book from the bag and pocketed. He noted it had her name and a pentagram engraved in silver on the front.

"Suzanna…"

"Ains-hun, meins frijonds. This is not the time nor the place." She picked up the handgun she had placed on the shelf beside her as she searched. She checked it again. One round left. She sighed. "Kismet… I fear neither of us will make it from here alive. Besides, you have secrets that I have kept…" She pocketed the gun and crossed her arms. She leaned back against the wall and watched him. The minimal light in the room glinted on her pentagram necklace. "Kismet was designed as a psychological faculty fortification catalyst." She felt around in her pockets until she produced a cigarette, which she lit and puffed on a moment before continuing.

"Kismet, fate, destiny. Umbrella wanted to control them. They found the perfect specimen of natural ability and seized control of her, not that she gave up much of a fight. For the past twenty-five years, the Kismet Project has been in the works. Studies, analysis, experiments all the scientific stuff you can imagine and more. We've done it all. She's ready to wake up again."

"What is she? _Who_ is she?" He stepped closer again. The doctor backed toward the door.

"She's my pride and joy. I take most of the credit for what she has become. Kismet is all her name applies. She is destiny, controls destiny." She slipped out the door before he could say another word. He growled and threw the door open but she was gone. She knew the facility better than most. He would not find her so easily, but he needed answers.

Demetrius looked over the office. He found many relics and artifacts lying about. She was an avid collector of the macabre. He also found many books on witchcraft and spells, as well as the components for the spells. In one corner actually sat an alter. He doubted many of the other employees ever entered into this sanctuary for her to so brazenly place it there. After the exterior walls, he moved to the desk. The top was a mess, a seemingly organized mess, but a mess nonetheless. He rummaged before stopping as he uncovered a logbook. She was stickler for details and cataloguing events and items. He grabbed the large binder and a smaller book within. They could prove useful.

Rebecca was busy looking over the files in an examination room over looking the main Kismet lab. She had somehow bypassed Wesker and beat him to the bottom level of the compound. She doubted he would be happy with her leaving like she had, but she was not a child that need her hand held. The files were proving very informative on the reason for the project but not on the subject. She had found no reference to Kyna Marsden anywhere. Everything was labeled Kismet. She was busy separating the last of the files when a yell and the sounds of a struggle startled her. She heard a gunshot and then more struggling. She raced from the room to see what was going on, running right into Wesker's side.

Wesker looked down at Rebecca, pleased she was well and not the one in trouble. He grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him as he quickly found the source of the commotion. Dr. Rhodes was busy fighting of an attacker.

"Get off of me!" She kicked the zombie off her and across the room. Her secretary. The zombie had been her secretary Elizabeth. They had become friends over the years. Now it was all over because of the damn t-virus. "Damn t-virus freaks!" She spat in the direction of Wesker, not the zombie. They knew each other as well, and not in a friendly way. Wesker did not bat an eye as looked into Suzanna's. He raised his gun and shot her in the center of the forehead. She fell back, blood pooling under her skull.

Rebecca stood in shock. What had Wesker just done? Her mind was quickly torn from the shooting to the zombie latching on to her leg. She yelped and fought to get away and locate her gun. Wesker swung his own gun around and delivered the same treatment to the secretary as he had her boss. Rebecca breathed in deeply before squatting to look at the woman. She was between five and a quarter to five and three quarters of a foot tall. Her hair was brownish and short and her face innocent under the pallor of death, dark dilated eyes staring blankly out. She wore a simple black shirt and dark green slacks. She seemed dressed more for comfort than for style. Her nails were well maintained but short and uneven, and now caked with blood. "E. King. I wonder who she was." She closed the corpses eyes before looking at Wesker.

"A secretary, nothing more." His voice was hard, sharp. She ignored his tone and moved on to the doctor.

"Dr. Rhodes. Who was she? What did she do?" Rebecca closed the doctor's eyes before standing.

"An annoying nuisance that headed up the Kismet Project. I don't know when she was transferred off the Skohsl Rabbe Project."

"The what?" She had never heard the words before.

"Nothing. It's not important. You running off, however," he turned to her and pulled her against him, "is very important." He kissed her before using both hands to push her back by the shoulders. "If you ever do anything like that again, the zombies won't have to kill you. Do you understand?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll be a good girl and let you hold my hand. Is that better?" She wrenched out of his hands and stalked back to the room with the files. She had found a couple boxes that would work wonderfully to carry the files they needed out in.

Wesker ground his teeth and watched her go. If she wanted to be difficult, who was he to stop her? He had his own mission to complete. He walked over the doctor's body and into the large lab, the inner sanctum. He froze as his eyes landed on the suspension tank in the middle of the room. _Kyna…_ After all those years, there she was right before his eyes.

He stepped up to the tank. All the outer security systems had been shut down. The doctor had come down here to release her. He quickly went to the controls and shutdown the system. He released the remaining locks and drained the tank. Slowly, the liquid left the large glass tube. The figure within slumped to the floor before standing unsteadily. The tank slid open, allowing her to step from its confines. She looked around, wondering why she had been awakened. Was it time? When her eyes landed on Wesker, the light in them faded slightly. What was he doing there?

Rebecca watched unnoticed as the naked woman walked toward Wesker. Something about the look on the woman's face worried her, but when the woman kissed him, she felt her world shift. Why was she kissing Wesker? Why was he allowing her to, not fighting her off?

"You have not changed much physically, Albert." The woman ran a hand down his chest. "But inside you are different." She smiled evilly. "Much like I am now." Her eyes caught sight of Rebecca. "Who's this?" She stepped around him and toward her. As she neared, she sensed something. "You forsake me for a child, Albert?" She grabbed Rebecca by the throat and pulled her close. "A little virgin blood? Is she why you do not kiss back? Are you _in love_ with her?" She squeezed Rebecca's throat. The medic began to turn blue.

Wesker, seeing Rebecca in danger, cared not who had a hold of her. He rushed forward and snapped Kyna's arm. The woman screamed and reeled back. Wesker put himself between Rebecca and Athena's mother. "Don't touch her," he growled dangerously. She cackled.

"You presume to stand a chance against me?" She sounded very confident. "Please! The t-virus has nothing on the Kismet catalyst." She flicked her eyes and he flew across the room. "Don't you see? I am the ultimate power. I can control all with the smallest spark of the mind."

"You are a fool!" He rushed her, swung at her, hitting nothing but some sort of force field seemingly.

"Don't toy with me, Albert. I don't like such games."

"I'm glad Athena can't see you like this. I'm glad you were never in her life." He struggled with the grip her mind had on his hand.

"_Did she turn out pathetic like her father? Is she a sorry excuse for flesh? I should have killed her like I wanted._" The words in his mind made him gasp and cease in his struggles.

"**What**_?_" He was startled.

"Oh, brother dearest didn't tell you, did he? He wanted to save you the knowledge. He always did care too much. His father was weak." She began to raise Wesker off the ground. His hands flew to his chest. His heart was being crushed so very slowly. Kyna cackled more as she watched him seize in pain, having forgotten Rebecca.

The medic struggled to sit up. Her breathing was weak, but she was determined. She had to help Wesker. _Focus. See the target. See the bullet hitting the target. Squeeze the trigger gently._ Chris's words of wisdom returned to her as she raised her Beretta and squeezed the trigger. Her aim was true. The small piece of lead slammed into Kyna's head, exploding from the other side. At seeing the mess, she dropped her gun and stared. Wesker fell to the floor with a thud and a few cracks. Kyna collapsed into a heap, dead. All that power and one small bullet ended it all. Rebecca zoned out. She was awake but gone. She was deep in shock. She had just taken someone's life.

Demetrius rushed toward the sound of the 9mm gunshot he had just heard. He was almost there when he froze at seeing the bodies in the outer lab. Suzanna and Elizabeth. He knew them both, had for several years. Wesker had killed them, and he would have too he reasoned. As he was about to find out what was going on in the other room, he remembered the book she had pocketed. He pulled it from her body along with the skull ring on her finger and the pentagram around her neck. He was all that was left to remember her.

AN: The translations will be given later in the story. I'm afraid to give something away if I post them now. However, if you are truly interested and don't wish to wait. Contact me and I'll spoil that much for you. Okies! Hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it.

Blessed Be!

Ghost-of-a-Rose


	18. Mission Results and Moving On

Demetrius stepped around the doctor and into the main lab. He saw Wesker trying to pull himself together near the bleeding body of some naked woman. He also saw Rebecca. The medic was sitting perfectly still. She had her back to him, but he could tell something was wrong. The atmosphere 'smelled' wrong. He rushed forward and helped Wesker to stand. The older man had looked much better when he had been glaring at Brian in the Jeep.

Wesker nodded to Greer as he steadied himself. He then quickly pushed away from the other man and made his way to Rebecca, paying not even a glance at Kyna. Demetrius looked at the long, slender, light brown haired woman lying dead a few feet away. Her blood was pooling around her rather well by that point. He reached down and closed her eyes. He had other things to take care of then wonder about what had happened.

Wesker shook Rebecca's shoulder gently. She continued to stare at the spot where Kyna had fallen. He spoke softly, coaxed her to come out of her shock. She did not respond to him in any way. He glanced up at Demetrius as the man stopped behind him. "We need to get out of here."

"Contact Ganesa. Have him get done with whatever he is doing. We set the destruct and get our asses out." He waited. Wesker was not in charge, officially, but he knew the place and the situation better than they did.

"Carry Rebecca. If anything is left I can better handle it than you. Is your pack full?" Wesker stood, picked Rebecca up, and handed her over to Greer.

"No, why?" He shifted his new load until he was comfortable and could still grab his handgun. He looked at Wesker curiously as the man placed Rebecca's gun on her abdomen.

"I think she found something… We'll have to see." He started out of the main lab, Demetrius following. Wesker stepped into the room and sighed. Files were spread all over, two boxes sat on a table. He looked over the papers, then in the boxes. He rolled his eyes. "Typical woman." He picked the boxes up and headed out the door. "Always packs too much stuff." As he started to exit the room, he noticed a book hidden behind so objects on a shelf. He set the boxes down and pocketed it. He would investigate it later.

Demetrius continued to follow the older man. "You have yet to find Ganesa," he commented. Wesker growled and set the boxes down. He turned the radio on. "Are you ready to get out of here?"

"_I have just finished sending out the information and crashing the system. Soon as the destruction system is set, we can pull out._"

"Five minutes. Out the security entrance." Soon as he got the confirmation, he shut the radio off again. He and Demetrius quickly made for the upper levels. As they rounded a corner on the second sublevel, a large gorilla sized bear like creature started to charge them. Wesker quickly dropped the boxes and met the creature head on. The creature did not know what was going on before its neck had been snapped like a toothpick. Wesker backtracked and grabbed the boxes. Demetrius shook his head as they continued on. He hoped there was something really important in those boxes.

Soon, they were outside again. Both men took deep breaths of the fresh air. The decay scented stagnant air inside had been awful, too much for either of them to handle for too long. Wesker sat the boxes down yet again. He would have to remind Rebecca later that 'luggage' was dangerous to have while on a mission. _Not like she told you to get the files. You could have ignored the possibility there was something she had found in the room and just left._ He shook her head slightly to clear the thoughts. He had better things to worry about than some boxes of files on who knew what.

Brian came out of the door shortly after they had. He looked at Rebecca curiously but did not ask. They had to get clear before the place blew. They had no way of knowing the exact distance the blast would be. Brian hoped fifteen minutes gave them enough time. "Here. Carry one of these. We can move more quickly if the load is lighter for each of us. You take the other box and I'll take her." He motioned to Demetrius, who gladly handed her over and took the second box. "Let's get the hell out of here." Wesker took off at full speed. He would have Rebecca as far away from the blast as he could. Athena might not like his decision, but her men could take care of themselves.

Demetrius and Brian both booked it, too. They were in excellent shape and capable of much more strenuous activity. Athena may have made it to major, but she remembered how to be a drill sergeant well. She busted their asses to get them in shape and keep them there. She claimed that their inabilities were not going to cost her own life or the lives of their teammates. So, about every other month, she ran them through drill courses, the best the country had to offer. Her team was a certified blood, sweat, and tears American badass group. She made sure they stayed that way. Only, since the Spencer estate, none of them had been working to stay in shape. They had been lounging.

Demetrius was more agile and powerful than Brian. He ran a fair piece ahead of first lieutenant, but he kept his sights on Brian. He was not going to leave someone behind. No excuse existed that would cover such an act. Not in Athena's eyes, and sure as hell not in his own. He and Brian were both getting out of the range of the blast if he had to carry the other man, and he feared he might.

Brian checked his watch again. Three minutes and it seemed like they had hardly moved. He was at least two and a half miles from the complex, but they had no way of knowing how far the blast, or its concussion, would travel. He tried to put more speed into his legs, but the way they had been working at finding information for the past two weeks had made his muscles unused to the activity. He feared he wouldn't make it out of range.

Athena listened to Brian's breathing and the sound of his running. She had tried to convince her father that parking closer made retreat much easier, but he had adamantly refused to do so. If his decision cost her one or both of her men, she would not be happy, not at all. Brian was slowing down and his breathing and heart rhythm were much too fast. Demetrius needed to get to him. Greer was the only one who could help as Wesker was too far ahead and did not seem to care. She urged Greer with her mind. Brian needed him.

Demetrius hoped they had gone far enough. He hoped Brian was safe, that he was safe. He had no doubt that Wesker and Rebecca would be fine. Turning, he could not see Brian. He looked around wildly for any sign of the other man. Then, he felt something, as though someone was pushing him to go back and get Brian. Someone, or thing, was telling him that Brian needed his help. He dropped the box, which he had no intention of carrying if Brian needed him. The files were probably on the computer anyhow, and if not, fuck them.

He retraced his path several yards before spotting Brian. The man was loosing it, his body was going to give out. _Too much paper work and down time. Gotta get everyone working out again._ He rushed to the man's side and grabbed his shoulder. Brian looked up, startled. "Drop the box. We're getting out of here."

Brian dropped the box, ready to be pulled along. He gasped as Demetrius through him up into a fireman's carry. However, he said nothing. He had nothing left to fight with as his friend raced toward the Jeep.

Athena heard Demetrius get Brian and sighed in relief. She then grabbed her phone. She pushed a button and waited. The more rings she heard the more angry she got. _How dare he! My men are just as important as everyone else. On a mission, everything else is put aside. He could have carried Brian and Rebecca and more than likely not broke a sweat._ She was fuming by the time Wesker finally growled a 'What?' into the phone.

"Where are you?" Her tone told him she was not happy about something.

"_We are finished. I'm at the Jeep seeing to Rebecca._"

"What happened?" Athena tapped her fingers on the table before her. Wesker told her about Kyna, what she had become. He told her about the strength of her mother's mind and how Rebecca had probably saved his life by killing Kyna. Then, he explained what was wrong with Rebecca afterwards. "Is she in the Jeep… Then go find my men! You know as well as I do, no one gets left behind. Not a Marine, I don't care if that is the Ranger's phrase. You need to get back here, we have news you need to hear." She hung up on him. She was too upset and worried to argue. Her only hope was that he would listen.

Wesker growled at the phone before crushing it and chucking it into the depths of the forest. As he was about to go see if he could locate Donnelly and Greer, he heard the explosion. The Stonelick complex was gone. As the noise died down, Greer came out of the woods carrying Brian over his shoulder. He put the man in the Jeep before turning to Wesker. He eyes were hard and angry, but he said nothing as he saw the way the man was fussing over Rebecca. Perhaps he had no call to be angry with the man if he cared that much for the girl. She was not just a piece of meat for Wesker. So, he climbed in beside his superior and waited for the other man to get them out. Wesker was not going to sit around any longer either. He got in and turned the Jeep around. They were going back to Hillsboro.

Athena was pacing when Wesker and the others got back. Chris, Isaiah, Terrell, and Elizabeth had all tried, unsuccessfully, to get her to calm down. However, when she saw the state in which Rebecca was in, she immediately went from frustrated to worried. She rushed over to her father. Wesker said nothing, carrying Rebecca into the adjoining room. Athena glanced back at Chris before continuing after her father.

Chris watched her go, knowing he was to make sure Brian and Demetrius were well and then let her know. He took their packs and handed them to Isaiah, who handed them to Terrell. Patrick came forward to check them out. Chris stepped to the side to allow him access to them. He watched as the doctor did what he was paid to do, despite the protesting the two men were doing. He smirked as Demetrius made very creative threats. He would not want to be the one on the bad side of the sharpshooter.

"I'm fine, Doc. Get your prodding fingers away from me. I'm not in the mood." He shoved roughly passed the man and dug through his pack. "I'll be in my room." He carried the books and documents he had collected out of the room. They watched him go, curious. Demetrius was very secretive, yes, but he had never kept mission details from them, that they knew. His behavior was odd, even for him.

"What was that?" Chris asked as Demetrius seemed to close in on himself and flee from them. Brian shrugged and reclined on the couch he now had to himself.

"Don't worry about it. Metri is just like that," Brian informed Chris. The S.T.A.R.S officer nodded and left to find Athena.

Wesker placed Rebecca on the bed gently. He brushed back her hair and looked at her vacant expression. She was in there. He just had to pull her out. He sat beside her and took her hand. She needed a soothing bath, maybe the relaxation would help. He started unlacing her shoes as Athena came into the room. She eyed him. "What happened?"

"I told you." He placed the shoes on the floor, stuffing the socks inside them.

"But how did she get into this state by shooting Kismet in the head?" Athena crossed her arms as he stood and approached her.

"The shock, I assume. She had never taken the life of someone before, not someone truly alive." He gripped her shoulders. "They destroyed your mother but... To Rebecca she was still a living being that did not deserve death. She is innocent at heart." He looked back and Athena was surprised by look in his eyes.

"I'm not worried about my mother right now. Help Rebecca." Athena moved forward and looked at the younger woman.

"I'm going to put her in a bath, see if it will relax her enough to snap her out of this."

Athena nodded. "You want me to…"

"We're lovers, Athena. I've seen her naked before."

"I know but that's different…" Wesker gave her a look. She nodded and turned to leave the room. "We'll be pulling out as soon as we know where we are going. Get some rest."

"What do you mean where we are going? Why not Raccoon?"

Athena glanced away. "Raccoon City was blown away by the President. There is nothing left but a huge smoking crater." She continued out, not wanting to speak about it at the moment. He watched her leave before turning his attention back to Rebecca. He had her to worry about before thinking about Raccoon.

As Athena twisted the knob to enter the other room, Chris twisted the knob to enter the room she was in. The force of her pushing and him pulling made the wood collide hard against his face. He yelled out and clutched his nose. Athena stood shocked, a hand covering her mouth, hiding the small grin she wore. The reason for his injury was quite comical, as were the expressions on the others' faces.

"Otay, dat 'urt." He found a chair and sat down, leaning his head back. Athena rushed forward, seeing the blood on his fingers.

"Chris! I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

"'O I wook awight? I'm bweeding! 'Ou boke my 'ose!" He wouldn't let her look at it.

"Stop being so damn childish and let me see!" She pulled his hands away forcefully. "I'll break your fingers if you don't drop those hands, Redfield." He dropped his hands to his lap as she prodded at his nose. "Patrick, it needs packed."

Patrick walked over and prodded the facial appendage, too. Chris was not enjoying himself. "'Oddammit! Dat fuckin' 'urts!" He wriggled, trying to get away from them. Athena grabbed his head between her hands and held him still.

"Stop, Chris, or you'll break your neck because I'm not letting go." He glared up at her through the tears in his eyes. He hated getting hit in the face. No matter how much it did or did not hurt, tears always came to his eyes.

Patrick cleaned the area and put a towel to Chris's nose. "When the bleeding quits, I'll pack it." He dug in his bag. "Here's some pain relievers and some anti-inflammatory meds." He handed the drugs over to Athena. She took them and pocketed them. Chris continued to glare but said nothing. He sounded like a fool when he did, anyhow.

Several minutes passed before Patrick was certain he could pack his nose. Chris gritted his teeth as the doctor did his work. Athena kept her hold on his head until Patrick was done. She then kissed his brow, right above the nose. "You'll be fine. Let's get those meds down, okay?" She pulled him to his feet and toward the bed. "Lie down while I get you something to drink. Warm water should do." He started to protest when she lifted a brow and gave him a look. He sighed with frustration but said nothing. He would do as told because he was not feeling up to arguing, especially with the others in the room.

Athena came back and handed him the cup and the meds. She watched as he took them, making sure he drank all the water. He soon felt tired. She smiled as he fought to stay alert but it was not working. He was asleep in moments. She smirked at Patrick and shook her head. She would have to ask what he had slipped into the meds, and thank the Goddess that Chris had not had a concussion.

"So, now what?" Terrell asked for the group.

"Now, we find somewhere to go." She began her pacing again.

"Where can we go that Umbrella won't be around?" Brian asked. "If they weren't looking for S.T.A.R.S and Wesker, they are now. They'll more than likely be on to us before too long, too, if Birkin has any say in the matter."

"I know," she said softly, defeated. "Your grandfather has an old farmstead in West Virginia, right?" She stopped and looked at him.

"Yeah. I can call, see if he has the room for at least a couple days. My brother may be there, too, but that shouldn't be a problem." Brian stood and left the room. She sat down beside Chris and looked at him. He was sleeping soundly. "We have to contact Gunn, if he made it out of Raccoon with Jill. Elizabeth, call Coen and let him know the plan. Tell him to meet us in Parkersburg. It's on the border of West Virginia and Ohio." She looked down at her hands. "I have to find Sherry. I have to know she is well. I gave her a necklace couple years ago that has a chip in it. We should be able to track her down if she is still wearing it. Uncle Will said she never takes it off. I hope he was right."

"What are we to do?" Terrell asked.

"Terry, I want you and Brian finding Gunn and tell him the coordinates to Brian's grandfather's place. Go tell Brian to inform his grandfather that a chopper may very well be landing at his farm. Isaiah, get to tracking down Sherry. I gave you the tracking information, remember?" Isaiah nodded and left with Terry. "Patrick, go get some rest. We leave first thing in the morning. Tell the others. I want to be left alone the rest of the night. Chris needs his rest and so do I. I'll let my father know what is going on later." Patrick nodded and left her with a smile. She had not changed as much as the others thought, though she was acting somewhat different.

Athena locked the door behind him and moved to the bed. She pulled the covers out from under Chris and slid inside beside him. She covered them both before resting her head on his shoulder, tucking herself under his arm. She thought about what had happened that night long before finally falling asleep. Her father would answer some questions later, when Rebecca was alright.


	19. New Homes

Wesker had not left Rebecca's side the entire night. She had not emerged from her catatonic state, either. He was really worried about her. He had started talking about absolutely anything that came to his mind. He was still doing that when Athena came into the room, which he did not notice his attention was so focused on Rebecca.

"I have run out of things to say. I am so unused to talking to anyone like this. I am not talkative on a good day, but if it will bring you back to me, Rebecca, I must try. But, what am I to say to you now?" He held her hand and brushed the hair from her face as she stared blankly at the ceiling. "I could ask you about yourself. I know so little about you. What is your favorite holiday…"

Little did Wesker know that she could hear him, if not consciously. His words brought images to her mind. Images of him and what his life could be like without her, what things could have been for him and Kyna. She should not have interfered. She saw him with Kyna and Athena on Christmas, dressing up their grandchild on Halloween, celebrating Valentine's day, hiding Easter eggs for Chris and Athena's children. She saw happiness and love. Things he could have had if she had not interfered, if she had never gotten involved in his life so intimately.

"…What is your favorite style of music…"

Rebecca saw Wesker dancing cheek to cheek with Kyna at Athena and Chris's wedding. She saw them waltzing at a dinner, dancing playfully around the house. Her mind never registered how some of the things she saw were very uncharacteristic of the man who stole her heart, who claimed to love her.

"…What type of food do you enjoy…"

Wesker and Kyna seated at an Italian restaurant feeding one another and enjoying their wine as a band played in the background in the dim lighting.

"…What is your favorite time of year…"

Wesker teaching his grandchild to ski while Kyna, Athena, and Chris looked on, all of them romping in the snow afterwards. Wesker holding up the child to put the star on the Christmas tree, Kyna taking a picture of the moment.

The questions ended but her images continued as Athena made her presence known to her father. "Dad, we're pulling out in a few hours. Have you rested?" She looked at him closely. "You haven't. I can watch over her while…"

"No!" He snapped. "I will remain by her side until she pulls through this, is that understood?" He glared at her. She nodded and turned to leave.

"I'll let you know when we are ready to go. You should at least pack." She left the room, gently closing the door. _It's none of my concern. Let him do what he wishes. He doesn't care anyway. He never has._

She moved toward her and Chris's bags. They were ready to go. Perhaps they could head out ahead of the others. She checked her watch. She did not see why not if Brian was ready to leave. "Chris, I'm going to check with Brian. I'll be back in just a moment. Did you take your meds?"

"Yes," he replied, rolling his eyes. She had asked him the same damn question at least four times. He was surprised she let him out of her sight, and all that had happened was a broken nose. He hated to think what she would be like if he were seriously injured. She nodded distractedly and left to find Brian. She checked his room first but found no one, so she moved on to Terrell's room. She knocked and opened the door when she was given permission.

"Terry, have you seen Brian?" She asked as she saw the man was not in the room.

"I think he went to talk to Greer," he answered as he shoved stuff in his duffle bag.

"Thanks," she replied offhandedly. She turned and made her way back passed her own room to Demetrius's. She again knocked before opening the door. "Hey, Brian. You ready to book. Chris and I are if you are."

"Yeah, just give me a second. He fingered through the book in his hand before handing it back to Demetrius. "I'll look at it some more later."

Greer nodded. "I may as well head out with you. I'm ready as I'll ever be to spend time with more than one Donnelly." He chuckled as Brian shook his fist at him. "You don't have the balls, Donnelly."

Brian growled and left to get his gear. "You two are getting to be quite the handful," Athena commented. She crossed her arms and smirked at him.

"Don't even think it, Sauil." He chucked a pillow at her. She dodged easily and threw it back. He caught it and replaced it where it belonged. "Something troubles you."

"It's nothing. Just ready to put this place behind me and move on where we are all together." She moved to sit on the bed beside him. "What happened, Aquila?"

"Nothing." He double checked his stuff to make sure he had everything.

"Why do I not believe you?"

"Because you assume something out of everything, perhaps?" He picked up his gear and the book he was looking through.

"Aquila…"

"It's nothing, Athena, let it drop." He opened his door and walked outside. She followed him but said nothing more. She shook her head and walked back to her room. His behavior could be looked into later.

"You ready, Ace?" She asked Chris. He nodded and shoulder both their bags. His talking was almost normal but the sight of his blackened face and the packing in his nose made her feel bad. She had done that to him, no matter what he claimed.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." She nodded and started for the truck. He followed until they were almost there then stopped.

"Aren't you going to tell Wesker…"

"No, I am not. He can figure it out on his own."

"He doesn't even know where to go," Chris protested.

"Since when do you care?" She asked as she climbed into the cab of the truck. He threw their bags into the toolbox in the bed before turning and trudging back to the rooms. Athena watched him go, shaking her head. Let him do what he wanted. She would stay right where she was.

Chris knocked on the outside door to Wesker's room. He waited a few moments then knocked again. When no answer came the second time, he tried the knob. The door was locked. "Dammit, Wesker, come to the damn door!" He yelled out. He heard someone coming and moved away from the door. Wesker swung it open and angrily stared at Chris.

"What do you want?" He growled.

"We are leaving and seeing as Athena was disinclined to inform you, here I am." Chris waved his arm. "We are heading for Brian's grandfather's place in West Virginia. You can follow Patrick, Terrell or Isaiah and Elizabeth. Brian and Demetrius are leaving with us."

"Fine." He closed the door and retreated. He would quickly get Rebecca ready and catch up to them.

He gathered Rebecca and their belongings, carrying both to his Jeep. He wondered why Athena would not want to inform him of the move like she had said she would and why she had changed a few hours turn to a few minutes. Something was off. He bundled Rebecca up in the front seat, throwing their gear into the back. He then slid into the front seat and turned the engine as Brian started their little convoy. He held Rebecca's hand as they progressed toward their destination. He hoped she was going to pull through, and that this little detour would not harm her chances.

They were entering Parkersburg when Athena's phone rang. She pulled it from her pocket with a sigh. "Major Wesker," she answered. She listened a moment before sighing again, this time in relief. "Thanks, Isaiah. If you would…Thank you. I appreciate it." She closed her phone and replaced it into her pocket.

"Good news?"

"Sherry is still alive and on the move. Isaiah is taking measures to get her intercepted and brought to us." She leaned over and placed her head on his shoulder.

"That's good to hear."

"You are worried about something." She squeezed his arm. "Claire?"

"Yeah. I know the likelihood that she was in Raccoon is very slim, but I am still worried. Worried about Jill, too."

Athena was silent. She worried about the other woman as well as Gunn. Where were they and how were they were the questions on her mind. She could only hope they found the answers soon. Terrell had not told her if he and Brian had gotten in touch with Gunn. She would have to find out.

The miles and hours passed slowly by as the S.T.A.R.S and Delta teams made their way to the Donnelly farmstead. They were just a few miles out from the farmhouse. Athena was all for them getting there so she could get out of the truck and stretch her legs. She needed to go to the bathroom, too. She yawned and sat up from her place against Chris's arm. He groaned and wriggled the arm. "Thanks. My arm is as numb as it can get." He smiled over at her. She burped softly in response. He rolled his eyes. "Nice. Such a lady."

"Love you, too." She kissed his cheek before stretching. "Tell me we are nearly there."

"How can I do that when I have no idea where we are going?"

She threw him a mock glare and fished her phone from her pocket. She listened to the other end ring a few times before Brian answered. "How much farther… Good, because I really need to piss and if I don't get to soon I'm going to burst… I don't care if it was too much information… That is besides the… Donnelly… You have got to be… I'm hanging up now… Yes, I… Brian, I'll speak to you when… Goodbye, Donnelly." She closed her phone and tossed it onto the dash board. "About ten or fifteen more minutes, then we will be there."

"Got to go, do you? I could pull over and let you get behind a bush," Chris suggested.

Athena smacked him on the arm.

"It's not my fault that your child is weighing on my bladder."

"So, it's my child when you have to pee but it will be your child when it kicks, I'm sure."

"Depends on what it kicks, Darling." She smiled at him sweetly. He snorted and continued driving. He was not going to get into an mock argument they were bound to have time and again.

Athena seemed pleased with the silence that fell, moving to look out her open window. She sniffed the air and sneezed, causing Chris to chuckle. "Hush, you," she chastised him before smelling the air again. Harvest was on the breeze. "Nearly time for Samhain," she commented out of the blue. "I hope they have fall festivals around here. The season would not be the same without them."

Chris glanced over at her and smiled. She looked like an eager child as she rattled on about the season. She seemed to genuinely love autumn and all that came with it. He would have to remember that. Especially if they settled in an area like the one they were driving through. He could make the season great for her and their child.

They continued on for several more minutes before they turned on to what appeared to be a gravel one lane road. Only when they came close to the end did Chris realize it was a driveway to the Donnelly home. They were so secluded from everything. He actually felt mostly safe from Umbrella and the rest of the world. Hell, he felt like he was in another world all together. As he pulled the truck to a stop, he glanced over and saw Athena with her hand on the door.

"You really have to go," he commented. She scowled at him and jumped from the truck, grabbing Brian on her way to the house. The older man looked startled at her behavior but quickly led the way to the bathroom. Chris smiled and stepped from the truck. He stretched, leaving their belongings in the bed until they needed them. His mind was set on checking on Rebecca as Wesker pulled up behind his truck.

Chris walked over and stopped as the hard man rounded the Jeep to check on Rebecca himself. Wesker swung the young woman up into his arms and headed for the farmhouse. Chris decided it was probably best to let them alone. Wesker looked disinclined for any interference. Chris hoped the other man realized that Athena would interfere no matter what Wesker wanted. She was just like that, cared more about things and people than her father.

Athena sighed in content as she stepped from the bathroom. She heard voices in the front of the house and followed them. She saw her father carting Rebecca and talking to Brian. Neither man looked happy. "What's going on?" She asked as she came to their sides.

"Nothing," Brian answered as he started up the stairs. Wesker was right behind him. She watched them ascend, deciding not to follow. She didn't feel like messing with her father at the moment. He looked like he was in a bad mood. So, she waited for Brian to return to the foot of the stairs. Her wait was short.

"Everything alright?" She asked as she looked at his face. He appeared to be upset about something.

"Everything's fine. Would you like me to show you to your room?" His tone was masked and she did not like the implications that held.

"Brian, what is wrong? Did my father do something to upset you? If he did…"

"Don't worry about it, Athena. I'm a big boy and can take care of my own problems." He pushed passed her and toward the other end of the house. She was growing worried but figured it could be best to let him cool down some before talking to him. He could be touchy at times. The fact that he had been normal when she had made him show her the bathroom was reason enough for her to worry. Her father had done something.

Sighing, she decided she should go up the stairs and find out what had happened, what Wesker had said to upset her friend. She hoped he had one hell of an excuse. At the top of the stairs, she stopped to listen. She had no idea which room her father and Rebecca were in, but knew she could locate them with her hearing. When she finally heard her father's voice, she moved down the hall toward him. She stopped outside the door, not wanting to interrupt if he and Rebecca were in a position she should not enter upon. She doubted they would be, but after walking in on them, she had started giving him a little more room. He would not take a repeat of the incident well.

"Rebecca, you have to come out of this. I can't take seeing you like this. Without you, I have nothing worth staying here." Athena froze. The second time in one day. Perhaps she was reading too much into what he said, but she had not had him in her life as much as she wanted. She took it all personal. He had never shown love to her like he did Rebecca and she was his flesh and blood. Did that not mean anything to him?

Shaking her head, she knocked softly on the door. "What?" Her father snapped from inside.

Athena sighed and entered. "How is she?" She moved to his side and looked down on the younger woman.

"I don't know what to do," he replied hopelessly. Athena looked at him and pulled her lips into a thin line. Hopeless was not a Wesker trait.

"I don't either. Talk to her like you have been. I'll have Patrick check her over…"

"There's nothing he can do for her."

"Not if you do not give him the chance. Don't be such a bastard! If you care about her as much as you proclaim, let him look her over. What the fuck could it hurt?" Athena turned to leave. "What did you say to Brian that has him so upset?"

"Did he say I said something?" Wesker turned to look at her. She was upset with him, and her mood had nothing to do with Donnelly or Patrick.

"No, but I am not stupid. He was find until you spoke to him." She lifted a brow and waited.

"I said nothing to him that should have upset him. I just asked for a place to rest Rebecca." He turned his back to her and began fussing over Rebecca again.

"I don't believe you, but I suppose it matters not. I have things to see to." She left the room, slamming the door as she did. Wesker looked over his shoulder but made no move to follow or say anything. His attention was focused on Rebecca for the time being. His childish daughter could wait for a little longer.

Athena searched for Chris, finding him and the other two men with Brian's grandfather in the backyard. She walked up to Redfield and leaned into his side. He said nothing but made note to ask what was wrong before the end of the day. He would place good money on her father. Something about Wesker was eating at her and had been since the morning. Chris kissed her hair then went back to listening to Brian's grandfather's story about one of Brian's adventures as a child.

"So, this must be your leader then?" The elderly man asked after he finished the tale. Brian glanced at Athena and nodded.

"That's her."

"Yer prettier than he said."

"Pap!" Brian yelled. Athena chuckled.

"Thank you Mr. Donnelly. I'm flattered." She nodded her head toward him. "I appreciate you putting us up for a day or two. I am going to make arrangements for my people as soon as possible. We should be out of your hair soon."

"No problem, girl. Besides, that big fella that came in the chopper is right handy to have around."

"Gunn? They are here then?" She looked to Brian.

"Yeah, Ramla is here somewhere. Jill and the fella that escaped with her are staying at a hotel in town. Apparently, he didn't want to be in the way not knowing any of us and all. Jill's suppose to come back out here this evening."

"Where's Gunn? Despite everything, I worry about him."

Brian glanced at his grandfather. The old man shrugged. "'Round back the pigpen, I reckon," the old man offered. She nodded, kissed Chris, and headed in that direction. Chris watched her go closely. The old man noticed. "Ya seem troubled, boy. Something wrong?"

"I have a problem trusting Gunn after everything that happened." He continued to watch Athena until she was out of view. "If he ever does anything to jeopardize her again, I believe he may find himself in a rather difficult position. If Wesker doesn't take care of him, I will."

"I don't understand what possessed him to do what he did. He's never done anything like that before." Brian ran a hand through his hair. "The others should be here soon. Might want to grab a room while you can." Chris nodded. He followed the Brian and Demetrius into the house. The latter man seemed distracted by something.

"Hey, Old Man. What are you up to?" Athena jumped up to sit on the fence beside Gunn. The Scot glanced at her then the pigs. "Surely you could find something better than sitting beside a pigpen."

"Didn't figure anyone woul' come out 'ere an' bother me."

"Is that a hint that I should leave?"

"Ya don't 'ave ta do anythin'. Ya are the major." He would not look at her.

"That I am but this is not a superior situation. We are friends, aren't we, Gunn? I don't want to think after all we have been through, we can't get passed what happened in a city that no longer exists." She placed a hand on his stiff shoulder, which tensed more under her touch.

"Lassie, ya got no reason ta be near me. Why woul' ya wan' ta be my friend?"

"Gunn, I understand what you did. I don't like it, but I understand. I'm a lot like you, and a lot like my father. What you did is something either one of us would nave done, too. Only thing is, is that it didn't work the way you planned. Besides, I doubt it would have killed him as you wished."

"I was angry an' 'onestly, I think I was jealous an' confused. I do no' understand how ya coul' just accept 'im into yer life after so long an' act like nothin' ever happened."

"I was replacing you? Is that what you thought? That I would not have room for you now that my father wanted in my life? Gunn, I would never replace you or send you from my life, though I did worry you would need transferred right after all this happened. I've been worried that I need to do the same with Terry."

"Laddy needs 'is arse kicked fer treatin ya the way 'e 'as been."

Athena chuckled. "Where were you when Chris and Terrell got into a fight? I'm not sure which came out the worst. Chris has put him in his place since then, too, I believe."

Gunn smirked. "Ya did well, Lassie. That lad will take good care of ya."

"You think so. I do hope so." She leaned against the Scot. Gunn put an arm around her.

"Aye, ya did good." He looked down at her for the first time since glancing at her. "What are we goin' ta do now?"

"I'm going to call and get us some homes near here. Should have us all settled within a day or two."

"Goin' ta work yer magic, huh?" He smiled at her. "Ya best get to it then. I'm sure the general will be pleased ta here from ya, anyhow."

"Oh, yes. He'll be thrilled." They both laughed at her dry humor. Perhaps their friendship was not lost.

Around seven in the evening, everyone had arrived at the farmhouse. Wesker had not made an appearance from his room. Chris, Demetrius, and Brian had all disappeared into the barn while Gunn remained with the pigs. Grandpa Donnelly had started getting ready to turn in. Jill, Elizabeth, and Ramla were sitting at the kitchen table talking while Isaiah, Patrick, Billy, and Terrell sat in the family room. Athena was wondering around doing nothing in particular as she talked on the phone with her superior officer. In all, they were adjusting well to the atmospheric change. They had sorely needed it.

Athena had been on the phone, on hold most of the time, with her superior for almost an hour. She had made little progress. He had been very busy and had not seemed to find time yet. She could only hold the phone to her ear and sigh every so often.

"_Major Wesker_," the general's voice startled her.

"Yes, sir."

"_To what do I owe this call, Major?_"

"Sir, we need to establish a base of operations now that Raccoon City is no longer on the map. We are currently in the northwestern part of West Virginia. I believe as secluded and desolate as the locale is, it will be more than suitable for what we need."

"_And you need the funding and the connections to do this as soon as possible?_"

"That is correct, Sir." She held her breath. If she caught him at the wrong time, he would never go along with what she wanted.

"_Very well, Major. I have your GPS. The nearest realties are going to be yours lock, stock, and barrel. I hope you like the area, Major, because everything from you other HQ will be moved there and the other holdings sold. Do you understand, Major?_"

"Of course, General." She stood at attention despite the fact the general could not see her. Their conversation was drawing to a close.

"_Very well, Athena. I wish you and the others well. Is everything going well with your father?_"

She had not expected him to make the call personal with him being so busy. "Better than I ever expected, Sir."

"_Is there anything I should know about the current situation?_" Something in his voice told her he knew something, or at least sensed it.

"Actually, Sir, I am pregnant. Do to certain circumstances, I will only be so for about three months."

"_Very well. I will make sure nothing comes your way for at least six months. However, if you see fit to put the team on anything to do with Umbrella, I will allow it. You take care of yourself, Athena._"

"I will, Sir. I promise. My father and the father of my child will accept nothing less."

"_That is good to hear, Major. I'll let you go now._"

"Nice talking to you, General. I'll be waiting for the confirmation of the finalization of the realties."

_"Tomorrow evening at the latest, Major._"

"Thank you and goodnight, General."

"_Goodnight, Major._" The general disconnected the call as Athena closed her phone. All was going well. She could only hope things continued in the same manner.


	20. Awakening with Fear and Guilt

Two Days Later (Mid-Afternoon)

Wesker had spent all his time with Rebecca. Athena had tried to help him take care of her, as she was very worried about the younger woman, too. However, they had all quickly learned that it was safer to stay far away from Wesker in his current mood. The man had hardly slept in four days. Athena had slapped him when he had said no one understood what he was going through. He had refrained, barely, from retaliating. They had not spoken since and Chris was having a time getting her to communicate with him, too. Chris had pretty much kept his distance from her, spending his time with Brian or Demetrius. The three had started doing a lot together.

As for Wesker, he was having yet another argument with Billy. The ex-Marine felt that Wesker was responsible for what had happened to the young medic. "Why did you take her along? She had no business being in there!"

"I tried to keep her out. Besides, it is none of your damn business!" Wesker was standing beside the bed glaring at Billy with a deadly glint in his eyes.

"She's my friend! It is my business!" This was the first time they had argued in Rebecca's presence since coming to West Virginia.

A groan from the bed made them both freeze and look at Rebecca. She was blinking her eyes and moving her head. Wesker fell to his knees as Billy rounded the bed. They both looked at her in waiting. "Rebecca?" Wesker asked as he took her hand.

She looked at him and croaked, "Water." He quickly stood and rushed toward the bathroom to get her some water. Billy just watched her to see if she was well. Wesker quickly returned to the room to help her to drink the water. "Slowly," he warned as she tried to drink it all down. She fell back from the cup, her eyes closed. He checked her breathing. Billy looked at him anxiously. "She's finally asleep." He tucked her in and shoed Billy from the room. "We will continue our _discussion_ later, Coen." Billy glared at the older man but turned and left. He was sick of arguing with him.

_Rebecca looked down at the corpse of Chris. She had shot him. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked around. Voices rang in her ears telling her she was a fool, being childish, an idiot, being stupid. Her friends had left her or were now dead, like Chris. Her research was falling apart. She could not find a cure for the virus. Any counter measure she took backfired. Barry had been the last to leave her. He had smashed a whole rack of test tubes and other objects, told her she was no better than Umbrella before storming out never to be seen or heard from again._

Stepping over Chris, Rebecca returned to her work like a person obsessed, and she figured she was. She had to do something for those who had believed in her. Only one was left know that she was sure of but she had no idea where he was. As she picked up her pen, the door opened behind her unnoticed. She diligently worked at the figures before her. But, when a hand fell on her shoulder, she turned. I scream ripped from her throat as Athena, who had been turned to a tyrant of sorts, lunged at her. Rebecca fought her off and grabbed her gun. Her hands shook and slipped as Athena closed in on her. Finally, she got a good grip and pulled the trigger. Nothing happened. She screamed again and tried to run but Athena caught her and lifted her off the ground. Just as Rebecca thought it was all over, a very loud shot rang out. A bullet flew clean through Athena's head to blow her face completely off right in front of Rebecca.

Rebecca fell to the floor, pulling away from the dead body of one of her friends. She trembled and wept, forgetting that someone had obviously saved her. As she calmed, she sniffed and looked up. Wesker stood across the room glaring in her direction. He never moved toward her like she longed for him to. His eyes were sharp and icy as he spoke, "Now I have lost everything because of you. You have taken everything I love away from me." He turned and walked away, leaving her to her own tears and misery.

Rebecca awoke with a start. She looked around, not recognizing her surroundings save for the man beside her. She slipped from the bed as gently as she could. He was sleeping more soundly than she ever knew him to, but she was not going to complain. She could slip out more efficiently. She did just that. She crept down the stairs and out the door. The area was unknown to her. She was not in Hillsboro or Raccoon.

Walking to the road, she glanced back toward the unknown house. Wesker was in there, sleeping. He was better off without her. He would never miss her, she was certain. She took off down the road, heading to some unknown location somewhere in the distance. The first place she saw, she recognized Chris's truck in drive. The house was unfamiliar, just like everything else. She walked up to the door, unsure if this was a good idea but there was a light on in the main part of the house. She needed answers.

Knocking on the door, she held her breath as footsteps approached the door. The door opened a crack then swung open wide. "Rebecca!" Chris was shocked to see her standing there. "What in the… Get in here!" He grabbed her arm and pulled her in the house. "Athena!" He hollered to the rest of the house. They heard the commode flush and she emerged.

"Rebecca! What the hell are you doing here, and alone?" She rushed forward and pulled the younger woman to a chair. "Sit there and do not move." She hurried off to the kitchen. Chris smiled as he watched her then sat down.

"What are you doing here this late, Rebecca? Wesker just called this evening to let us know you had finally succumbed to sleep. Does he know that you are…"

She shook her head. "I don't want to… Can I stay here and you guys not let him know where I am? If not, I will continue down the road."

Athena handed her a cup of water. "Drink this. Now, why do you want to stay here and not with my father?" She sat down beside Chris.

"I… I don't want to discuss it right now." She sipped at the water and averted her eyes. Athena and Chris shared a glance.

"Alright," Athena said, "you can stay here. There's a spare room upstairs." She pointed to the stairs, not liking the situation at all. However, she knew she would not have to wait long for Wesker to show up. Once he realized Rebecca was missing, he would be in a frenzy to locate her. She would not have to tell him where Rebecca was. He would know. She needed to find out why the younger woman had run off before he came.

Wesker awoke with a start. Something was not right. In an instant, he knew what. Rebecca was gone. He jumped out of bed and listened. He could not here anyone in the house. She had left. Where to? Why? He quickly pulled on some jeans and a shirt, sliding his feet into his boots without bothering with the lacings. Fool girl had to be found.

The nearest place to them was Athena's. Rebecca would have more than likely stopped there as the walk was quite a distance, at least a mile. He had to get there and find out what was wrong with the silly child, why she would have ran out without a word after what she had just been through. He had worried for days and then she just ups and leaves! They were going to have a nice talk once he got his hand on her, a nice lengthy talk.

Wesker covered the distance from his place to Athena's in little time. He did not bother knocking as he entered. Chris was in the living room watching the news with a bored expression. Athena was in the kitchen singing along to some noise she called music. He sniffed the air and listened. "Where is she?" He demanded.

Chris looked at him then jerked his head to the kitchen. Wesker rushed into the other room. Athena was alone. He started to turn back when his daughter caught his arm. "Sit." She shoved him toward the table. His face said he was going to argue but she gave him a pointed look and pointed. He sighed and did as she bid.

"Where is she, Athena? I can smell her and seeing as she has never been in this house before…"

"I know, but she does not want us to inform you of her presence. I believe she is cowering up stairs as I speak…" Her words trailed off as he was on his feet and up the stairs before she could say anything else. She threw up her hands and went to join Chris on the couch.

Wesker walked down the upstairs hallway, listening. He stopped at the guest room. Sticking his head inside, he did not see her but he her scent was strong. He heard something in the closet. He shook his head and walked over to it, pulling the door open swiftly. Rebecca squeaked and flushed as she looked up at him. He arched a brow and gazed back. "Are you going to come out or stay in there the rest of your life?" He crossed his arms, watching as she stepped out and gave him a wide berth. "What is wrong? Why did you run?"

"Nothing. I just…" She was not sure what she could say. She brushed passed him and headed for the living room.


	21. Answers Aren't So Easy

Rebecca walked down the stairs and sat down beside Athena on the couch. Wesker was soon there as well. "Well?" He demanded. She shook her head. "There is something wrong and I want to know what?" He glared at her.

"Dad, stop it. If she wants to tell you she will, when she is ready." Athena touched Rebecca's shoulder, but the other woman jerked away.

"I should have kept going." She stood and made for the door. Wesker grabbed her.

"Why? What is bothering you?" He was sincere.

"I…" Athena could not see her face but she sensed what it was.

"You feel guilty for Kismet." Athena stood and walked to Rebecca. "Why? You saved his life."

"She was your mother, his … I took so much from both of you." She shook her head, bowing it forward.

"Oh, Rebecca." Wesker pulled her into his arms. "You are the most important thing to me. Kyna has been dead to me for a very long time."

Athena hid a small flinch. "He is right. She was nothing to us. I am happy you saved his life. You need him." She squeezed the younger woman's shoulder then started for the stairs.

Wesker watched her go but Rebecca caught something. "You don't?"

Athena glanced back. "I have never had him, so I know not what it is to need him." She started up the stairs. Chris was starting to understand what was bothering Athena.

"Athena?" Wesker questioned. "Come back here." She hesitated then continued on. "Now, Athena."

"Why?" She asked with a hiss. She turned to face him. Her face blank of any emotion, eyes hard. He was somewhat shocked by the sudden change. She was his daughter, though, so he was not very surprised. She was much like him.

"Because we need to talk. You have been acting childish for several days now, and I want to know why." He glared up at her.

"Childish? How would you know? You've been holed up for the last several days!" She stomped down the stairs and came face to face with him. Rebecca wisely moved away.

"I was seeing to Rebecca…"

"…the most important person in your life. Yeah, I've heard it before. I care for her, too. So do we all, but you wouldn't let us in, let us help!" She was glaring now as well. "Hell, I could have died and you wouldn't have noticed, just like always, right? You can have your life, just stay out of mine the way you always have. I can't, won't play roller coaster with you!"

"What are you talking about?" He nearly yelled. "I care about you the same as I do Rebecca, just differently! I have always been there!"

"Bullshit! I think Gunn understands best of all. He knew that I was getting my hopes up. He's been ten times the father you ever have." She was seething. "I don't need you," she hissed softly, dangerously. "I don't know you, and I don't want you."

Wesker was stunned. The look of hatred, hurt in her eyes broke at the heart newly awakened in his breast. "Athena," he voice soft, cautious, "I have always watched over you. I have always been in the background taking care of you." He tentatively placed a hand to her shoulder. "I care for you greatly. You are my flesh, my blood. I've watched with a proud heart your accomplishments and failures."

She looked at him uncertain. Could she believe him? Her phone broke up the silence that had fallen. She walked over and answered it. "Major Wesker… Yes, thank you. Day after tomorrow… Is that so? I am pleased to hear that… Thank you again, Colonel. I will see you then." She hung up with a sigh. A heavy weight had been lifted from her. "Sherry will arrive day after tomorrow. She is accompanied by a spirited young woman and a RPD rookie."

"Who are they?" Chris wondered if he knew either of them.

Athena grinned at him. "Officer Leon Kennedy and Claire Redfield." Chris jumped to his feet in shock.

"Claire? She'll be here?" At Athena's nod, he picked her up and swung her around, kissing her soundly as he set her back down. The look on his face made her feel warm all over. He held her to him. "Thank you."

"I did nothing." She kissed him. "I need to finish this." She looked at her father. Chris nodded. "Tomorrow. I am going shopping and the two of you are going with us." She eyed Wesker pointedly. He nodded, though he did not wish to. "Good. Take her home and have your way with her." She smiled at Rebecca, who blushed but eagerly left with Wesker. "I intend to have my way with you." She looked at Chris who grinned wolfishly and swung her up into his arms.

"My pleasure, my lady." He kissed her soundly then carried her up to their room. He laid her across the bed before oh so slowly unbuttoning her blouse. She smiled at him as he kissed his way to her bra, continuing to unbutton her top. She placed her hands in his hair, running the strands through her fingers. As soon as her shirt was gone, he removed her bra and suckled at her breasts. Her fingers tightened in his hair. She moaned as he made her nipples as sensitive as they could be without hurting.

"Chris," she moaned. He smiled against her breast and moved lower. He nibbled at her ribs, laving with his tongue as well. He delved into her naval. Then, he unbuttoned her pants and slid them down her legs, along with her underwear. Starting at her feet, he kissed his way up. However, when he got to her knees, she tightened her legs and flipped them over so she sat on his chest. "I said I'd have my way with you, Love." She slid down his body to straddle his waist. She then pulled his shirt off him. "My turn."

Like he had her, she laved his nipples, moving south. She ground against his hidden erection as she moved down, stopping to pleasure herself on it. "That feels good." She smiled up at him. He struggled to nod in agreement. The fabric and her heat made him crazy. "You want inside?" He bucked. "You want to feel me up?" She continued to torture him. "Do you want me to clinch around you as you spill inside, feel up my inner tunnels?" He groaned, moaned, muttered as she continued to grind against him. "I want that too." She quickly opened his pants and let him free. Sliding him inside herself. "Forget this." She rolled them back over, Chris kicking away his pants. "Fuck me." He kissed and licked her neck while driving into her. He drove as hard and fast as he could while she yelled for more. He bit the side of her neck, making her explode and clinch, driving him over the edge. Twice more that night, they had their way with each other. Slower each time. Finally they slept. Chris dreading the next day and the shopping. Athena thinking of what she needed to buy.

AN:Sorry this is so short. I have been at a block with this one for a while. If you have something you wish to see happen, let me know. I hope to have the next chapter include the shopping in full. The following will be of Claire, Leon, and Sherry arriving at a town that still needs a name. Have to come up with that, too.


	22. Getting Ready to Shop!

AN:I am so very sorry this took so long to get out. I have so many stories going at once and I'm not keeping up with all very well. My mind grabs hold of new ideas too fast for me to finish a previous one. Anyhow, I hope you like this. I have more done up just have to get it typed and uploaded. Here's hoping it is sooner than later!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Athena woke before dawn, crawling from bed quietly to not wake Chris. She showered and dressed before making her way downstairs. From there she went through every room to make sure everything was spotless and in its place. Then, she started some laundry, did the evening dishes, and started breakfast. Chris was use to this, so said nothing as he came down to the smell of the food.

He walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "Morning," he greeted groggily.

"Morning." She returned the kiss to the cheek and continued making breakfast.

"Watcha feeding me, woman?" He asked with a smile.

She glanced back with a raised brow. "Keep it up, flyboy."

"What?" He grinned at her and sat down at the table watching her. She shook her head and dished up his breakfast of three eggs over easy, two slices of unbuttered toast, two slices of bacon, and half a grapefruit. She set the breakfast in front of him, getting a large smile before he dug in. She sat down with her own breakfast of two boiled eggs, two slices of unbuttered toast, and half a grapefruit.

They ate in silence for a few moments before she spoke. "Are you ready to go shopping?"

With a mouth full of food, he replied as any man would. "Do we have to?"

She stops herself from rolling her eyes. "It is your child I am shopping for."

"Our child." He swallowed his food.

"Yes," she agreed, stabbing one of her eggs with her fork.

"Alright, Mommy, we'll go." He smiled at her and returned to his food, thinking it was settled.

"Is that sarcasm?" She raised her brow again and watched him closely.

He sighed internally. "No, you're mommy, aren't you? I mean, I'm daddy and all..."

"Do you want to go or not?" She asked tersely. Either he did or he did not. There was no middle ground as far as she was concerned. She could easily go alone.

"Not really, but if I don't you'll hurt me."

She bit back her retort. It seemed he was being purposefully difficult. She was not going to play along. "Fine. I am going to get ready. I suggest you do the same," she ground out before standing and heading into the living room and for the stairs.

He sighed. He cursed hormones as he followed her and caught her near the stairs. He pulled her back against his chest. "Was just giving you a hard time. Don't take it so hard."

She glanced over her shoulder and sighed. "I'm just on edge about Sherry getting here tomorrow and the whole Rebecca thing, not to mention my oh so loving father." She shrugged.

"He loves you." Chris was sure Wesker loved her. He was never like he was with her with anyone else. She had brought him out of some sort of shell. Only Rebecca saw that side of him besides Athena. "And, I'm sure Rebecca will be fine."

"Hmm, yes, I suppose he does, and I am sure she will." She made no move to leave his arms, relaxing back against him for a moment.

"Why don't just you and I go? We'll get him baby fatigues." He smiled at her.

She cracked a smile. "No nancy Air Force blues, alright."

"Hey!" He squeezed her to him. She grinned up at him

"Yes?" She asked innocently.

"I'll have you know I looked damn good in those Air Force blues." She had no doubts that he did. He looked damn good in, or out, of anything.

"Perhaps," she was not going to give in though, "still a nancy though." She spun away from him and took off up the stairs, laughing. He took after her, catching her in their room.

"Just for that, we are."

"Are what?"

"Getting him baby Air Force blues." He smirked at her. "And a little police uniform, too."

She looked at him and sighed dramatically. "Oh, alright, but I'm getting him Marine fatigues, dress blues, and a little commando outfit."

He began rummaging for clothes. "Deal. Oh, and will you marry me?" He did not look at her or act any different. He made it sound as simple as ordering out for dinner.

She stopped pulling on her shirt and looked at him "Wh... what?" She could not have heard him right.

"It's a deal. You get him your stuff, we get him my stuff, and will you marry me?" He continued to dig for some jeans.

"I... you..." She is shocked. The timing and everything was off. She sat down heavily on the bed.

"Yes?" He continued to ack nonchalant when his insides were doing a dance worried she would say no.

She just sat dazed. She knew he would ask at some point but had never thought it would be so out of the blue. "I... Well, I can't say... I have to..."

"Yes?" He moved to sit by her on the bed. He watched her carefully for an indication to how she was going to answer.

"Dammit, we couldn't you have given me some warning? I had something I wanted to say that just flew right out the window!"

He chuckled at her. "I believe that the only thing I need to hear is a yes or no." He smiled at her. "Of course, if you say no I'll just pester you until you say yes." While he spoke, he missed her affirmative. "What?" He knew she had said something.

Just as simply as when he had been talking, she softly said, "Yes." Her tone told him there was really no other answer. He kissed her soundly, which she happily returned.

"Now, let's go get my boy some clothes and you a ring." She nods and they both finish dressing.

As they are leaving the house, "Do you want to go alone or ask dad and Rebecca? I told them they were going, but..."

"Sweetheart, it is up to you. I know you are having problems with your father." He kissed her nose.

She rolled her eyes. "You are too sweet at times. You do know that, right?" He nodded vigorously. She shook her head and sighed. "Let's at least ask them if they want to go with us."

"Alright, shall we stop by or call?"

"Stop."

"Then let's go." He picked her up with a grin and carried her out to his truck and placed her inside. She glared up at him. "Yes, snuggle bunny?"

"I am perfectly able to walk, flyboy." He grinned back and moved to get into the other side of the truck. "And don't call me that." He continue to grin as he started the truck and headed for Wesker's.

-------- -------- --------- -------- --------- ------- ---------

Wesker, like his daughter, was up by dawn. He, too, made sure the house was clean before starting breakfast. Rebecca remained in bed though she was not asleep. She just listened to what he was doing, trying to figure out why he did not blame her. He had held her so close after they had returned home the night before. What was he thinking? Had Athena's mother meant nothing to him? She could not understand what was going on in his head.

He finally came into wake her, shaking her shoulder gently. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into bed with her, snuggling up against his chest. She did not say a word. He smirked down at her. "You need to get up and eat. You haven't had anything in a few days."

"Would rather stay like this." She held him tighter.

"As would I but I have things I must do, things I've been neglecting. You need to eat, get your strength back."

"Please?" She burrowed tighter against him. "Just one more day?"

"Athena wants us to go shopping with her, remember?"

"I'm not sure I can..." She still felt weak from being in bed for so long.

"Alright. Then we'll not go." He kissed her head. He was not going to force her to go, and he knew Athena would understand.

"You should go. She feels you don't love her."

"She knows I do." He was certain she did. She had to. She was his daughter. How could he not love her?

"I won't come between you. I'd rather leave first."

"You won't come between us," he assured her. He would not let her come between them, and he sure as hell would not let her leave.

"I already have," she whispered so soft as she buried her face in his shoulder that he barely heard her with his heightened hearing.

"Rebecca, you haven't." He pulled her face up to look at him. Her sorrowful eyes met his. "Don't let our spats go to heart. It's something we do on a regular basis."

"This is deeper. You two should be closer now. She needs you now more than before with the baby and all."

"Rebecca, listen to me. You are not coming between my daughter and I. She'll understand that you don't feel like going out right now and that I need to stay here with you." He looked deep into her eyes. She was not going to change his mind.

She gave him a small smile. "I won't do that. We'll go with her but you have to promise to talk to her. And when we get back, it's just you and me in here."

He considered it a moment. "Alright, you best get dressed and go eat."

"I said I'd go, but can we just stay like this until they get here?"

He sighed. She was very difficult at times. "Fine. But you will eat when they get here." He was not going to fight with her over how long they stayed in bed. There was no point in aggravating himself more.

"Yes, sir, Commander, sir." She gave him a smile. He smirked back, shaking his head. She put hers back down on his shoulder. "We should talk about us as well, I think."

"What about us?" He did not like where this could go.

"I... Well, you were my commanding officer. I don't want you to think that means you are in command of everything in my life."

He raised a brow. "I think I am intelligent enough to separate the two." How could she think he would.... He felt like smacking himself. He came off that way is how she could think it.

She decided to test it. "So, if I told you I wasn't really hungry?"

He looked at her. "As your lover, I would still wish for you to eat so you stay healthy. As your commander, it is not my place to order you to eat. As a scientist, I damn well know you need to eat if you feel hungry or not."

She gave him a kiss. "Slowly. Just some toast for now."

"Alright, agreed." He considered the matter closed. She did not.

"And, if I told you I would like to change some things in the house? Would I be allowed?" She waited to see if he divided this like he had the last.

"If you are staying here, then yes."

She had not expected that. "If?" She asked after a moment. Where else did he expect her to stay?

"I want you to, but I'm not going to make you."

"Would you ask me?" She wanted to hear the words.

"Ask you?" He was confused.

"To stay." Thinking that he had already, he just looked at her curiously. "Albert, ask me, in the form of a question. Not I want you to. Not you are. But, will you stay with me."

"Will you stay with me?" He mimicked. She nodded and kissed him. "Well?" When she did not verbally answer.

She smiled at him. "Yes, I will stay with you in your house."

"Good." He kissed her this time.

She kissed back then looked deep in his eyes. "Your eyes have totally changed now." Before he could answer, a knock sounded on the door. "I'll get it." She moved to get off the bed.

Wesker grabbed her arm. "Toast. I'll get it."

"I'll get the door. You get my toast. No butter, just plain and lightly toasted." He eyed her a moment then gave in. He would not win against her. She smiled at him as he headed for the kitchen. She made for the front door.


	23. Rings and Brothers

Rebecca answered the door with a small smile. "Good morning."

Athena eyed her up and down in her normal way before beaming at her. "Morning, Becky!" She walked passed her and into the house.

Rebecca watched her then looked to Chris. "She's in a rather good mood," she observed.

"This second," he agreed. "Changes worse than the weather."

"Hmm." She made a thoughtful face then smiled at him. "Sounds like a pregnant woman to me."

"Yep." He followed her into the house.

"I have to go get my toast before Al has a fit. Make yourselves comfortable." She motioned for them to sit as she made her way to the kitchen.

Athena stayed standing, almost appearing at ease before some superior officer. Her hands were clasped behind her back which was as straight as she could make it. Chris sat down and looked at her. "Athena, get my child over here and sit down."

She raised a brow as she hid a small smile. "Now, just this morning, you corrected me when I called it your child."

Before Chris could respond, Wesker did as he walked into the room. "It better be his child."

Rebecca, who was right behind him munching on her toast, smacked him on the arm. "Be nice."

He looked down at her with a raised brow. "That was nice." She merely mimicked his eyebrow.

"Alright. Can we just get this shopping thing over with?" Chris stood.

"There you go again." Athena frowned at him. "I know you don't want to go."

"I have to go or you'll have my kid in some Army getup."

Athena gave him a look like he had just lost his mind. How could he think she would... she shuddered and crunched up her face. "I am _not_ dressing any child of mine as a grunt!"

"There is the little matter of the ring as well," he told her. His voice had lost its joking tone.

Wesker looked at Athena intently. "Ring?"

"Fine. Let's go." She started for the door. she did not want to listen to her father at the moment. "You two don't have to come if you don't want." she looked from Wesker to Rebecca and sighed. She was not getting away that easy.

Rebecca's eyes were wide. "You mean.... I mean you..." Once she found her voice.

"I haven't done a thing." Athena shrugged.

"You're going to, though, right?" She asked as she went over and hugged Athena. "I'm happy for you." Athena was not sure what to do with the armful of Rebecca she found herself with.

"Gees, Becca, calm down." Chris scratched at the back of his head.

"Uh... Yeah, we are," Athena answered Rebecca's question.

"Cool." She gave Athena a smile and a small peck on her cheek. Athena tried to return the smile as she peeled Rebecca off herself. Rebecca took a look around then left the room to get dressed. Athena and Albert needed to talk.

Chris watched the two Weskers uncomfortably. Wesker had a blank look on his face and Athena was watching her father, waiting. Wesker eventually looked his way. "Finally grew some balls, Redfield?"

"Bite me... Sir," Chris replied. His voice dripped with sarcasm on the last word.

Wesker raised his brow, as he was prone to do, and gaze in his cold, blank way. "Not my job, Redfield. You have my daughter to do that for you."

Chris' face grew very red. "You can go fuck yourself, Wesker." He turned and stormed out of the house. Wesker watched him go with a blank face.

Athena glared at her father. Did he do things just to hurt her? "Just have to have that superior attitude all the time."

"Must take after you."

She snorted. "Why did you do that? Can't you just be happy for me?" She hid any sorrow or pain behind a stony mask very similar to his own.

"Did I say I wasn't?" Granted, he felt she could do a lot better than Redfield. "Because if I did, I'd like you to tell me where, exactly, I said it. Am I suppose to pat his head like a puppy for doing something he should have when he first found out?"

Athena narrowed her eyes. "Don't push it." Her face grew very cold. "One call is all it would take, Captain Wesker."

"Then make you damn call. I will not be threatened." His face and voice remained unemotional.

"I think it would be best if you don't go with us." She started for the door.

"I'll allow Rebecca to know you've changed your mind." She gave him a heated but icy glare then left, slamming the door behind her. Wesker stood there but a moment before going to the bedroom. "Don't bother dressing. We're staying here."

Rebecca had heard the door slam but had tried not to assume that meant Athena and Wesker had fought, again. "What did you do?" She put her hands on her hips.

"Stated facts."

"And your hot headed daughter got mad." She sighed. "Can't you just get along? Al, you can't keep fighting like this. It's not good for either of you." She again sighed and threw up her hands. "Fine." She laid back down on the bed. He watched her a moment before going back to the kitchen.

----------------------------------------------------------

Brian sighed as he hefted the bales of hay up into loft of his grandfather's barn. He had declined getting his own place like the others. His grandfather needed the help, and he enjoyed helping out. His brother, however, was driving him insane. Endless questions about the different women that had shown up, what they were doing there of all places, and could he set him up with one of them. Brian had more than had enough. He finished with the bales of hay, throwing a few down to floor of the barn to feed the horses. He jumped down to the floor as well.

Cutting the strings on the bales he made a pile of hay in the corner then grabbed a pitchfork and shoved it deep in the hay. He had already mucked out the stalls and worked over all the tack, and it was only 8:30. He tossed some hay into the stalls then javelined the pitchfork back to the hay, narrowly missing Demetrius as he walked inside.

"Watch it, Donnelly!" Greer walked over to him and handed him a water bottle. "Here." Brian took the bottle and took a drink then thrust it back an Demetrius before starting to feel the grain bins in the stalls and the water troughs as well. "What's got you all worked up? You've done more in the last two hours than I've seen you do in a week before."

Brian threw him a glare. "Nothing." He went over to the tack room and grabbed what he would need to reshoe the horses.

"Brian..." Demetrius started. He had never seen Brian so defensive or uptight. Did the man's family really have that big of an affect on his life?

"It's nothing!" Brian exclaimed just as his brother walked in.

"Still in a bad mood, are ya?" His brother asked as he surveyed all the work Brian had done. He had come out to do part of it, but it appeared he had been beaten to it.

"What do you want, Kenneth?" Brian scowled at his brother.

"I came ta see ta the hay, but ya already got it done." Kenneth shrugged. "I'll get outta yer hair." He turned and left. Something was really eating at his older brother and he was not sure he wanted to know what at the time.

"I take it you have not been in a good mood as of late?" Greer asked as he crossed his arms and leaned against a stall. He wanted answers. Brian's attitude could endanger them if something were to come up.

"Not that it is your business, but no." Brian went into one of the stalls and started to shoe the small horse within.

"Do you need help?" He highly doubted Brian could shoe the horses alone.

"No," Brian answered tersely. Demetrius sighed and watched the other man. "Did you want something?"

"No one has heard a word from you since we moved out. I came to see why." Demetrius had actually been ordered by Gunn to see why, but he wasn't going to tell Brian that.

"I've been busy." Brian gritted out as he finished one of the feet on the horse and moved to the next. "This place needs a lot of work done."

"And you are trying to do it all on your own?" Greer eyed him. "Usually we have to pull teeth to get you to do anything like this."

"I have to work off this... this... frustrations somewhere!"

"What's bothering you? You have to resolve it so you'll be good for the team."

"I'm fine for the team. It's family, not your business." Brian moved to the next foot. "If there's nothing else..."

Demetrius raised a brow but turned and left. He would let Brian be in his mood and make Athena aware of it. She would have a hell of a lot better chance of getting through to him. As much as Brian annoyed the hell out of him, he did not like seeing the other man so worked up. He was usually so fun loving and jovial.


End file.
